Family Tree
by GreenEyesFreckles87
Summary: 'She is what you love. Above all others, above all else.' Luke Skywalker's daughter, raised by Han and Leia, when the Jedi disappeared, whom Ben Solo fell in love with, and she him, becomes stranded on Jakku in her search for her friend Poe and her droid BB-8, and is aided by Rey. Kylo Ren/OC. Mostly follows the movie and therefor contains TFA spoilers. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

\- Author's Notes - Please be kind! This is my first time writing Star Wars, even though I've loved the series since I was little and my Dad showed me the original trilogy. He and I saw the new movie yesterday and I absolutely loved it! So, I decided to write this.

The main character in this fic, Taylor, is based upon model Taylor Hill. I've used her in another fic of mine. Her Instagram is taylor_hill and make sure to go to my Profile, where I added a picture of how she specifically looks in this story, and it also shows part of her outfit. She's also my cover image for this fic. I tried to come up with a different name for her, but couldn't decide on anything I liked.

The title for this story is based on the song 'Family Tree' by Matthew West. I added a link to it to my Profile if you'd like to give it a listen. It pretty perfectly describes Taylor.

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

Opening the cockpit roof, Taylor climbed out, then jumped over the side, and onto the ground, her feet sinking a small bit into the seemingly endless sand found on Jakku.

Sighing softly, she moved around her T-70 X-wing fighter. Aunt Leia was already going to kill her for leaving base against her strict orders to stay put, but Taylor didn't listen.

After all, Poe had come to this planet in order to pick up a clue to _**her**_ Father, Luke Skywalker's, location, and she'd insisted he take BB-8, the droid Poe had gifted to her when she was younger, having found him being sold during one of his missions. She wasn't going to stay at base while her friend and her droid were out risking their lives to find _**her**_ Father.

And now she was seemingly stranded on this dust bowl of a planet.

Taylor couldn't find any outward damage to the fighter, yet, still, when she'd been only a few miles from where she was getting a signal from BB-8, it had inexplicably gone off course, and flown her down to the spot where she know stands, then all power was lost.

She threw up her hands in confusion and frustration. She was far from Poe's level of Pilot, but she could still fly, and she still knew ships. After all, in addition to the best Pilot in the Galaxy having been her friend since she was a little girl, and he was a younger man than he is now, her Uncle was also Han Solo, though she rarely saw him, and hadn't seen him last in months.

Han would stop by the base every once and a while, usually after making sure Leia wouldn't be there, and bring Taylor a gift or two from his latest smuggling trip, but would always be gone before her Aunt came back.

Taylor had a communicator, but she dreaded calling base to tell Leia she'd sneaked out to go after Poe and BB-8, and was now stuck on Jakku. That was defiantly Plan B. And, right now, she had no clue was Plan A was.

Looking around, there were no signs of life as far as she could see, but she was perched on a slight hilltop, so there could be something down below, though she doubted it.

* * *

Rey awoke with a start, from a combination of the fresh nightmare she'd been having, and the sound of a fighter plane from outside her hut made from a downed AT-AT.

Bolting up, breathing heavily, she looked around, but found herself alone, as always, though she could still here the fighter, and, from the sound of it, it was landing nearby.

Rey's heart jumped as her first instinct was to believe it was her family, coming back for her, and so a bright smile lit up her face, before she grabbed her staff, then bolted outside, following the sounds of the powering down fighter up a sand hill, soon coming to a halt at its top, as her eyes fell upon the jet and its owner.

The girl was tall, two or three inches more than Rey, slender, with long wavy brown hair, that went down to her waist, stunning blue-green eyes that appeared to have flecks of gold in them, and her pale skin seemed to have some kind of glow to it, even in the bright sun of the current time of day.

She wore a flowing white outfit, the top part was like a tunic, with a collar at the neck, and a deep part going down from it in the front, while the bottom was a very short skirt, with what looked like black lace undergarments under it, showing off the girl's impossibly long legs, which were mostly covered, at least up to a small amount past the knee, by black stockings, and she wore black boots that stopped at her ankles and had mild heels, as well as silver clasps holding the laces in place on either side of the front.

Simply put, the stranger was beautiful. And she was beautifully dressed, in a way Rey was sure attracted every man within view of her.

"Are you an Angel?" Rey found herself voicing the question, before she could snap out of her state of surprise at seeing the girl.

Taylor spun around. She'd thankfully been reaching into the cockpit for her blaster and thigh holster when Rey arrived, so she had her gun aimed on the girl when she turned to face her.

Rey held up her hands at the sight of the weapon. "Don't shoot! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Taylor relaxed, the girl was unarmed, aside from the staff she had slung over her shoulder, and she felt an odd sense of safety with her, something she'd only ever felt a handful of times in her life, usually with her Aunt Leia, and Rey experienced it too, which she herself never had before in her life.

"I'm sorry as well," Taylor said, lowering her blaster, but keeping it in her hand, just in case the stranger tried anything. "I didn't expect anyone to be out here."

Rey turned and gestured behind herself. "I live just down there." She shifted her gaze back onto the girl and, after a moment of silence, she went on. "I'm Rey."

"Taylor," the other female responded.

Rey nodded, then gestured at Taylor's fighter. "Having trouble with your ship?"

"Yes, I am," Taylor laughed softly, flicking a glance behind herself at the plane.

"I could take a look," offered Rey, beginning to move forward. "I'm a Pilot."

"I'm a Pilot too, enough of one to fly anyway," scoffed Taylor, allowing Rey to walk up to her, and begin looking at the aircraft. "Not that it did me much good. This thing just died on me, after changing course, and setting me down here."

"The controls turned on you?" Rey asked in disbelief, going on when Taylor nodded. "I don't think I've ever heard of that."

"Sort of sounds like my life," Taylor remarked, before quirking a dark brown at Rey. "Did you ask if I was an Angel?"

Rey blushed softly, but nodded. "Yes. I've heard tales of them. They're supposed to be the most beautiful creatures in the Universe. And, well, you are quite beautiful."

Taylor smiled softly. "Thank you." She lifted a hand and gestured at Rey. "You are quite beautiful yourself."

It was Rey's turned to scoff. Beautiful was one thing she had never been called before. "Well, thank you. But I doubt it."

Taylor let the subject drop, she could tell Rey was more used to fitting in with men, and it was something she herself could understand, women were rare in the Resistance, though the number had thankfully picked up over the years, especially with her Aunt Leia now the General.

"Can you see anything wrong with it?" asked Taylor, moving closer to watch Rey work.

"No," Rey responded with a furrowed brow. "I don't understand it. From what I can tell, this fighter is in perfect order." She lifted a questioning gaze to Taylor. "And yet you say it doesn't run?"

Taylor lifted a hand and gestured at the cockpit. "Try it yourself, if you don't believe me."

Rey walked around the side of the ship, and climbed into the cockpit, where she began work on the controls, and, just as the girl had said, nothing worked.

"Well, that's odd," a frustrated Rey stated.

"To say the least," Taylor added on, as she climbed up onto the side of the fighter to look into the cockpit.

After a moment of silence, Rey looked up, and noticed the sun was beginning to set. She'd fallen asleep earlier from exhaustion of the day's scavenging.

"It will be dark soon," she said to the other girl. "I know it's not much, but you're welcome to stay with me tonight. I can take another look at your fighter in the morning."

Taylor smiled at Rey. "Thank you."

Rey smiled back and began to climb out of the cockpit, turning once she was perched on the side to help Taylor with her couple of bags, before they closed the roof, and Rey led Taylor back down to her home in the fallen AT-AT.

* * *

"What do these markings mean?" asked Taylor, as she and Rey entered the downed AT-AT that the latter girl was living in, and she looked around, spotting the wall of what looked like thousands of small scratches in the metal.

Rey looked over from where she was leaning her staff against the wall by where she slept and felt a touch of sadness in her heart at the sight of the markings Taylor was speaking of, reminding her of the family that left her here, that she had hoped was what turned out to be the other girl.

"I'm waiting for someone," she replied, looking away.

"Oh," Taylor said, she could understand that. "For your family, I'm guessing."

"Yes," said Rey, looking over at the girl once more. "How did you know?"

Taylor shrugged her slender shoulders, as she moved over to her. "I know what's it like. My Father left me when I was young. I've been waiting for him to return to us ever since."

"At least you're not waiting alone," Rey responded at Taylor's use of the word 'us'.

Taylor smiled softly, she'd never thought of it that way. "You're right."

Rey nodded across from her bed, sucking in a deep breath as she did so. "You can sleep there."

"Thank you, Rey," Taylor said with another soft smile at the fellow brunette female.

"You're welcome," responded Rey, she was so unused to company, and for said company to be so friendly.

Taylor took the bag of hers that Rey was carrying for her and stepped over to the area across from the girl's bed where she said she could sleep.

Rey gazed questioningly at her, as Taylor settled down on the spot, and opened one of her bags. "You're with the Resistance, aren't you?" She went on, when the girl looked up at her in surprise. "I know your ship. It's a T-70 X-wing fighter. Only Resistance fighters fly them."

"Maybe I killed a Resistance fighter and took his aircraft for myself," Taylor responded, as Rey grabbed her spare blanket, for the rare, but still existing, cold nights, and handed it to her.

Rey scoffed. "I'd better sleep with one eye open if that's the case."

Taylor laughed softly, as she took the blanket from Rey. "I _**am**_ with the Resistance, though I don't do much fighting."

"How come?" Rey asked.

"Overprotective Aunt," Taylor replied.

"Then why are you here?" Rey went on. "I get the feeling your 'overprotective Aunt' doesn't know where you are."

"No," Taylor sighed. "A friend of mine and my droid came here a week ago to meet up with someone who had information on where my Father is, but we haven't heard from them sense. I wasn't just going to stay at the base while they were possibly captured or worse." She sighed once more. "I couldn't get a signal from Poe's fighter, but I _**did**_ pick up one from BB-8. I was following it when my fighter developed a mind of its own, and brought me down here."

"Where was the signal coming from?" asked Rey.

"A few miles South of here," answered Taylor, before reaching into one of her bags, looking for her communicator, and, as she did so, she spotted her lightsaber at the very bottom.

Pushing it aside, she grabbed the communicator, and showed it to Rey. "I have this. But I'm hesitant to call base."

"Well, as I said, I'll take another look at your fighter in the morning, but, if I can't find a way to make it work, you're going to have to use that," Rey said, gesturing at the communicator, as she sat down on her own bed. "In the mean time, get some asleep."

Taylor smiled softly and tucked her communicator away, before using the bag as the Universe's most uncomfortable pillow.

* * *

The next day, Taylor stood inside of the downed AT-AT, her communicator held in her slender hands. Rey had done as she said, and taken a look at her fighter, but still couldn't find anything wrong with it, so she'd gone scavenging for the day, advising Taylor to call her Aunt at the Resistance base, and get a pick up, 'cause that aircraft wasn't taking her anywhere anytime soon.

Pressing the button, she lifted it close to her lips, and spoke into it once more, using the code Leia had taught her, in case she needed it. "Rebel leader to base. Come in, base. This is rebel leader."

Lifting the communicator to her ear, her heart sank again as all she heard was static. She'd done this several times already and got nothing each time.

"Hello," came Rey's voice, and Taylor looked over to see the girl entering the hut, smiling softly at her, an action she returned, before the Scavenger nodded at the item in the other girl's hand. "Did you get through?"

Taylor shook her head, as she lowered her hand, and absently tossed the communicator over onto her bags. "No, nothing but static."

"Well, are you hungry?" Rey asked, holding up a bag of rations she'd gotten from Unkar Plutt for her day's findings.

Taylor smiled softly and nodded, the two of them had eaten what she'd been carrying for breakfast. "Yes."

* * *

Rey and Taylor sat outside the AT-AT and ate their stew and bread. Not the most delicious or filling meal, but it was better than nothing.

"So, is this Poe your boyfriend?" Rey suddenly asked.

Taylor laughed softly and shook her long dark silky head. "No, we're just good friends."

"Oh," Rey responded. " _ **Do**_ you have a boyfriend?"

Taylor's heart sank at Rey's question, and the pain and sadness she felt must've shown as bright as the sun on her face, because the girl noticed it.

"Sorry," she muttered around the bite of bread she was chewing.

Taylor shook her head. "It's all right. There _**was**_ someone when I was younger than I am now." She sighed sadly. "But he's gone now."

What Rey said next, Taylor didn't hear, as she went into a state of surprise. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Kylo Ren. He was the reason her ship brought her here and stopped working, he was the reason she couldn't get through to her base.

"Taylor?" Rey asked, after the girl didn't response to her for a moment. "Taylor?"

She snapped out of it and looked with question at the Scavenger. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said it's obvious you still love him," Rey smiled. "And I can't imagine how he could no longer love you."

Taylor shook her head. She fought off such thoughts what felt like constantly, and she couldn't think about them now. "Rey, where you bring what you find. What's the man's name?"

"Unkar Plutt," Rey said with a roll of her dark eyes. "And he's no man."

"Does he have any ships?" Taylor went on.

"Yes, none of them are very good though, and he's not going to sell them to you cheap," responded Rey.

"It doesn't matter. I have to leave here as soon as possible," said Taylor.

"Unless you have a fortune in those bags of yours," Rey nodded back at the AT-AT. "You'll be here forever earning the money."

"I'll steal one, if I have to," Taylor replied.

Rey smiled. "I like the way you think." She set her bowl down between her legs, and reached over to grab something at her side. "Look, I found this the other day."

Taylor watched as the girl produced an old Resistance fighter's helmet, which was caked in sand, and yet, Rey still put it on, causing Taylor to laugh.

"It looks good on you," she said. "Can you even see out of the visor?"

"Not at all," Rey quickly responded, and the two girls laughed.

However, their moment of enjoyment and peace was cut short by the sudden sound of what appeared to be a droid in distress and its captor fighting with it.

The girls exchanged a look, then bolted to their feet, and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Your ship!" Rey gasped, clearly one of the traveling Scavengers in the area had found Taylor's fighter.

The two girls took off, Rey grabbing her staff, as they took a shortcut over her hut, while Taylor had her blaster strapped to her right thigh, and she was reaching to unholster it, while they ran up the sand hill.

"Oi!" Rey shouted, as she and Taylor ran toward the scavenger she recognized as Teedo, who was inspecting the other girl's fighter. "Get away from that! It has an owner, right here!"

Taylor honestly could've cared less about the jet, when she saw that the Scavenger had something trapped in a net he was hanging off the side of his saddled luggabeast.

"BB-8!" she exclaimed, swiftly moving toward him, as the little droid spotted her, and begin beeping excitedly.

"Your droid?" Rey asked with a furrowed brow, and, when Taylor nodded, she turned her eyes up onto Teedo. "Release him."

Teedo argued in his native language and Rey fired back with the same tongue, while Taylor fell to her knees, and reached out to attempt to free BB-8 from the net.

"Yes, let him go!" Rey shouted at Teedo. "She is his Master."

Taylor had had enough with the past few days and snapped to her feet, swiftly moving to Rey's side, where she glared up at the other Scavenger, and said, in a firm, unyielding voice, as she locked eyes with the green skinned humanoid, "You will release the droid, leave this place, and forget everything, and everyone, you saw."

Teedo stared back at Taylor for a few seconds, while Rey flicked a confused glance between the two of them.

"I will release the droid, leave this place, and forget everything, and everyone, I saw," the Scavenger said in his native language, letting go of his hold on the net, which is when Rey pulled out her knife, and cut the droid free, BB-8 immediately rolling behind Taylor, who held Teedo's gaze, until he was well on his way.

"What was that?" Rey asked, when the Scavenger was far enough away that she was no longer worried about him.

"Sometimes you just have to be firm with others," Taylor lied, turning, and falling to her knees in front of her beloved little droid. "BB-8, are you all right?"

Rey continued to gaze down in confusion at her, as Taylor spoke to the BB unit, and soon fell to her knees beside the girl, reaching out to the droid. "His antenna's bent."

BB-8 immediately rolled back from Rey, beeping in protest.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you," said Rey with a smile.

Taylor smiled too, quirking a questioning brow at the girl beside her. "You understand him?"

"Yes," Rey nodded.

Taylor continued to smile back, before turning her eyes onto BB-8. "It's all right, little one. This is Rey, she's a friend. She's been helping me."

BB-8 rolled forward at his Master's approval of the girl and let Rey pluck off his antenna to fix, while Taylor continued to speak to him.

"BB-8, where is Poe? Is he all right? Did you get what you came for?" she asked, but BB-8 beeped his refusal to say anything.

"Don't be ridiculous," Taylor sighed. "Of _**course**_ you can trust her. I told you, she's a friend."

"Classified, huh?" Rey inquired, as she straightened the droid's antenna. "Me too. _**Big**_ secret."

Taylor laughed softly at Rey's words, the girl soon having BB-8's antenna fixed, and put back in place, causing the droid to beep, "Thank you." at her, but still refusing to say anything in front of the girl.

"Rey," Taylor said, shifting on one knee to better face her. "I need to scope out this Unkar Plutt's lot if I'm going to steal a ship."

"What's wrong with your ship?" BB-8 asked.

"It's broken," Taylor responded quickly to her droid, before returning her gaze to Rey. "Can you help me?"

"Maybe," Rey sighed. "I can try and scrounge up some things in the morning for us to take to him."

"You can look through my bags," Taylor said, as she rose to her feet. "If there's anything in there you think he'd like, take it."

Rey nodded and the two girls headed back to the AT-AT, BB-8 rolling along beside them.

* * *

The following day, Taylor and BB-8 followed Rey to the lot owned by this Unkar Plutt.

"How do you deal with it?" Rey asked, as she spotted yet another man looking at Taylor like she was a delicious snack.

"I'm used to it," answered Taylor.

"By the way, how do you know how to steal?" Rey inquired next.

"My Uncle," Taylor smirked, as she thought of Han. "Taught me a lot of what he knows, despite my Aunt's protests."

The girls fell silent, as they arrived at the lot, and Taylor looked around, while continuing to follow along beside Rey. She saw a couple of ships, and felt a strange pull toward the largest of them, but she knew that one would need a co-pilot, at least if she didn't want to end up stranded somewhere.

"Will you come with me, Rey?" asked Taylor. "When I leave."

"I can't," Rey said. "I told you, I'm waiting for my family. They'll be back, I know it."

Taylor sighed softly, judging from the marks on the wall in the AT-AT, Rey has been waiting for years, but she wasn't going to argue with her. After all, she was waiting for her own family to return to her.

"These five pieces are worth. Let me see," Unkar Plutt said, as he looked at what Rey had given him. There had been an awkward moment when Taylor's lightsaber was found last night while the girls were looking through the bags and, despite Rey telling her it'd probably be worth enough to buy a ship, even though Taylor refused to tell her what it is, she'd tucked it away, and asked her to forget it, which she'd agreed to, reluctantly. "One half portion."

Taylor's dark brow furrowed, as she stood beside Rey, with BB-8 on her side. Is this really how the girl lived? How all of these people on this planet lived? It was horrible.

"Last week, they were a half portion _**each**_ ," Rey objected.

"What about the droid?" the man asked, and the two girls looked down at BB-8. "I'll pay you 60 portions for it."

"He's not for sale," Rey said, even as she paused for a moment, and Taylor could hardly bare the look on the girl's face, when she thought about all that food. "She is his Master."

Rey nodded at Taylor and Unkar Plutt shifted his gaze onto her, eyeing her up and down, before speaking. "I've never seen you here before, girl. What about it? 60 portions."

Taylor flicked a glance at Rey, then back at the man behind the counter, and slowly stepped forward, locking eyes with him. "You will give Rey the 60 portions for nothing. Call it her finally getting what she's owed for living on this horrible dust bowl of a planet and having to scavenge in the heat day after day just so she can get a few scrapes to survive off of from you, you disgusting cheapskate."

Rey's eyes widened at Taylor's words and she flicked a glance down at BB-8, who merely looked back up at the girl, before the two shifted their eyes back onto her and Unkar Plutt.

"I will give Rey the 60 portions for nothing. I will call it her finally-" Unkar Plutt began, gathering the many portions, and placing them on the counter.

"You don't have to say the whole thing," Taylor interrupted him. "Rey, give me your bag."

Rey could do nothing in her state of shock but do as the girl said and handed her the sack she carries for her smaller items, which Taylor took, and tossed up onto the counter.

"Fill it up," she said to Unkar Plutt, and he did as he was told, before passing the item back to her, now full to the brim with portions.

"Thank you, Sir," Taylor smiled at him, while she handed the bag to Rey, who gazed in surprise and happiness down at all of the food it was filled with.

Turning, Taylor lifted a hand to Rey's back, and led her away, BB-8 following along beside his Master as always.

"Okay, that's the _**second**_ time you've gotten something from someone I know who cannot be persuaded easily," Rey said, as she slung the strap of the bag over her shoulder. " _ **How**_ do you do that?"

"It's a gift," Taylor responded, before sending Rey a soft smile. "Besides, if you're not going to come with me, I'm certainly not going to leave you with nothing."

Rey smiled back at Taylor, unable to believe she now had enough food to easily last her a couple of months. "Thank you, Taylor."

"You're welcome," she said, and the three headed back to Rey's speeder.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes - Thanks to all of you who favorited and/or followed this story! Please review too though. It would mean so much to me!

\- MedievalWarriorPrincess - I can always count on you to give me feedback on my fics, sweetie! Even the ones where you have no idea what's going on in them. ;) Can't wait for you to see the new Star Wars movie!

\- littlenerd - Here you go! I hope you enjoy it. And thanks so much for reviewing!

\- TheRealTayler13 - Wow! You have a great username for this fic! ;) Thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got me all of this food," Rey said in wonder, as she gazed down at her bag full of portions.

Taylor thanked the man for the fruit she'd just bought from him, then joined Rey, who was standing with BB-8. "Well, don't flaunt it," She said, reaching out with a slender hand to close the girl's bag. "Do you wish to get robbed?"

Rey scoffed. "Please. I can handle myself."

"I have no doubt," said Taylor, after taking a bite of the fruit, then tossing it to Rey for one. "But all it takes it one to distract you and the other to grab your bag for you to lose it."

"I'd hunt them down," Rey responded, before biting off a piece of the fruit.

Taylor smiled softly, watching Rey enjoy the delicious item of rare naturally grown food, before speaking. "I'll need to go tonight. Does Unkar Plutt have any type of security?"

Rey scoffed once more, while tossing the fruit back to Taylor for her turn. "This isn't the Resistance, Taylor. He has a couple of thugs who stand guard during the night, but that's it." Smiling, she quirked a dark brow at the other girl. "Should be easy enough with your mind trick."

Taylor laughed, before sighing softly, as she absently fiddled with the fruit in her slender hands. "I shouldn't have used it the two times I did. It's too dangerous." Lifting the item to her lips, she took another bite.

"How?" Rey inquired.

Taylor sighed once more, before responding. "The one I told you about, the one I loved, he can sense me, especially when I use my. . . powers. He could even potentially locate me. And he's dangerous, so I can't have that."

"You can do more than the mind trick?" Rey asked, her brow quirking, and her voice laced with surprise and excitement.

"Yes," Taylor responded. "Much more."

"And the old boyfriend of yours can do things too?" inquired Rey.

Taylor nodded, a fresh soft sigh slipping past her lush pink lips, as she thought about Kylo Ren. "Yes, he can."

But, before either girl who said anything further on the subject, two of the aforementioned thugs of Unkar Plutt's came up to them, and one threw a bag over BB-8, while the other announced they wanted the droid.

"What? Oi!" Rey exclaimed. "Get away from him!"

Taylor dropped what was left of the fruit, and swiftly kicked the first thug in the face, as he tried to collect BB-8. "Get away from him!"

The second thug wrapped its arms around Rey and lifted her up off of her feet, but she swiftly bit down on his hand, causing him to release her with a cry of pain, though he soon recovered, and punched the girl in her face.

Taylor vaguely registered the sound of what appeared to be a man's voice calling, 'Hey!', but she had a lifetime of experience in not waiting for men to rescue her, so she continued her battle with the first thug, keeping him away from BB-8.

Swiftly spinning around, she kicked him square in the chest, knocking him back into a nearby display stand, while Rey began beating the second one with her staff, and, soon, the two thugs were out cold.

"Are you all right?" asked Taylor, as she and Rey rushed forward to free BB-8 from the bag the first thug had thrown over him.

"Yeah," replied Rey, before quirking a brow at Taylor. "You?"

"Yes," said Taylor, as the two of them threw off the sack, and BB-8 beeped in question. "It's all right, little one. You're safe."

"Who were those men?" asked BB-8.

"They work for Unkar," Rey responded, as she picked up her staff from where she'd dropped it to help with the bag, while Taylor hadn't needed to unholster her blaster.

Suddenly, BB-8 let out a droid's version of a scream and the two girls turned their gazes back onto him, both wide eyed.

"What is it?" asked Taylor, before he continued beeping, and she and Rey followed the droid's gaze to a man standing a ways off, looking at them, while he leaned against one of the tent poles.

"Him?" Rey inquired.

Taylor didn't need BB-8's explanation as Rey did, to see why her droid was reacting to the man as he was. "He's wearing Poe's jacket!"

"Your Pilot friend?" Rey said, and, when Taylor nodded, the two girls got to their feet, and began to chase after him, the man looking around in confusion for a few seconds, before wisely beginning to take off himself.

Rey knew this place like the back of her hand, so she led BB-8 and Taylor through the market on a shorter path to cut the man off, soon stepping in to cut him off, where Rey swiftly hit him across the face with her staff, knocking him to the ground.

Taylor unholstered her blaster and aimed it down at the man, while Rey continued to threaten him with her staff, and BB-8 rolled up by the man's legs.

"What's your hurry, _**thief**_?" Rey spat down at him.

"What? Thief?" the man exclaimed in disbelief, still trying to get over the blow she'd delivered to him, when BB-8 opened one of his compartments, stuck out one of his mechanical arms, and shocked his right leg. "Ow! Hey! What?"

"The jacket! You stole it!" Taylor said, stepping closer to him, her blaster aimed directly at his head. How she wished she could lash out on him with her abilities, rather than this gun.

The man pushed himself up onto one elbow. "I've had a pretty messed up day, all right? So, I'd appreciate it if you two would stop _**accusing**_ me. . ." But anything further he was going to say was cut off by BB-8 shocking him in the leg again. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Where did you get it?" Taylor demanded to know. "It belongs to my friend!"

"It belonged to Poe Dameron," the man sighed, as realization kicked in, and he knew what he'd thought earlier about the droid looking like the one the Pilot had described to him was true. He gazed questioningly up at Taylor. "That was his name, right?"

Taylor could feel her heart sink, as the man came out with her friend's name, and she tightened her hold on the blaster, which was nearly shaking in her grasp at this point. "What happened to him?"

"He was captured by the First Order," the man explained. "I helped him escape, our ship crashed." He paused before going on, flicking a glance at BB-8, before lifting his apologetic, saddened gaze to Taylor, wondering if this could possibly be the girl the Pilot had also talked about. "Poe didn't make it. I tried to help him, I'm sorry."

BB-8's head lowered, as he let out a sad sound, and put away his mechanic arm. Rey looked down at him, then over at Taylor, who's beautiful face had fallen into a look of despair.

"Taylor," she said, freeing a hand from her staff, which she lowered slightly, to reach over and touch the girl's back. "I'm so sorry."

Taylor's hold on her blaster loosened, and she lowered the weapon, as her eyes filled to the brim with tears, some of which soon slipped free, to glide down her cheeks. BB-8 rolled over to her and moved his head on his body so that it leaned against her leg.

She lifted her hand to his lips and closed her eyes, which squeezed more tears free. "I shouldn't have let him go. I knew it'd be too dangerous."

Rey gently rubbed Taylor's slender back, before turning a questioning gaze down onto the man still lying on the ground. "So, you're with the Resistance?"

The man remained silent for a moment, before climbing to his feet. "Obviously. Yes, I am." He straightened his jacket, once he was standing. "I'm with the resistance, yeah." He leaned forward a bit to whisper to the two girls. "I am with the Resistance."

Taylor looked up at the man, her dark brow furrowing. She didn't recognize the handsome young man, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. She didn't know every single Resistance fighter, only her Aunt did, but, still, she had a feeling he was lying.

"Taylor's a Resistance fighter too," Rey said, giving the girl's back a last rub, before moving her hand back to her staff.

The man looked over at Taylor, an expression of fear and surprise on his face, and it confirmed her suspicion that he was lying.

"BB-8 has what Poe came here for," Taylor said, deciding to play along with the man's story, for now. "We have to get back to our base as soon as possible."

The man looked like he couldn't believe what she was saying, but he sighed softly at her words about the droid. "Apparently he has a map to Luke Skywalker. And everyone is after it."

Taylor's heart skipped a beat at the man's words and her blue-green, gold flecked orbs widened. How would he know that? Did Poe tell him? And why would he trust this man, who's now impersonating a Resistance fighter?

Rey's eyes widened too, but for a different reason. "Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a Myth." Her brow furrowed, as she realized something, and turned her full attention onto Taylor. "Wait. You told me last night that your friend and BB-8 were here to get a map to your Father's location." Her eyes widened once more. "Is _**Luke**_ _**Skywalker**_ your _**Father**_?"

"Wait," the man said, holding up a hand, as he moved closer to the two girls, and looked at Taylor. "You're Luke Skywalker's _**daughter**_?"

But, before Taylor could respond, BB-8 came rolling back into the tent, having left a few seconds ago upon hearing something, and the three turned their attention onto him.

"What is it?" asked Taylor, before she, Rey, and the man followed the droid outside, and, to their horror, there were two Stormtroopers talking to a local, who immediately pointed at the four, and Taylor's heart sank again. "Oh, no. He found us."

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Rey inquired, but, once more, before Taylor could respond, the two girls found one of their hands grasped by the man, and Rey looked angrily over at him. "What are you doing?"

"Come on!" he said, pulling on the girls' hands, and beginning to run. "Come on, BB-8!"

As soon as they took off running, the Stormtroopers beginning firing their blasters at them.

"Let _**go**_ of me!" Rey demanded, trying to tug her hand free of the man's.

Taylor ran alongside the man, doing her best to run, while looking behind herself, both to make sure her droid was with her, and to see where the Stormtroopers were.

"Come on! We got to move!" the man yelled, refusing to let go of the girls' hands.

"I know how to run without you holding my hand!" Rey snapped, finally pulling her hand free of his.

Taylor honestly didn't care, she was too busy worrying about the survival of BB-8 and the two people with her. She knew Kylo Ren would never let his Stormstroopers hurt her, but he didn't think anything about anybody else, not even his own parents really anymore, so she knew they were firing at Rey and the man.

"BB-8, stay close!" Taylor called, then directed her next words to Rey. "Lead the way!"

"This way!" Rey responded, guiding them through the marketplace.

Taylor could hear one of the Stormtroopers order an air strike, just before she, Rey, BB-8, and the man ducked into an empty tent, and her heart sank once more.

"They're shooting at all of us," Rey panted, while the man began digging through the junk in the tent.

"No, they're shooting at you and him," Taylor said, nodding at the man, before reaching out to grasp Rey's nearest arm. "Rey, I'm so sorry. I've put you in terrible danger."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rey. "Taylor, it's not your fault!"

"Yes, it is," responded Taylor. "I'm so sorry, Rey, but you can't stay here any longer. It's not safe."

"Doesn't anyone have blasters around here?" the man cried out in frustration.

"I have one," Taylor looked over at him, before falling to her knees in front of BB-8. "Are you all right, little one?"

While he beeped that he was, the man suddenly shushed them, then came over to crouch by the droid and the two girls, where they could hear the eerie sounds of approaching TIE fighters.

" _ **Stop**_ taking my _**hand**_!" Rey angrily protested, as the man grabbed her and Taylor's once more, and led them out of the tent.

The three and BB-8 didn't get far once they were outside, as the roaring TIE fighters swooped down overhead, and one blasted the tent they'd been hiding in seconds ago, causing a small explosion that knocked them all to the ground.

Taylor recovered first, and was glad to find herself close to Rey, who's back she placed a hand on, as she gazed questioningly at the girl.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Rey nodded, then quirked a dark brow over at her. "Yeah. You?"

"Yes," Taylor responded, spotting BB-8 rolling upright a few feet away. "Where's the man?"

The two girls looked around and spotted him not far from them, laying on his back, looking unconscious.

"Oh, no," Taylor muttered, as they crawled over to him, each taking a side, and reaching out to shake him awake. "Hey!"

The man awoke and pushed himself up as he had before when they first met, and looked in concern from one girl to the other.

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

Rey and Taylor exchanged a somewhat amused look, before shifting their gazes back to him, and nodding.

"Yeah," Rey said.

"Come on," Taylor said, and the two girls offered him their hands this time, which he took, using the holds to get to his feet.

"Follow me," said Rey, and the four took off running once more, the Jakku native leading the way.

* * *

The TIE fighters followed them, roaring their eerie cry what sounded like directly above their heads, blasting mounds of sand up around them, while Rey led the way into Unkar Plutt's lot.

"We can't outrun them!" the man shouted.

"We might!" Rey responded, pointing at the ship they were heading toward. "In that Quad-Jumper!"

Taylor was grateful she'd brought one of her bags with her today, and it was the bag that held her lightsaber, as they had to leave _**now**_.

"Hey! We need a Pilot!" the man pointed out.

"We've got two!" Rey responded, pointing at Taylor, as she spoke.

"You two?" the man asked in disbelief.

"I'll ignore that for now!" Taylor shouted at him.

"What about that ship?" asked the man, gesturing at the large vessel Taylor had felt a pull toward earlier.

"That one's garbage!" said Rey, after flicking a glance over at the ship he was talking about.

The four were not far from the Quad-Jumper, when one of the TIE fighters, seeing them head toward it, swiftly blasted it, resulting in the ship exploding, and Rey, Taylor, the man, and BB-8 came to a screeching halt.

"Garbage will do," Rey announced, and they all turned, then began running toward the large ship, narrowly avoiding a few final TIE fighter blasts, before they were up the ramp, and into the vessel.

"Gunner position is down there," Rey said, as she directed the man to the ship's weapon, before she led Taylor through to the cockpit.

"You ever fly this thing?" the man asked, as he began down the ladder she'd indicated.

"No! This ship hasn't flown in _**years**_ ," responded Rey, as she took the main Pilot seat, and Taylor took the co-Pilot one.

"Can you do this?" Taylor asked Rey, as they started firing up the ship. "Because I need your guidance here, Rey."

"I can do this," Rey said with a nod, before continuing to mutter the four words to herself. "I can do this."

They began lifting off, but to say it was a rocky one would be a serious understatement, and, at one point, the ship went sideways, taking out Unkar Plutt's lot sign, flying straight over the man afterward, as he yelled at them.

"Stay low!" the man called.

"What?" Rey shouted back in confusion.

"He's right, stay low," Taylor said. "It confuses the TIE fighters tracking."

"If you say so," Rey responded.

"BB-8, hang on!" Taylor shouted back to her droid, continuing when he beeped in confusion at her. "We're going low!"

She could hear her beloved droid being thrown around, as Rey took the main controls, and flipped the ship several times, the TIE fighters right behind them, and it wasn't long before they were hit with a blast.

"What are you _**doing**_ back there?" asked Rey. "Are you ever going to fire back?"

"I'm working on it!" the man responded. "Are the shields up?"

Taylor looked around for that particular button and reached up to press it, pulling up the ship's shields. "Okay, we're good!"

Rey continued to fly the ship low, moving around as much as possible to dodge the TIE fighters' blasts.

"We need some cover!" the man shouted, after failing to shoot down the two familiar aircrafts.

"We're about to get some!" Rey replied, as she recognized the area they were now in, and knew it was full of fallen ships and such from the last war, speaking to Taylor when she went on. "I hope."

Taylor's eyes widened at the sight of the battleship graveyard, now understanding how Rey has kept herself alive all these years. There's plenty to scavenge.

Rey punched it and guided the ship through the forgotten aircrafts, Taylor keeping the power stable while she did so, and soon the man had shot down one of the TIE fighters.

"Nice shot!" Rey called to the man.

"Great shot!" Taylor congratulated him. "Keep it up!"

But not even a moment later, the remaining TIE fighter had blasted the underside of the ship, damaging the gun.

"All right. The canon's stuck in forward position. I can't move it. You two have got to loose them," the man announced after the hit.

Rey and Taylor shared a look at this, before the former spotted the engines she'd just been scavenging in yesterday.

"I can try and loose them in there," Rey said, as she turned the ship toward them.

"If you can't, you're going to have to flip this ship around, so he can get a shot on them," Taylor responded, as she began converting power.

"What?" Rey exclaimed. "I've never done that!"

"First time for everything," Taylor replied.

Rey sucked in a deep breath, then guided the ship into the engine.

"Are we really doing this?" the man asked in disbelief, as he saw where the girls had taken their ride.

"I don't know if I can do this, Taylor," Rey said, as she flew the ship through the narrow passages.

"You can! I know you can, Rey!" replied Taylor, sucking in a deep breath herself, before she nodded her long dark silky head. "And I'm going to help you."

Rey punched it and took the ship out through a hole in the side of the battle aircraft. At that moment, Taylor reached over, and clapped her hand over Rey's nearest one on the lever, pushing it forward. Suddenly, the ship went down, then flipped around, causing the underside to be upward, and giving the man a clear shot at the TIE fighter, which he took, blasting it out of the sky, before Taylor tugged her and Rey's hands down, righting the ship, allowing them to fly off.

"Whoo!" the man cheered.

Rey looked over at Taylor, as the girl released her hold on her hand, and return to her co-Pilot duties, merely sending the female Scavenger a look and a hint of a smile, which Rey returned, before they focused on getting off the Planet.

* * *

Once they were safely off planet, Rey set the ship to auto Pilot, before she and Taylor got up from their seats, and Rey immediately pulled Taylor into a hug, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, my gosh! That was amazing! I can't believe we did that!" she exclaimed.

Taylor smiled softly and hugged Rey back. It had been so long since she had been around a girl her own age, and she'd never felt the kind of connection with any of them that she did with this girl.

"You were incredible, Rey! I knew you could do it," Taylor responded.

"Come on!" Rey said, pulling back, where she took Taylor's hand, and led her out to where they soon were reunited with the man, and the three launched into compliments for one another, BB-8 gazing confusingly up at them, as they circled around him, praising each other for their jobs well done.

The three fell silent though, when BB-8 beeped up in concern, and Taylor fell to her knees in front of her droid. "It's all right. We're safe now. And we're going home."

"I'll help you get there," Rey said, and Taylor lifted a soft smile of gratitude to the girl, an action she returned, before Taylor rose to her feet, and the two girls shifted their attention onto the man.

"We don't know your name," spoke Rey.

"Finn," the man replied, then gazed questioningly between the two girls. "What are yours?"

"I'm Rey," the female Scavenger said.

"I'm Taylor," Luke's daughter said next, offering Finn a soft smile.

Finn seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before he took a step closer to the two girls, and began to speak up. "Listen. . ."

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a pipe exploding below a removable floor grate behind them, the sudden minor explosion startling all of them, and they immediately rushed over to it.

"Help me with this! Quick!" Taylor exclaimed. "BB-8, stay back!"

"What's going on?" Finn demanded to know, as he and the two girls lifted the floor grate, Rey the first to jump in.

* * *

A moment later, Rey popped her head up from the floor compartment where she and Taylor were inspecting the problem, her eyes wide with panic.

"It's the motivator!" she told Finn. "Grab us a Harris wrench! Check in there." She pointed to a box of fallen tools.

"How bad is it?" Finn asked, crawling over to it.

"If we want to live, not good," Rey responded, ducking back down into the compartment.

Taylor suddenly leaned back against the wall down below, a slender hand clutched to her chest, which Rey soon noticed, and gazed questioningly at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Taylor nodded, taking a moment to recover from the wave of anger she'd just felt Kylo Ren experience, before pushing herself off of the wall.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Just got a little lightheaded."

Rey growled in frustration, popping her head up out of the floor compartment again. "We need to get this fixed."

"They're hunting us now," Finn called to the girls. "We've got to get out of this system." He found what he hoped was the right tool.

"Taylor, I'll take you home, but I need to know where your base it," Rey spoke up to her friend.

"This?" Finn asked, tossing the tool to Rey, who caught it, then ducked down below to use it.

Taylor locked eyes with Finn and quirked her dark brow at him. She knew he was lying about being with the Resistance. "Go ahead, Finn. Tell her."

Finn gave her a look of disbelief, before gesturing her to him with one of her hands, so Taylor climbed out of the floor compartment, and crawled over to him.

"Okay, you obviously know I'm not with the Resistance," Finn said to Taylor at a whisper once she was close enough. "I'm just trying to get away from the First Order."

Taylor reached out and grabbed a fistful of Finn's black shirt, using the hold to tug him closer to her. "I swear, if you hurt Poe in _**any**_ way, Stormtrooper. . ."

"No!" Finn whispered urgently. "I told you, I helped him escape. I don't want that life. I want to escape."

Taylor wished she could get into his mind at this moment, but after sensing Kylo Ren a moment ago, she was hesitant to use her power again, at least right now, when they just barely escaped Jakku.

"You make one wrong move, being found by the First Order will be the least of your problems," Taylor warned, before she released her hold on his shirt, then whispered to him. "Our base is in the Ileenium Systen." She then moved back a bit, Finn sending her a grateful look, just as Rey popped her head up again, needing another tool.

"Pilex driver, hurry," she said, turning a questioning gaze onto Taylor once more, as Finn hunted for the item. "So, where's your base?"

"Tell her, Finn," said Taylor, spotting the tool on the top of the pile in the fallen box, taking it, and walking over to give it to Rey, quirking her brow encouragingly at him as she did so.

"It's in the Ileenium System," Finn said to Rey, after meeting Taylor's gaze, while Rey took the tool she handed her. "Get us there as fast as you can."

He gave Taylor a Thumbs Up, when Rey disappeared back into the floor compartment, and Taylor returned the action with a soft smile, while BB-8 stuck out one of his arms, and ignited his little lighter, giving his own version of the gesture, and Taylor giggled at her droid's actions.

Rey said something about dropping the two of them and BB-8 off somewhere, before she needed tape.

"What about you?" Finn asked, while Taylor as well gazed in confusion down at the girl.

"I've got to get back to Jakku," Rey said, with a furrowed brow, as if that was obvious.

"Back to Jak- Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?" said Finn, holding up a roll of tape.

"It's not that one," Rey responded, and she pointed at the one she needed, while responding to all of the different rolls of tape Finn held up. "No. No. The one I'm pointing to. No. No. No! If we don't patch this up, the propulsion tank will overflow, and flood this ship with poisonous gas!"

BB-8 rolled forward and bowed his head down at the yellow tape, so Finn crawled forward, and grabbed it, holding it up to Rey with a questioning gaze. "This?"

"Yes," Rey said, catching it he tossed it at her.

"Rey, I told you, it's not safe for you on Jakku anymore," Taylor said, as she fell into a crouch, well aware of Finn's eyes on her legs and short skirt as she did so. "Please, come with me."

"I can't, Taylor," said Rey, popping up from finishing taping the pipe. "I'm sorry."

Taylor parted her lush pink lips to say something, but, before she could, the ship suddenly went dark with a loud clunking sound.

"That can't be good," Finn uttered.

"You don't say," Taylor snapped back, offering Rey her hand, and helping her out of the floor compartment. "To the cockpit."

The three ran down the hall, Rey and Taylor sitting in front, while Finn stood in between them, his hands on the back of their chairs, as the former girl checked the controls.

"Someone's locked onto us," she said, her voice laced with fear. "All controls are overridden."

The three shared a frightened look, as another clunking sound was heard, and Finn began to climb up onto the side of Taylor's chair, placing another leg on the front of the controls, and using the two girls' heads to push himself up.

"Ow!" Taylor said, while Rey shoved his hand off of her head, saying, "Get off!"

"What do you see?" asked Taylor, just as the cockpit was flooded with red lights, and she felt her heart sink.

"It's the First Order," Finn said, as he jumped back down between their two chairs.

"What do we do?" Rey inquired, before gently shaking her head. "There must be something."

"You said poisonous gas," said Finn, looking at Rey.

"We fixed that," Rey responded, after sharing a look with Taylor.

"Can you two unfix it?" Finn asked, and the girls shared a look again, before getting up, and piling out of the cockpit.

Finn grabbed three oxygen masks off the wall, as they headed for the still open floor compartment, the man getting it first, while Taylor gestured her droid in next.

"Come on, BB-8," she said, she and Rey going to one knee to help lower him down to Finn.

"I got him," Finn said, just before tripping and falling onto his back, BB-8 on top.

"Get in," Taylor urged by placing a hand on Rey's back.

"What? You're coming too," Rey objected with a furrowed brow.

"I've got to get my weapon," Taylor said, and Rey flicked a glance down at the blaster holstered to her thigh, to which Taylor shook her head. "Not that one."

"The odd looking one you wouldn't tell me about?" inquired Rey, and Taylor nodded.

"Finn, give her a mask," said Rey, she hadn't known the girl long, but, as insane as it sounded, she already trusted her.

"What?" Finn responded. "Get in here! Both of you!"

BB-8 shot out one of his arms and grabbed a mask from the pile by Finn, then held it up to Rey, who took it, and gave it to Taylor.

"I'll be back," Taylor said, taking the mark from Rey.

"You'd better be," replied Rey, and Taylor sent her a soft smile, an action the female Scavenger returned, before she took off running, and Rey climbed in with BB-8 and Finn, the droid beeping his own concerns to his Master, as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes - Wow! So many follows and favorites! I can't thank you guys enough. But, again, please, please, please review! (A very special, 'Thanks!' to those who did. Please continue to do so!) And don't be afraid to let me know if there was a specific line, or specific lines, you enjoyed, and/or a specific bit, or specific bits, you loved too. I love as detailed feedback as possible!

* * *

As Taylor ran toward where she'd hidden her bag while Rey had done the initial inspection of the leak coming from the floor, she tossed the oxygen mask she was carrying off to the side. She didn't need it.

If this was indeed the First Order who had captured the ship they were on, the gas wouldn't do anything against Kylo Ren, just as it wouldn't to her, and so if she was going to protect BB-8, Finn, and Rey, she was going to need her lightsaber.

Opening the small compartment on the wall, Taylor reached in, and grabbed her bag. She could hear banging, as whoever was on this freighter began to break in, and her heart skipped a beat with each sound, which seemed to be getting closer and louder.

"Come on," she muttered to herself, while she dug through the bag, and she'd finally gotten her slender hand around the base of her weapon, when the banging stopped, and whoever was responsible for it entered ship.

Taylor held her breath, as an eerie silence fell upon the air.

* * *

Chewie and Han swiftly entered the Millennium Falcon, weapons drawn. The two took a few steps further inside upon being greeted by no immediate threat and a smile of happiness began to light up Han's aging, but still handsome, face.

"Chewie," he said, his eyes aglow. "We're home."

The Wookie roared in agreement, before he and Han began inspecting the ship, not doing so for long when they heard a clanging noise, and the two exchanged a look. Knowing every inch of the Millennium Falcon, they immediately moved to where the noise was coming from.

Han aimed his blaster into the floor compartment, as Chewie lifted up the heavy grate that covered it, and Finn and Rey, now wearing their oxygen masks, looked up at the pair in fright.

"Where are the others?" Han demanded to know. "Where's the Pilot?"

" _ **I'm**_ the Pilot," Rey responded.

" _ **You**_?" said Han with an unbelieving quirk of his brow, while Chewie roared his own disbelief at the girl's words.

"No, it's true," Rey went on, looking over at the Wookie. "We're the only ones on board." She didn't know who these two were, and Taylor hadn't returned yet, so she wasn't going to risk her friend's life, and possibly her and Finn's, as well as BB-8's, by telling them about the other girl, who could probably handle the pair with no issue, given what she's seen her do before, and her comment of being able to do much more.

Thankfully, Finn was more surprised that Rey could speak the Wookie's language to realize that she'd lied about them having another member to their party.

"You can understand that thing?" he inquired with a furrowed brow, as he gazed up at Chewie, his gaze soon going to Han, when the man spoke up again next.

"And that thing can understand you too, so watch it," he said, before gesturing with his blaster. "Come on out of there."

Finn and Rey began to remove their oxygen masks, which is when Han noticed BB-8, and his brow furrowed, as he fell into a crouch by the open floor compartment to get a better look at him.

"Wait a second," he muttered. "I know that droid."

"Uncle Han?" came Taylor's voice from the opposite end of the room.

Finn and Rey were just beginning to panic even further, as the man recognized BB-8, when they heard Taylor's voice, and looked over to see her standing there, her unusual weapon held in one slender hand, while her beautiful face was holding a look of surprise and joy.

Han looked over as well at the sound of the girl's voice and his brow smoothed out at the sight of his Niece, despite the even further confusion that took hold of him at the sight of her here, with these two unknown people, of all places.

"Taylor?" he asked, as he slowly rose back to his full height, and Chewie voiced his happiness at seeing Han's Niece.

A bright smile lit up Taylor's beautiful face, as if hearing her Uncle's voice made her 100% sure it was actually him, and she secured her lightsaber onto her thigh holster, having a space for it next to her blaster, before she rushed forward.

"Kid?" Han said, even while he moved forward, and opened his arms to her, which she jumped right into, wrapping her own around his neck, her feet dangling a few inches up off of the floor, as he held her, wrapping her securely up into his warm, loving embrace. "Kid, what the Hell are you doing here?"

"Uncle Han," Taylor said, her blue-green, gold flecked eyes filling with a sheen of tears of relief. "I've never been so happy to see you in all of my life."

Han sighed softly and kept her held up off of the ground with one arm, while he lifted the other to cup the back of her dark silky head with his hand. "It's all right, kid. I'm here. I've got you."

Behind Taylor, Finn and Rey climbed out of the floor compartment, their faces perfect masks of confusion, while BB-8 shot out three of his arms, connected them to the walls, and used the hold to pull himself free, where he released the limbs, putting them back into his body, as he righted himself on the floor, and rolled over to Chewie, beeping happily at seeing the Wookie, and Chewie roared his own excitement, as he lowered a large, furry hand to pat the droid on its head.

Han set Taylor back down onto her feet and moved his hands to her upper arms, as he gazed down at her as an angry, disappointed parent would.

"Now, what the Hell are you doing here?" he demanded to know, before flicking his glance to Finn and Rey, then gesturing at them. "And who the Hell are these two? And what the Hell are you doing on this ship?"

Taylor held up a hand to Han. "Relax, Uncle Han. You'll blow a gasket." She looked over at the Wookie and a fresh bright smile alit her beautiful face. "Chewie!"

"Blow a gasket?" Han mumbled, as Taylor hugged the Wookie, who voiced his own concerns, as he held the girl.

"I'm fine, Chewie," she reassured him, looking up from where she'd rested her head on his furry chest. "It's just been a rough couple of days."

Chewie still voiced his worries, lifting his large hairy hands to cup her beautiful face between them.

Taylor giggled and patted his chest, while Han turned his attention onto Finn and Rey, placing his hands on his hips as he spoke to them.

"All right, somebody better start giving me some answers," he said. "Let's start with where you got this ship."

"Niima Outpost," Rey responded, no longer as afraid of the man and the Wookie as she'd been, since Taylor seems to vouch for them, and she knows the girl wouldn't let anything happen to her or Finn, despite just meeting the man.

"Jakku?" said Han, bewildered. "That _**junkyard**_?"

"Thank you!" Finn exclaimed, glad to find somebody who didn't think the dust bowl of a Planet was somehow a Paradise, before turning to whisper to Rey. "Junkyard."

"I told you we should've double checked the Western Reaches," Han said to Chewie, before shifting his attention back onto the pair. "Who had her? Ducain?"

"We stole it," Taylor said, as she moved back over to stand by Finn and Rey, knowing they'd have a better chance with her Uncle the closer she was to them.

Rey nodded, glad to have her back at her physical side. "From Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from _**me**_!" Han stated to Rey, after flicking a glance at Taylor about her statement that she helped steal the ship, unable to help feeling a swell of pride in his Niece for doing so, and she defiantly picked the best aircraft to take. "Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon. For _**good**_!" Turning on his heel, he begin to stride away from the group.

Rey's eyes widened and she took a few steps after the man. " _ **This**_ is the 'Millenium Falcon'?" she asked in amazement and excitement. " _ **You're**_ Han Solo?"

"I used to be," replied Han, shutting a small compartment.

" _ **Han**_ _**Solo**_ is your _**Uncle**_?" asked Finn, turning on Taylor.

"Kid, come here!" Han called, lifting a hand to gesture his Niece to come with one finger, as he stood by the hall that led to the cockpit.

Taylor sighed, raising a delicate limb to Rey's back, as she moved past the girl, and joined her Uncle. "BB-8, stay here."

"Han Solo, the Rebellion General?" Finn inquired at Rey.

"No, the smuggler," Rey responded, turning her dark head to look at him.

"Wasn't he a war hero?" asked Finn next, looking up at Chewie, who merely shrugged, and muttered his confusion on the subject.

" _ **This**_ is the ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?" Rey called after Han.

" _ **Twelve**_!" the man angrily shouted over his shoulder, before mumbling to himself, as he led Taylor to the cockpit. "Fourteen."

* * *

Once in the cockpit, Han turned to look at Taylor.

"Kid, what are you doing to me?" he asked her. "Are you _**trying**_ to get me killed by your Aunt?"

"You seem to be doing a good enough job with that yourself," Taylor responded.

Han sighed, lifting a hand to point a warning finger at her. "Don't test me. What the Hell are you doing all the way out here?" He gestured back out the hallway. "And with those two?"

"Hey! That girl saved my life!" Taylor responded, it being her turn to point a warning finger.

"And the guy?" Han asked.

Taylor sighed softly and kind of rolled her eyes. "I think we more saved him. But he's a good man."

" _ **Who**_ are they?" pressed Han.

"Rey's a Scavenger on Jakku," Taylor explained. "Finn. . ." She sighed softly again. "Finn's complicated."

Han sighed next, but, before he could say anything else to his Niece, he noticed something on the controls, and went storming out of the cockpit, with an angry, "Hey!"

Taylor sighed once more and followed after her Uncle back to BB-8, Chewie, Finn, and Rey.

* * *

"Some moof milker put a compressor on the ignition line," Han said to Chewie, Taylor following along behind him.

"Unkar Plutt did," responded Rey. "I thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much stress on the hyperdrive."

". . .stress on the hyperdrive," said Han, at the same time she did, which brought Han to a halt, and caused him to look over at the girl.

Taylor came to a halt beside Chewie, BB-8 still standing by the Wookie, and her dark brow quirked as Han and Rey spoke the same words about the ship. Somebody who spoke her Uncle's language.

Han gazed at Finn and Rey for a moment, before gesturing at them, as he looked over at Chewie.

"Chewie, throw 'em in a pod," he said. "We'll drop them on the nearest inhabited planet."

"What?" Taylor exclaimed, as Finn and Rey also voiced their protests.

Taylor held up a warning finger to the Wookie and sent him a look of the same emotion. "Chewie, don't you dare."

"What? No!" Rey said, she and Finn following after Han, soon joined by Taylor. "We need your help."

"Uncle Han, you're not leaving Finn and Rey _**anywhere**_ but with _**me**_ ," said Taylor.

Han spun on his Niece and the two, and pointed his warning finger at Taylor once again. "Hey, if you hadn't snuck off of base, I wouldn't now be babysitting you, your droid, and this pair." He gestured at Finn and Rey.

"No one's asking you to babysit us!" Taylor snapped. "We obviously can't go anywhere without your permission now that you've got your beloved ship back. And BB-8 has to get back to base as soon as possible!"

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker," Finn beat Taylor to it, but his words brought Han to a halt, and the man slowly turned to look at the three, though, particularly, his Niece. After all, Luke was her Father. As well as his friend, Leia's twin brother, and the Uncle to his son, whom he did his best to train as a Jedi, despite the horrible outcome.

"That's why I left base," Taylor explained. "Aunt Leia sent Poe Dameron to collect the map. I told him to take BB-8 with him." She gestured at the droid, who had been rolling along behind her, and now stopped by her legs. "When we didn't hear from him for a while, I got worried. I couldn't get a signal from his ship, but I got one from BB-8. So, I took a fighter, and went to find them."

"The First Order captured him," Finn said, causing Han and Taylor to share a knowing look. "I helped him escape, but our ship crashed on Jakku." He flicked a glance at Taylor, sighing softly, before returning his gaze to Han. "Poe didn't make it."

Han sighed sadly, stepping forward to reach out to touch Taylor, but she moved so that his hand only grabbed air, and he retracted the limb. "Oh, kid. I'm so sorry. I know how much Dameron meant to you."

"It doesn't matter," Taylor said, with a gentle shake of her head, despite the fresh tears that had welled up in her ears. "All that matters is that BB-8 has a map to my Father and we need to get it to Aunt Leia as soon as possible." She moved forward at that, enough so that she was only a couple of steps from Han, and gazing up at him. "Uncle Han, would you please take us home?"

Han sighed, as he looked down at his Niece, who had always been like a daughter to him, especially since Luke had left raising her to he and Leia when he disappeared, and especially since, had his son, who loved, and he has to believe still loves, Taylor more than anything, not taken the path he did, he knew they'd have end up wed, maybe had a family of their own, more little Jedis.

Han was just parting his lips to respond, when there was a sudden clunking sound heard above, outside of the ship.

"Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose," Han mumbled, before brushing past his Niece, and heading out of the ship.

"Wait, what?" Finn asked, as the three and BB-8 followed after the man and Chewie.

Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes, she should've known her Uncle and Chewie were on this freighter, out here, on a smuggling mission.

"BB-8, stay close," she said to her droid, as they followed Han out of the Millennium Falcon and onto the deck.

"Did you just say, 'Rathtars'? Hey!" Finn asked. "You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?"

"I'm hauling Rathtars," Han responded, as the lot of them came to a halt in front of a monitor, and he began flicking through the cameras. He caught sight of the look Taylor was sending him and pointed a warning finger at her yet again. "Don't give me that look! You get that look from your Aunt."

"I'm not the one hauling giant ugly dangerous beasts on this freighter!" Taylor shouted back.

"Well, I'm not like you, I can't see the future! I didn't know I'd have to worry you and your friends here," Han responded, jerking his thumb at Finn and Rey. He went back to the monitor as Taylor sighed softly. "Oh, great. It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must've tracked us from Nantoon."

"What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked, as they began to follow Han further into the freighter.

"Giant, ugly, dangerous beasts," Taylor repeated.

"You ever heard of the 'Trillia Massacre'? Finn inquired to the girl.

"No," responded Rey.

"Good," Finn said.

"I got three of 'em going to King Prana," Han explained, as they walked.

" _ **Three**_?" said Finn in disbelief. "How'd you get 'em on board?"

"We used to have a bigger crew," Han replied, picking up his pace before Taylor could reprimanded him.

* * *

A ways into the freighter, Chewie opened up a hatch to the floor crawl space.

"You three get below, and stay there until I say so," Han instructed.

"What about BB-8?" asked Taylor, not a fan of hiding, but if, in this case, it meant getting out of there sooner, she'd accept it.

"He stays with me until I get rid of the gang," Han went on. "Then we'll be on our way."

"So, you're taking us home?" Taylor said, her blue-green, gold flecked orbs glowing with hope.

Han sighed. "Yeah, kid. Of course I am. But we aren't going anywhere until I get rid of this lot. So, in you go."

"What about the Rathtars?" asked Finn. "Where are you keeping them?"

He, Rey, and Taylor jumped as one of the creatures made itself known in that moment by slamming up against the door to its cell directly behind them, its large eye pressed to the window.

"There's one," Han pointed.

Taylor sent Finn and Rey a nod, and Finn began climbing down into the floor first first, followed by Rey.

"Are you sure you can handle them?" Taylor asked.

"Of course I'm sure," replied Han. "I'll do what I always do, talk myself out of it."

Chewie roared in disagreement with that statement and now it was the Wookie's turn to get a pointed finger of warning.

"Yes, I do. _**Every**_ time," he said, before shifting his gaze onto Taylor, who was now looking at him with worry. "We'll be fine. I promise."

Reaching out, he grasped her upper arms, then leaned in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We'll be on our way home before you know it," Han continued, as he pulled back, then gestured her into the crawl space. "Now go."

Taylor nodded and fell to one knee by BB-8, reaching out to place a hand on his head, as he gazed at her in worry. "You'll be fine, little one. As will I." Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to her droid's head, before climbing into the hole, sending BB-8 a reassuring look once in, when he made a sad sound. "Go on."

BB-8 did as he was told, and rolled over to Han, while Chewie closed and secured the hatch.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Rey asked, as she, Finn, and Taylor crouched in the crawl space, listening to the gang confront Han.

"No," said Finn, so the three began crawling along on their hands and knees.

"They have blasters," Rey pointed out.

"A lot of them," Finn responded.

Sighing softly, Taylor reached for her thigh holster, and pulled out her blaster. She guessed, as Finn was a Stormtrooper, he had to be good with one, but she'd only seen Rey with her staff, which was on the Millennium Falcon.

"You two want to flip a coin for this?" she asked.

"You'd better give it to Finn," Rey said. "I haven't held a blaster in a while."

Taylor handed the weapon to Finn, meeting his gaze, before she let go of her hold on it. "You shoot my Uncle or my droid or Chewie, or me and Rey, or yourself. . ."

"I know, I know," Finn said, taking the blaster, before nodding at the usual weapon still on the girl's holster.

"What about that thing?" he inquired. "What is it?"

"None of your business, that's what," Taylor snapped back, her lightsaber was a last minute weapon.

The trio's hearts sank, as a moment later, there was another gang, boxing BB-8, Chewie, and Han in in the hallway.

"We've got to do something," Rey whispered. "We're even more outnumbered than we were before."

Taylor motioned for them to keep crawling, this time the opposite way, the trio listening to the conversation going on above as they did.

"That BB unit," the heavy Scottish accented man said. "The First Order is looking for one just like it."

Han looked down at his Niece's droid. Boy, she'd never forgive him if something happened to her beloved BB-8, so he pasted a confused expression on his face, as he returned it to Bala-Tik, while BB-8 rolled behind his legs, but stuck his head out to look at the gang.

"And three fugitives," the gang member went on.

Finn, Rey, and Taylor came to a halt in the crawl space and shared horrified glances with one another.

"First I've heard of it," Han said, even as his heart began beating faster at the thought of these bastards getting ahold of his beloved Niece.

"We need to get to the Falcon," said Taylor, as she resumed their crawling. "Oh, wait."

She made her way over to a panel of fuses, soon flagged on either side by Finn and Rey.

"What is it?" Finn asked. "You got something?"

"If we close the blast doors in that corridor," Taylor began, before Rey picked up on her idea.

"We'll trap both gangs in that area," she finished for her with a smile. "Brilliant."

"Close the blast doors from here?" inquired Finn.

Both girls nodded, while Rey reached out for the panel. "Resetting the fuses should do it."

"Wait, we should make sure those-" Taylor began, but it was too late, as Rey pressed the buttons, and the cell doors to the Rathtars opened, filling the freighter with their eerie roars.

"Oh, no," Rey said.

"'Oh, no' what?" Finn asked.

Rey and Taylor looked at each other and, at the same time, said, "Wrong fuses."

* * *

The three Rathtars began wrecking havoc on the freighter.

"Take my hand," Taylor said, making a split second decision, and offering Rey her hand.

"What? Why?" asked Rey.

"Just do it!" she demanded, and Rey did as she asked.

"What about me?" Finn inquired. "You don't want my hand?"

Taylor sighed in frustration and reached out to grab Finn's hand as well. It wouldn't help her, but it kept him silent, so be it. She then closed her eyes and tried to concentrate with all of the noise filling the freighter.

"What is she doing?" Finn whispered to Rey.

"I don't know," Rey shrugged. "She's been doing odd stuff since we met yesterday.

Taylor blocked them out as best she could, letting the Force surround her, and flow through her, calming her mind, which allowed it to wonder to the minds of the Rathtars. Taming beasts was difficult, and she was rusty on the subject, but their lives depended on it, and she was able to trail into the minds of two of the creatures, sending one after each gang, but she was unable to reach the third, and it went after Han.

Taylor jolted out of her state like she'd been shocked, as the third Rathtar went for BB-8, Chewie, and Han.

"We've got to go. I don't know how long that's going to last," she stated, and she began crawling again, a bewildered Finn and Rey following after her.

"What did you do?" Finn asked.

"Escape now, explain later," Taylor replied.

"Here!" Rey cried out, as they came upon a hatch, and she pushed it open, climbing out first, then offering Taylor her hand, which she took, before the two girls assisted Finn out of the crawl space.

"What do they look like?" the female scavenger asked, as the three began to run.

Just then, the trio rounded the corner, and there was one of the Rathtars Taylor had been able to momentarily 'tame', devouring one of the gang members.

"They look like that," Finn said, before grabbing an arm of both girls, and leading them away down the nearest hall, while Rey gasped in horror and disgust.

"This way!" Taylor called, guiding the way back to the ship.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

Before Taylor could respond, the third Rathtar, the one she hadn't been able to get to, not even momentarily, appeared, and knocked the man off of his feet, then begin pulling him back to itself.

"No! No, no, no!" Finn screamed, trying to grab onto the floor, as he was hauled backward. "Rey! Taylor!"

The two girls came to a halt and spun around, their eyes widening in horror at the sight of their friend in the Rathtar's grasp.

"Finn!" they both cried, immediately running toward him, and trying to grab him, but the creature was too fast, and soon had a huge lead on them, even taking swipes at them with its free tentacles, and they had to duck to avoid them. "Finn!"

By the time they recovered, the Rathtar and Finn were nowhere to be seen, but they soon began hearing his voice, though, by the sound of it, it was coming through a microphone, and they looked over to see another set of monitors.

Rey and Taylor rushed over to it, and could see the Rathtar going through the halls on the cameras with Finn, who continued to scream their names, in its grasp.

"I got this," Rey said, quickly pressing a few buttons, before the two girls waited a few seconds, then she slammed down on a larger switch, causing the blast door the Rathtar had just gone through to close, slicing off the creature's tentacles, which dropped Finn to the floor.

Taylor breathed a sigh of relief and sent Rey a smile. "Nice."

Rey returned her smile and the two girls took off to where Finn had been dropped, finding the man frantically shaking himself free of the slimy severed tenticals.

"Finn," Taylor said, and the man gasped in surprise at the two girls arrival.

"It had me!" he gasped, before pointing at the now closed blast door. "But the door. . ."

"That was lucky," said Taylor, seeing Rey smile out of the corner of her eye, before the three took off running again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes - Wow! You guys are blowing me away with all of the support! Thank you all SO, SO much! Please keep it up! Especially the reviews!

\- _**Alice**_ \- Finn and Taylor have a bit of a conversation in this Chapter that addresses Poe and Taylor's relationship, so I hope you enjoy it! Also, in this story, unlike in the movie, BB-8 is Taylor's droid, not Poe's.

And a special shoutout to _**Artessy-echo**_! Thanks again for your wonderful message and I very much look forward to seeing your artwork!

* * *

"Uncle Han!" Taylor exclaimed, as she, Finn, and Rey came running into the docking bay, relieved beyond belief at the sight of the man, BB-8, and Chewie alive and safe, though the Wookie was favoring his right arm. "What happened to Chewie? Is he all right?"

Han looked over at the sound of his Niece's voice and breathed an incredible sigh of relief. "Kid, thank God you're all right." He nodded his head at her inquiry about Chewie, while BB-8 beeped his happiness at seeing his Master alive and safe too. "Yeah, he's fine. You and him, help Chewie inside." He indicated Finn as he spoke, before pointing at Rey. "You, close the door behind us."

"Get inside, BB-8," Taylor instructed, doing her best to inspect the Wookie's wounded arm, while Finn took his other limb, and slung it over his shoulders, Chewie roaring in pain as they did so.

Everybody got into the Millennium Falcon, Rey heading into the cockpit with Han, while Finn and Taylor got Chewie onto one of the beds.

"Hang on back there!" Han soon called.

"No problem!" Finn responded, as he began to search for medical supplies, finding a weird white ball with a black eye on it, and tossing it to the side.

Taylor jumped out of the wall, as the white ball Finn tossed rolled past her, her dark brow furrowing at the sight of the item, before she shook off the familiar feeling it gave her, and started her own search for medical supplies for Chewie.

* * *

Finding some tape, Taylor headed over to where Finn was attempting to bandage Chewie's arm.

"Maybe you should let _**me**_ do that," she said.

"Why?" Finn asked, but he soon had his answer, as Chewie grabbed the man by the neck, and yanked the man toward himself.

"That's why," Taylor replied.

BB-8 came rolling in, beeping in concern, and Chewie roared at the droid, causing him to beap in fright, as he frantically rolled away.

"Hey!" warned Taylor, lifting a finger of the same emotion to the Wookie. "There's no need for that. Now stop being such a big baby and let us wrap your arm."

Finn watched in amazement as Chewie yielded and let the girl work on his arm.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I've known Chewie all my life," Taylor responded, as she inspected the Wookie's arms. "One of my first memories is being held by him as a baby."

"You can remember being a baby?" Finn said in amazement.

"Yes," Taylor responded. "Why? What's your first memory?"

"Being torn away from my family and forced into servitude by the First Order." replied Finn.

Both Chewie and Taylor looked over at the man at his words, while BB-8 rolled in just enough to gaze at Finn himself, as an awkward silence fell over the room.

"I'm so sorry about all that's happened to you, Finn," Taylor finally broke the eerie quiet with, sending the man a sad smile, and a sympathetic look, before returning to Chewie's arm.

"Thanks," Finn said. "Hey, I'm sorry about Poe. He was a good man."

"Yes, he was," Taylor responded, shoving the heartache the thought of the Pilot caused her to the side.

"Was he your boyfriend?" asked Finn next, averting his gaze in an adorable manner as he spoke.

Taylor laughed softly. "No, he wasn't. Though not for lack of his attempts to be." Sucking in a deep breath, she nodded her head at the Wookie's arm. "Can you hold this, while I get some tape?"

Finn hesitated, but Taylor sent Chewie a look for him to behave, allowing the man to do as she asked.

"So, how come you shot him down?" asked Finn.

Taylor laughed again. "I didn't shoot him down." She found a roll of tape, and returned to Chewie and Finn. "I love Poe. He's probably my best friend." Feeling a touch of sadness once more, as she realized she should be talking about the man in past tense, she shook her head gently, then went on. "But I was in love with someone else." Sighing softly, she pulled off a piece of tape, severing it from the roll with her teeth. "And when the one I loved was gone, I was too afraid to open my heart to another, so I kept Poe at a safe distance."

"Sorry," Finn muttered.

"It's all right," Taylor responded. "I have nothing but good memories of Poe. He even gave me BB-8." She flicked a glance over at her little droid as she spoke. "When I was about 13, Poe and a few others went off to buy some parts from a nearby dealer. The man had about a dozen of the brand new BB models, and Poe picked out BB-8 for me, so I'd always have a friend with me."

"How come he was with Poe then?" Finn asked.

"When Poe went to collect the map to my Father, I sent BB-8 with him," sighed Taylor. "I knew it'd be dangerous and there was no one I trusted more to save that Pilot's skin than BB-8."

She flicked another look down at her droid and send him a soft smile. "I'm so glad you're safe, little one. I couldn't have taken loosing you both."

BB-8 beeped softly, then rolled over, and moved his head on his body to rest is against one of Taylor's black stocking clad legs, causing her to send her little droid a last soft smile, before returning her attention to Chewie.

"So, what about you?" she asked Finn. "It's not every day a Stormtrooper up and decides to abandon and betray the First Order."

Finn looked like he was about to answer, but, just then, Han came around the corner, and Taylor put the finishing touches on Chewie's wounds, before stepping back to allow her Uncle to see the Wookie, so Finn moved over to sit by the table.

Chewie sat up and roared his disappointment in himself, but Han held up a hand to him, as he moved away from his friend.

"Don't say that," he said. "You did great. Just rest."

Turning his attention onto Taylor, he motioned her forward. "And you. Come here, you," he said, and she stepped closer to him, allowing her Uncle to pull her into a hug.

Taylor smiled softly, as she wrapped her arms around her Uncle's waist, and his encircled her back, while he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. Han had a feeling she'd used her powers on the two Rathtars who'd went right for the gangs, and he sighed sadly, hating she had to do that, and all because of his stupidity. Though, to be fair, he wasn't exactly expecting to encounter his Niece out here.

"Good job, kid," Han said to Finn, as he released his hold on Taylor, and walked over to the man, who'd gone to sit down, where he placed his hands on his hips. "Thanks."

Taylor's dark brow quirked at Han's words to the young man. It took quite a lot to get a compliment out of Han Solo. She shared a look with BB-8, before she too walked over to Finn, whom she sat next to, her droid stopping at her feet.

"You're welcome," Finn responded, leaning forward on the table with one arm, which tripped a switch, and the Dejarik game came on, which the man looked at in confusion, while Chewie leaned forward a bit to see it.

"So," Han said, quirking his brow at the three, though especially his Niece, when Rey came to join them, and Finn figured out how to turn the game off. "Fugitives, huh?"

Taylor sent her Uncle a look, before speaking. "The First Order wants the map, of course."

"Finn is with the Resistance," Rey said. "I'm just a Scavenger."

Han looked at Finn, before turning his gaze onto Taylor, who gently shook her head at him, silently telling him to let the subject be for now.

"Let's see what you got," said Han, doing as his Niece wanted, and not commenting on the matter, rather directing his words at BB-8.

BB-8, though knowing Han, trusted his Master way more, and looked up at Taylor. "Should I?" he beeped.

"Go ahead," Taylor smiled at him, causing the little droid to roll forward, into the open area of the room, where he projected the map.

While Rey took a seat opposite of Finn, Taylor stood from her position, and stepped into the map, as did Han, flicking her curious gaze over it, as Chewie sat up in his bed to look at it himself.

"This map's not complete," Han said. "It's just a piece."

Taylor walked along through the piece of the map, her blue-green, gold flecked orbs taking in every detail of every part of it.

"Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him," voiced Han.

"Why did he leave?" inquired Rey.

Han looked over at Taylor at his question, his heart aching at all of the memories and thoughts it brings into every part of him.

"He was training a new generation of Jedi," Han reluctantly answered. "One boy, an apprentice, turned against him. Destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible. He just walked away from everything." He moved over to Taylor, and lifted a hand to her slender back, gently rubbing it, offering his Niece what comfort he could. "Left Taylor in her Aunt and I's care."

"Do you know what happened to him?" asked Finn.

"A lot of rumors, stories," Han went on. "People that knew him best, think he went looking for the first Jedi Temple."

"The Jedi were real?" Rey said in amazement, flicking a glance at Taylor, as she came up beside the girl, after rising from her seat, and moving into the map herself. "You're a Jedi, aren't you? That's how you can do all of those things?"

Taylor nodded at her friend, but, before she could respond, Han continued.

"I used to wonder about that myself," he said. "I thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil, the Dark side and the Light. The crazy thing is. . ." Han turned to look at Finn, who now stood beside Taylor as well, and Rey. "It's true. The Force, the Jedi. All of it. It's all true." He nodded his head at his Niece. "And, aside from her old man, that girl there is the only Jedi left." Sucking in a deep breath, he moved over to the nearby controls. "Which is why I've gotta get her home as soon as possible."

Taylor motioned for BB-8 to shut off the map, doing her best to ignore the looks of wonder and amazement she was getting on both sides of herself from Finn and Rey at the moment.

Chewie roared and began to get up, but Han held a hand out to him. "No, you rest," he said, before jerking his thumb at the cockpit, as he turned to face Finn, Rey, and Taylor once more. "This is our stop.

* * *

Taylor sat behind her Uncle in the cockpit, Finn next to her, while Rey was up front, beside Han, as the man brought them out of lightspeed, revealing the lush green land and blue waters of the planet Takodana.

"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy," Rey spoke in an awed voice, as she gazed out at the beautiful section of land.

Taylor smiled softly at Rey's words, glad to be showing the girl there's more to the Universe than the dustbowl she lives on, while Han looked over at the female Scavenger in gentle surprise.

* * *

When they landed, Taylor and BB-8 followed an excited Rey outside, the girl going straight to the water's edge, where she came to a halt, and took in the amazing sights, soon even closing her eyes to enjoy the sounds of the birds and the natural noises of the planet.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Taylor, coming to a halt next to Rey.

Rey opened her eyes, flicked them over onto Taylor, then nodded them, as she returned the orbs to the sight before them. "Yes, it is."

"See what you've been missing," Taylor said, placing a slender arm around the girl's waist.

Rey laughed and nodded once more. "You're so lucky, Taylor. To be able to come to places like this."

"You can go anywhere you want too, Rey," pointed out Taylor with a quirked brow.

"Sorry to interrupt," Han said, as he came up on Rey's other side, then held out a small blaster to her. "But you might need this."

"I think I can handle myself," Rey responded.

"I know you do, that's why I'm giving it to you. Take it," replied Han, and the girl took it, aiming it out with one eye closed. "You know how to use one of those?"

"Yeah, you pull the trigger," Rey said.

Taylor laughed softly, before lifting a slender hand to indicate the back of the blaster. "Well, don't forget to take the safety off before you do that."

"Oh," Rey blushed softly, as she noticed the small switch.

"So, Rey," Han began, lifting his hands to his hips. "I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew. A second Mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me." Turning a bit at the waist, he gestured at the ship. "Someone who appreciates the Falcon."

"Are you offering me a job?" Rey asked in amazement, stepping in front of Han to face him.

"I wouldn't be nice to you," Han pointed out. "It doesn't pay much."

"Or anything at all," Taylor was unable to help but tease, a bright smile tugging at the corners of her lips, which earned her a look from her Uncle.

"You're offering me a job," Rey stated, after sending Taylor a smile, while Chewie and Finn emerged from the Falcon behind them.

"I'm _**thinking**_ about it," Han insisted, the three of them falling silent for a bit, as Rey thought about it.

"Well?" asked Taylor, hoping Rey would take it, get away from Jakku, do something else, something for herself, and be in a position where they could also see one another once in a while. "What do you think, Rey?"

Rey flicked a glance at Taylor, before returning her gaze to Han. "If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home."

Taylor sighed softly, something Han noticed, before he shifted a disbelief filled gaze back onto Rey.

"Where? Jakku?" he said.

"I've already been away too long," Rey stated.

A silence fell over the three once more, before Han turned to Chewie, and lifted a hand to gesture at their ship. "Chewie, check out the ship as best you can." Looking back at Rey, flicking a glance at Taylor, he reached out, and lowered the hand she still held the blaster in. "That's too bad. Chewie kind of likes you. And I think Taylor might love you." He jerked his thumb as his Niece, as he passed by the girls.

Taylor scoffed and rolled her eyes, but sent Rey a wink, before she followed along behind her Uncle, an action that caused Rey to giggle.

* * *

"Solo, why are we here again?" Finn asked, as he, Han, Rey, and Taylor, with BB-8 rolling along beside her, as usual, walked up the path to the old castle.

"To get you kids on a clean ship," Han responded.

"Clean?" inquired Rey.

"Do you think it was _**luck**_ that Chewie and I found the Falcon?" Han asked. "If we can find it on _**our**_ scanners, the First Order is not far behind. You want to get to the Resistance, Maz Kanata is our best bet."

"We can trust her, right?" Finn wondered.

"Relax, kid," said Han. "She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so, let me do the talking. And, whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what?" Finn and Rey both asked, as Han brought their small group to halt at the top of the steps they'd climbed in front of the main doors.

"Any of it," Han responded, before the doors slide open, and they entered the bar.

* * *

Maz was bringing some empty cups on a tray to the bar when she felt a familiar presence and turned around to see just who she knew it would be.

"Han Solo!" she called out.

The entire bar went quiet at those words and all eyes turned onto them.

"Oh, boy," Han muttered, before lifting a hand to wave at the woman. "Hey, Maz."

Taylor smiled softly, flicking a glance over at Finn, then Rey, before returning her gaze to Maz, as she made her way through the bar to them.

"Where's my boyfriend?" she asked, coming to a halt in front of Han.

Han smiled softly himself, placing his hands on his hips, before responding. "Chewie's working on the Falcon."

"I like that Wookie," Maz went on, before her eyes shifted to Taylor, and a smile alit her face. "Hello, sweetheart." She held up her arms. "Come down here and give me a hug."

Taylor went into a crouch and reached out to hug Maz, who embraced her warmly in return. "It's good to see you, Maz."

"I assume you need something," Maz said, lifting her gaze to focus on Han, after she and Taylor, who stood up, parted. "Desperately." She raised a hand to gesture the group to follow her. "Let's get to it then."

* * *

A few moments later, the group was seated at a table, Rey digging deep into the food and drink Maz had brought to them, while BB-8 relays his mission to the woman.

"A map," she said, looking up at Han and Taylor from the droid. "To Skywalker himself?"

"I need you to get this lot to Leia," Han said, gesturing around the table.

"Hm," Maz said with a smile, appearing to think for a moment, before shaking her head. "No." She spoke directly to Han, as she went on. "You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han." She smiled again, speaking a few words of affection in her native tongue. "Go home."

"Leia doesn't want to see me," Han responded.

Taylor sighed, sitting back in her chair, grateful when Finn spoke up, as this conversation was one so familiar to her, it was amazing she didn't repeat it in her sleep.

"Please, we came here for your help," he said.

"What fight?" Rey asked, as she held a piece of food in her hand.

"The only fight," Maz replied, focusing on the young woman. "Against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadows spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

"There is no fighting the First Order," Finn suddenly snapped, startling all at the table, as he leaned forward, and fixed Maz with a look. "Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way here right. . ." But he was cut off by Maz's actions of adjusting her specs. "What's this? What are you doing?"

Taylor watched with a furrowed dark brow, as Maz climbed up onto the table, carelessly knocking items off of it, and began crawling over its surface, toward Finn.

"Solo, what is she doing?" the panicked young man asked Han.

"I don't know, but it ain't good," he replied.

"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people," said Maz. "I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

"Maybe he wants to run because you're scaring him, Maz," Taylor leaned forward to whisper.

Finn didn't seem to be phased though. In fact, he bravely sat forward in his chair, and talked back to the woman. "You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the first Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We _**all**_ need to run."

Taylor shared a glance with Rey, as Finn defended himself against Maz, and his words seemed to satisfy the woman, as she backed off with a, 'Hm.'

Then, upon returning to her seat, she pointed over at a pair at a nearby table. "You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

"Finn!" Rey exclaimed, her face etched with disbelief at the man wanting to leave them. "What about Taylor and BB-8? We said we'd see them home."

"They don't look like they need any help, let alone mine," Finn responded, flicking a glance at Taylor and her droid. "And, even if they did, I can't."

With that, the man rose to his feet, still holding the blaster Han had given him aboard the Falcon, which he offered to the man, before he left.

"Keep it, kid," Han said, his face saddened, because he knew his Niece liked this man, even though he was lying about who he was, and he couldn't stand to see another person walk out on her.

Taylor met Rey's gaze of shock and sighed softly, getting to her feet, where she followed after the man.

* * *

When Taylor caught up with Finn, he was at the table with the two men Maz had indicated back at theirs.

"Finn," Taylor said, coming to a halt by the table.

"Don't leave without me," said Finn to two men, after looking up at Taylor.

Rising to his feet, Finn took Taylor's arm, and led her away from the table.

"So, you're just leaving us?" Taylor asked, turning to face the man once they were a few feet away.

"You know why I have to leave," said Finn. "As soon as the First Order gets here, I'm a dead man. Come on, Taylor. You know the First Order too. Forgiveness isn't one of their strong suits."

"But it _**is**_ one of _**mine**_ ," Taylor said, sighing softly, before continuing. "You lied to me, to my friend, even to my droid, about who you are, where you came from, how you knew Poe, then you tell me the truth, which is that you're a Stormtrooper. I should've killed you on the spot. But I didn't. Why do you think that is?"

"Because you're a good person," Finn responded.

"No," Taylor gently shake her head, lifting a slender hand to point at him. "Because _**you**_ are!" She could feel her eyes beginning to burn with tears. "Finn, please. Everybody leaves me. My Mother, my Father, the man I loved, Poe, even my Uncle comes and goes as he pleases. Don't you do it too."

Finn's heart broke, as he listened to her, the pleading desperate tone in her voice, and saw the tears in her eyes. Stepping up to her, he lifted his hands, and cupped either side of her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, Taylor," he said. "I don't want to leave you and Rey, but I have to. I made a choice not to kill for them, for the First Order, and I ran, right into you, and Rey. The two of you looked at me as no one ever had before. But I'm _**done**_ with the First Order. I'm _**never**_ going back. And if I stay with you, they'll find me."

Taylor lifted her slender hands and grasped Finn's wrists. " _ **Don't**_ go. _**Please**_."

Finn sighed softly, then leaned in, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, speaking as he pulled back, and met her tear filled orbs.

"Take care of yourself," he said. "Please."

Releasing his hold on her, Finn backed up, then turned away from Taylor, and walked out with the two men.

Taylor could feel the warm tears slip free from her blue-green, gold flecked orbs and slide down her cheeks, as she watched him leave, but her attention was soon drawn elsewhere, when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rey disappearing downstairs.

"Rey?" Taylor asked, soon lifting a hand to wipe away her tears, when the girl didn't answer her, and following after her. "Rey!"

* * *

BB-8 followed Taylor downstairs. She remembered venturing here as a little girl, when the basement of Maz's castle frightened her a bit, and she was so scared the first time, she could've sworn she saw ghosts of the past, causing her to turn and flee, where she ran right into her Father's arms, Luke reassuring her everything was all right, before he carried her upstairs.

"Rey!" Taylor gasped, as the girl suddenly fell backwards out of a room, looking startled.

"What was that?" Rey asked, sounding as though she was going to cry, before she scrambled to her feet, as Taylor rushed toward her. "I shouldn't have gone in there."

Taylor lifted her slender hands to the girl's upper arms. "Shh. It's all right, Rey. What happened? Did you see something?"

Rey nodded, then shifted her gaze to the room where she'd come from. "Yes, in there. In the top box."

Taylor followed the girl's eyes and released her grip on her arms, before walking into the room, finding the box Rey talked about, and she couldn't help holding her breath, as she opened it, and found, inside, a lightsaber, and not just any lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan," Taylor breathed.

* * *

Author's Notes - Yes, in this story, the lightsaber Rey finds is Obi-Wan's, not Luke's. Taylor has Luke's and Rey is not related to them.

I know a lot of you are looking forward to Kylo Ren and Taylor seeing each other and that'll be in the next Chapter, when the First Order arrives on the Planet, I promise!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes - I can't even think of what to say to you guys. The support you're all giving me is unbelievable! I'm grateful for each and every one of you. Thank you all so much! Here's the next chapter and it contains the long awaited reunion between Taylor and Kylo Ren. I've also received a couple of questions, inquiring if the two of them are cousins, and yes, they are. If that bothers you, I apologize. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story, and, as always, please review!

* * *

"Who is Obi-Wan?" asked Rey, as she stood looking into the room at Taylor by the open box.

Taylor picked up the lightsaber and turned to face Rey with it in her hand, gazing at it in awed wonder.

"He was a Jedi Master," she explained, soon walking back out of the room to join BB-8 and Rey. "He trained my Grandfather, he looked after my Father from the time of his birth until his own death came."

Lifting her blue-green, gold flecked orbs from the lightsaber to Rey, she quirked a questioning dark brow at the girl. "Did this weapon call out to you?"

Rey nodded, gazing fearfully at the lightsaber in Taylor's hand as if it were a deadly creature.

"Did you see things when you touched it?" Taylor went on.

Rey nodded again, her eyes filled with barely held back tears. "Yes. _**Horrible**_ things."

A bright smile lit up Taylor's face. "I knew it! You can access the Force, Rey. It's how we flipped the Falcon over together on Jakku. It's how I was able to draw from you to get into the Rathtars' minds. And if _**this**_ lightsaber called to her. . ." She turned her gaze down onto the weapon in her hand. "It must meet you are related to Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Rey's eyes widened, the action causing tears to slip free, and glide down her cheeks. "What? Me? No. No, it can't be." She shook her head, lifting a hand to wipe away her tears.

"It's all right, Rey," Taylor said, stepping closer to the girl, and lifting her free hand to grasp Rey's nearest limb. "The same thing happened to me when I was younger. My Father left his lightsaber behind, when he disappeared. My Aunt tried to hide it from me, but I kept hearing voices at night, when I would try to sleep. Eventually, one night, I couldn't bare it any longer, and followed the voices. And they led me to my Father's lightsaber."

Releasing her hold on Rey's hand, she moved it to her thigh holster, where her blaster rested beside her lightsaber, and she pulled the latter weapon free, then held it up to her friend.

"This is it," she said. "My Father's lightsaber. It was his Father's before him."

Rey looked at the lightsaber Taylor pulled from her holster and her eyes widened once more at the sight of it.

" _ **That's**_ what that is," she breathed. "Luke Skywalker's lightsaber."

"And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi's," Taylor said, holding out the other Rey had found in the box. "Though it's _**yours**_ now."

If it was possible, Rey's eyes widened even more at Taylor's action of holding out the lightsaber to her, and she took an instinctive step back away from her.

"What? No!" she exclaimed, gazing at Taylor in disbelief. "You want me to take _**that**_?" She nodded at the weapon. "The lightsaber that belonged to the Jedi who _**trained**_ Darth Vader?" She remembered that from the stories she heard growing up. "The thing that showed me the most _**horrible**_ things? No." She shook her head. "I'm never touching it again."

With that, Rey turned, and took off running out of the basement, then up the stairs.

"Rey!" Taylor called after her. "Rey!"

When it become obvious she wasn't going to stop, Taylor sighed softly, holstering her Father's lightsaber once more, before gazing down at Obi-Wan's, still clutched in her hand.

"Do you think she's related to Obi-Wan?" BB-8 asked.

"I don't know," Taylor responded to her droid. "There's really no other explanation for why his lightsaber would call out to her like that."

Sucking in a deep breath, she turned, and headed back into the room, placing the lightsaber in the box once more, then closing it.

"Why are you putting it away?" BB-8 asked.

"I can't carry around two lightsabers, BB-8," Taylor said, returning to her droid, after closing the door to the room. "I need to talk to Maz about how she has Obi-Wan's."

Suddenly, Taylor felt a sharp pain in her chest, and cried out in pain, falling to one knee, as she lifted a hand to clutch at her heart.

"Mistress, what's wrong?" BB-8 beeped urgently, rolling closer to her.

Taylor, breathing heavily now, lifted her head, her eyes squeezed shut, as she gently shook her head. "I. . . I don't know. I've never felt a pain like this before. It's like. . ." Forcing her blue-green, gold flecked orbs open, she looked at BB-8. "Like a million souls crying out."

Looking up, when the sound of screams coming from above reached her ears, Taylor forced herself to her feet, and began running out of the basement, then up the stairs.

"Come on, BB-8!" she called to her droid, and he rolled after her as fast as he could.

* * *

Taylor ran outside, having found the bar empty, and pushed her way through the crowd to where she could see her Uncle at the front.

"Uncle Han!" she called, BB-8 at her side.

Han looked over and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her, holding out one of his arms to his Niece, then wrapping it around her when she came up beside him.

"What's happening?" she asked, lifting one of her slender hands to rest on his chest.

Han raised his free arm and pointed at the sky, causing Taylor to follow his gesture, and her beautiful face fell into a look of pure and utter horror, at the sight of Hosnian System exploding, and she knew then what she'd felt downstairs, the fear all of those people experienced at the sight of the red beams coming at them, helpless to do anything to save themselves and their loved ones.

"That was the Republic!" came a voice, causing BB-8, Han, and Taylor to look over to see Finn running toward them.

"Finn!" Taylor exclaimed in relief, reaching over to grasp his arm, and he lifted his hand to grasp hers in return.

"The First Order, they've done it," Finn panted at her and Han, before he noticed the group was missing a member. "Where's Rey?"

"She ran off," Taylor said, pulling away from her Uncle. "I've got to go find her."

"What? No, you're not going anywhere, kid!" Han said, reaching out to grab her arm.

"Look, it's _**my**_ fault she ran off," Taylor explained, sighing softly. "I frightened her with. . .* Licking her lips, she gently shook her head. "I shouldn't have said so much so fast." Lifting her gaze to the men, she gently shook her head again. "It doesn't matter. I'll explain later."

"Just hurry," Han said, he knew arguing with his Niece was pointless. "Find her, then meet us back at the Falcon. We've got to get the Hell out of here."

Taylor nodded, then shifted her gaze down onto BB-8. "Stay with Han. I'll be back. I promise."

BB-8 beeped his protest at her leaving and his worry for her, but he nonetheless did as she said, and rolled over to Han.

"Be safe," Finn said.

Taylor offered Finn a soft smile, before turning, and taking off running.

* * *

Taylor ran into the forest, which, on this planet, was seemingly endless. She knew she wasn't going to find Rey by just searching, so she came to a halt in a small clearing, and inhaled a deep breath, then released it, as she closed her eyes, allowing the Force to surround her, fill her up, calm her, mind, body, heart, and soul, bring her peace and quiet, while she sought out her friend's mind, and she'd just discovered it, not far from where she stood, when the roar of TIE fighters were suddenly head, and Taylor's eyes snapped open, before she looked up, and saw the black ships overhead, even through the thick canopy of trees.

Turning, Taylor began to run back to Maz's castle, coming to a screeching halt at the treeline, her heart skipping a beat, when she saw that the once glorious structure was now in ruins.

She didn't have much time to dwell on the horrors she saw though, before she felt a tug at her heart that she hadn't experienced in a long time, at least not to this high level.

Looking over, she saw it, what she knew she'd see before she even began to turn her head. His ship. Kylo Ren was here.

"Ben," Taylor breathed, before a sudden shot from a blaster nearby tore her out of her state of horror, and she looked over to see Rey, through a patch of trees, firing off at Stormtroopers with the blaster Han had given her.

"Rey!" she cried out, running toward the girl, jumping over large tree roots and even small bushes, before she reached her.

"Taylor!" the girl exclaimed, as she turned at the sound of her name to see her friend coming toward her. "Taylor, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left."

"It's all right," Taylor reassured, reaching out to grasp Rey's upper arms. "I'm sorry too. But we'll talk later. I need you to get to the Falcon as soon as you can."

"But you're coming with me," Rey said, with a furrowed brow.

"Rey, I can't," responded Taylor. "Rey, he's here. He _**will**_ find me, if he doesn't find Han first. And, when he does, you can't be with me. I can teach you to shield your mind from intrusion, but not in the next few seconds. Rey, you've seen the map to my Father. If Kylo Ren finds you, he'll know, and he'll get it out of you one way or another."

"Promise me you'll be right behind me!" Rey said, her eyes shining with tears, as she lifted her hands, one still holding the blaster Han had given her, and grasped Taylor's arms in return. "Taylor, promise me!"

"I promise," Taylor responded, though she knew herself, and she knew she wasn't being entirely truthful, but if she had to lie to her friend to get her to safety, she would without a second thought.

Rey nodded and pulled Taylor into a hug, clutching at her tightly. "I will see you soon then."

Taylor fought back her own tears, as she embraced Rey back, hugging her tightly as well. "Yes, you will." Pulling back, she nodded her head at the woods. "Now go."

Rey nodded, then turned, and took off into the trees, Taylor feeling as though the girl was taking a piece of her heart with her.

Sucking in a deep breath, she made her way back to the treeline, and came to a sudden halt there for a second time, as her blue-green, gold flecked orbs fell upon Kylo Ren's black clad form entering the ruins of Maz's castle.

Taylor's heart sank, she'd left BB-8 with Han, and she couldn't let Kylo Ren get to them, or Chewie or Finn.

Reaching for her holster, she went for her Father's lightsaber, and pulled it free, lifting it up to look at it for a moment.

"Be with me, Father," Taylor muttered, before pressing the button on the base, and activating the lightsaber with a powerful humming noise.

Stepping out from behind the tree, she drew in a last calming breath, before taking off running toward the ruins.

* * *

The place was a battlefield, Stormtroopers everywhere, those from Maz's bar who could and were willing to fight doing so.

Taylor scanned the area, and saw BB-8, Chewie, and Han taking shelter behind a large fallen piece of stone, before she heard a voice call, "Traitor!", and looked over to see Finn wielding Obi-Wan's green lightsaber, while one Stormtrooper called him out.

Finn was a great shot with a blaster, but he wouldn't last long with a Jedi's weapon.

Taylor ran towards where her friend was now engaged in a one-on-one-battle with the Stormtrooper, impressed as she did so that the man lasted as long as he did with the unfamiliar sword, but it wasn't long before Finn was knocked to the ground, and his enemy was ready to deliver the final blow.

Without thinking, Taylor raised her free slender hand, the other grasping her lightsaber, and blasted the Stormtrooper away from Finn with a surge of the Force, the man flipping backwards, then collapsing to the ground, knocked unconscious.

That was all it took. Taylor could feel Kylo Ren's gaze on her in that instant, and she turned her silky dark head to see him on the other end of the ruins.

"Taylor?" Finn asked, rolling over on the ground to see her standing there, not moving. He had a feeling of what she was doing and it horrified him to think about. "Taylor! Taylor, no!"

She ignored Finn, holding Kylo's gaze for a few more seconds, before she turned, and took off running again, she had to lead him away from those she cared about.

* * *

Taylor disappeared back into the forest, running as fast as she could, as far as she could, holstering her lightsaber as she went, but a sudden sound from above brought her to a halt, and it wasn't more TIE fighters.

"Aunt Leia," Taylor smiled, as she spotted the familiar Resistance fighters flying above the tears, heading straight for the battle.

Taylor tried to take off running again, but found herself unable to move, something that caused her brow to furrow, as she looked down at her feet, nothing, like roots or vines, were around them, and she had a clear path in front of her.

"Ben," she breathed, as realization sank in as to why she couldn't move.

"Hello, Taylor," came his mask filtered voice.

Kylo Ren slowly walked around her in a large circle in the clearing they were in, until he came to a halt a few feet in front of her.

"The girl I've heard so much about," he said, moving toward her. "Aiding traitors, befriending lowly Scavengers, risking her precious life for a Resistance Pilot, and a droid."

"You know BB-8," responded Taylor, as she looked at the cloaked face of the man she loved. "You were there the day Poe gave him to me."

"I know the droid that holds the final piece of the map to your Father," said Kylo Ren.

"Ben, _**please**_ ," Taylor pleaded. "My Father has been gone for years. He left his lightsaber behind. He's no threat you. Please, just leave him be."

Kylo Ren's gaze flicked to her thigh holster, spotting Luke's weapon behind her blaster, then returned her eyes to her.

"As long as he lives, your Father _**will**_ be a treat to me," he said.

"Ben," Taylor repeated.

" _ **Stop**_ _**calling**_ _**me**_ _**that**_!" Kylo Ren suddenly shouted, drawing his lightsaber, activating all three fiery red blades, and whipping around, beginning to hack and slash at the nearby trees.

Taylor initially flinched at his actions, but his temper being raised caused him to lose concentration, and she fell to her knees on the forest flood, as he hold on her disappeared.

Looking up at him, a couple of the smaller trees falling under the heat and power of his lightsaber, she lifted one of her slender hands, and summoned the Force to begin pulling at him, drawing the blade away from the forest.

Kylo Ren felt her pull and immediately turned on her, lifting his own free black gloved hand, and used his powers to painfully bend her arm away from him, enough so that she lost her concentration this time, and she cried out in pain, before he realized what he was doing, and released his hold on her arm.

"Taylor," he breathed in horror at himself, and, in that instant, he wasn't Kylo Ren, he was Ben Solo.

Looking up, he saw both the Resistance fighters and the TIE fighters soaring above the trees, and, as quickly as it had come, it went, and he was back to being Kylo Ren.

"The droid," he demanded, beginning to stalk closer to where Taylor was huddled on the ground, cradling her arm. "I won't ask twice."

Kylo Ren knew he couldn't get into her mind, she had what seemed to be permanent shield in there, that had always been there, as if she was born with it, while all other Jedis have to train to have such an ability.

Lifting his hand, his other still holding his lightsaber, he summoned Taylor's arm away from her body, and gave it a fresh painful twist.

" _ **Where**_. _**Is**_. _**It**_?" Kylo Ren nearly growled, as he bowed himself down a bit to be more level with her.

Taylor shook her dark silky head, even though she knew her arm was about an inch away from snapping in two under his grasp. "I won't fight you, Ben. But I also won't allow you to hurt the people I love, the people _**you**_ _**used**_ to love."

Kylo Ren loosened his hold on her arm and fell to his knees in front of her. "You're wrong, Taylor. I _**do**_ still love you. More than you'll ever know. Which is why I have to do this. It's the only way I can have you."

Taylor's dark brow furrowed at his words, but she shoved the confusion to the side, and gently shook her head once more, wishing she could reach out, and touch him. "Now _**you're**_ wrong. You can have me _**now**_ , Ben. Just come home. Leave all of this behind and come home. _**Please**_."

"I'm sorry, Taylor," Kylo Ren responded. "I can't. But I promise you, we _**will**_ be together again. Once your Father is gone, _**nothing**_ will stand in our way."

"Wh-?" Taylor began, but, before she could get any further, he waved a hand over her dark silky head, and she lost consciousness.

Taylor started to fall backward, and he caught her, gently laying her down on the forest floor, where he merely gazed upon her, a sleeping beauty, just as she's always been.

Kylo Ren pulled something from his cloak and placed it into one of Taylor's hands, using both of his to close her delicate limb around it.

"For when you wake up," he said, laying her hand on her stomach.

Rising to his feet, Kylo Ren gazed one last time at Taylor, before turning, and striding off into the woods, now in search of Rey.

* * *

A few moments later, Finn came running into the forest. One of the Resistance fighters had spotted Taylor in the forest and directed him to her.

"Taylor?" he asked, as he came upon the clearing, and his eyes widened at the sight of her laying on the ground. "Taylor!"

Rushing toward her, he fell to his knees beside her, and gathered her unconscious form up off of the forest floor, into his arms, supporting her with one, while the other cupped a side of her beautiful face.

"No, no, no," Finn said. "Don't be dead. Don't you be dead, Taylor. I need you."

He felt for a pulse and found a steady one in her slender neck, causing him to breath an incredible sigh of relief.

"Taylor, wake up," he said, gently tapping her face. "Wake up."

Finn remembered some of his emergency training, and cradled Taylor's face in his hand, before beginning to lean down.

Taylor's eyes opened, and the blue-green, gold flecked orbs widened, at the sight of Finn seemingly going in for a kiss.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, and the man snapped up. "What are you doing?"

"I, uh. . . No, I wasn't trying to do. . . that," he stammered. "I was going to do that thing where you blow air into someone's mouth. I-I promise."

Taylor huffed out a soft laugh, then began to sit up, Finn helping her. "Okay."

"Taylor, what happened?" asked Finn.

She carefully stretched out her arm, flinching and hissing at the pain the action caused her, but thankfully the limb wasn't broken.

"Would you help me up?" Taylor inquired to the man.

"Yeah, of course," he said, slipping his hands beneath her arms from behind, and using the hold to haul her to her feet.

Though it wasn't what Taylor had in mind, she sent him a soft smile of gratitude nonetheless. "Thank you."

"What's that?" Finn asked, pointing at Taylor's one hand, which was open slightly, and he could see something white in it.

Taylor's dark brow furrowed, and she followed his gesture to her hand, opening it up all the way, and sighing softly, her heart aching, at the sight of a single white feather in her grasp.

"A feather?" Finn said in question.

Taylor shook her head, tucking the item into her holster. "Forget it."

Finn looked like he was going to say something, but, before he could, Taylor went on.

"Rey!" she exclaimed in horror, taking off running without further explanation, leaving Finn to follow her.

* * *

They bobbed and weaved through the forest, Finn doing his best to keep up with Taylor, and they soon emerged from the woods, and onto the ruins of Maz's castle, where the Stormtroopers were pulling out.

Taylor looked over in the direction of Kylo Ren's ship and was horrified to see the man carrying an unconscious Rey on board.

"No," she breathed, once more taking off running, Finn right behind her, especially once he saw what she did. "No! Rey!"

Finn and Taylor were soon forced to come to a halt, as the ship took off, taking their friend with them.

* * *

"Taylor!" Han exclaimed, looking over to see his Niece and Finn running toward them. "Are you all right?"

She ran right into her Uncle's arms, which wrapped securely around her, and he hugged her tightly.

"They took Rey," Taylor said into Han's chest.

Han met Finn's sad gaze, sighing softly himself. "I'm sorry, kid. We'll try and get her back."

Taylor flicked a glance down at BB-8, who came rolling up to her, beeping in happiness at seeing her, before she lifted her eyes to Chewie, as he stepped into her line of sight.

"I'm just so glad you all are all right," Taylor said, snuggling further into Han's chest, seeking the comfort and warmth he offers.

Han looked over, as a Resistance ship went overhead, and he knew who was in it, someone both he and his Niece had to face.

"Come on, kid," he said, gently pulling back, and taking her thankfully non injured hand. "We've got to face the music."

Taylor allowed Han to lead her over to where the ship was landing, several Resistance fighters getting off first, before Leia appeared.

"Taylor!" she breathed in relief at seeing her Niece.

"Aunt Leia!" Taylor said, moving forward, and stepping into her waiting arms.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Leia said, hugging her Niece tightly. "I was so worried."

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Leia," replied Taylor.

"Shh. It's all right now. You're safe," Leia responded, rubbing her Niece's back. "That's all that matters."

The two pulling back, Leia lifted a hand to touch one side of Taylor's beautiful face, smiling softly at her, before her eyes turned onto Han, and the pair merely gazed at one another for a moment.

"Goodness! Han Solo!" exclaimed C-3PO, suddenly appearing from Leia's other side, and startling Taylor. "It is I, C-3PO. You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." The robot gestured at the limb, before turning to face Leia. "Look who it is! Did you see who. . .?"

Leia raised her brow at the robot, causing C-3PO to mutter a hasty goodbye, and leave with BB-8.

"You changed your hair," Han said to Leia, as the robot and Taylor's little droid left.

"Same jacket," Leia responded, lifting a hand to gesture at Han.

"No, new jacket," replied Han.

Chewie walked over to Leia, roaring his greeting, and the two hugged, before the Wookie climbed into the ship she'd just gotten off of.

"I saw him," Han said, after his friend was gone. "Leia, I saw our son. He was here."

While Leia reacted to his words, Taylor remained silent. She knew she would have to tell her Aunt and Uncle eventually about what had happened between her and Kylo Ren, but not right now.

* * *

I apologize for the relatively short chapter. I was going to continue it, but thought I'd leave it there, before getting to Poe and Taylor's reunion, so you guys can react to Kylo and Taylor's. So, what'd you think? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Author's Notes - Wow! You guys blew me away last chapter! I got some of the best, most kind reviews from it. Here's the next Chapter! I added Taylor's new look and outfit to my Profile, so make sure to go check it out. And, as always, please review!

* * *

Once everyone arrived back at the Resistance base, Finn and Taylor stepped off of the Millennium Falcon together, BB-8 rolling along at his Master's side, as always.

Finn had an arm wrapped around Taylor's back, while his other hand held her nearest to him forearm, she having told him on the way here what happened to her in the forest, and so he'd insisted on helping her off of the ship. The arm that Kylo Ren had nearly broken had noticeable bruises on it already.

"Welcome to the Resistance," Taylor said to Finn with a soft smile, as the man looked around at everything in awe. "We're lucky to have you, Finn."

Finn smiled softly in return, before quirking his dark brow at her. " _ **I'm**_ the lucky one, Taylor."

The pair's moment was interrupted by BB-8, when the little droid began beeping urgently at Taylor's side.

"Mistress! Mistress, look!" he kept repeating.

Looking down at BB-8, Taylor gazed questioningly at him. "What is it, little one?"

"Taylor," Finn said, and Taylor lifted her gaze to him, her brow furrowing at the look on his face, before she followed his line of sight to see what he was looking at, and her brow soon smoothed out, while understanding down on her beautiful visage.

"Poe," she breathed, spotting the Pilot by his fighter, just removing his helmet, and passing it off to the man who'd be looking after his ship.

Taylor broke away from Finn and took off running toward the man, a bright smile lighting up every inch of her face. "Poe!"

Poe looked over from where he stood at the sound of a familiar sweet beloved voice and his own brilliant grin appeared, while his heart jumped with happiness and relief. "Taylor!"

He started running toward her as well, and it wasn't long before the last few steps between them were closed, and Taylor was literally leaping up off of her feet, then into Poe's arms, wrapping her own tightly around his neck, while his secured around her small waist, as he effortlessly caught her, and they held each other tightly.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe it! You're alive," Taylor said, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You crazy, gorgeous thing, you," responded Poe, as he breathed in her familiar, beloved, unique scent. "I can't believe you came after me."

BB-8 came rolling up to them and beeped his excited greeting to the Pilot, the two of them had had quite an adventure together, after all.

Poe set Taylor, who smiled at her little droid's actions, down, then fell to a crouch in front of him. "BB-8, my friend! You found your Mistress, huh?"

BB-8 beeped in response, looking up at Taylor as he did so, before going on with his story of what happened to he and Taylor once they were reunited, and it wasn't long before he mentioned Finn.

"He's alive?" Poe asked in amazement, looking up at Taylor too.

She nodded and smiled, then lifted a slender arm to point over in the direction from where she came. "And he's here."

Poe followed her gesture, and his heart soared with happiness at seeing the man run toward them.

"Poe?" Finn asked. "Poe Dameron, you're alive?"

Poe got to his feet and rushed over to meet the man, exclaiming, "Buddy!" as the two met in a hug. Taylor watched them with a smile, sharing a look with BB-8, before they began to walk over to the pair.

"So are you," Poe responded.

"What happened?" inquired Finn.

"What happened? I got thrown from the crash. I woke up at night, no you, no ship, nothing," replied Poe. "BB-8 says that you helped save him, and Taylor. You completed my mission, Finn." But his brow soon furrowed as he noticed the man was wearing his jacket. "That's my jacket."

Finn began to take it off, as BB-8 and Taylor joined them, but Poe held up his hands to stop him.

"No, no, no," he said, as a smirk lit up his face. "Keep it. It suits you." He clapped the man on his arm. "You're a good man, Finn."

"You know, you used to say that to _**me**_ ," Taylor piped in, before shrugging her shoulders, as she looked at Finn. "But I guess _**you're**_ his favorite now."

Poe chuckled softly at his words and reached out to wrap an arm around Taylor, using the hold to pull her to him, while lifting the other hand to grasp at Finn's bicep.

"You're _**both**_ my favorites now," he said.

Taylor's smile soon faded from her beautiful face, as she hissed in pain, Poe's action of tugging her against him having painfully jarred her arm.

"Taylor, what is it?" Poe immediately asked in concern, pulling back to gaze at her with his face etched in the emotion.

"My arm," Taylor said. "I got hurt during the battle."

She sent Finn a warning look, silently telling him not to mention the part about Kylo Ren, and he thankfully didn't say anything.

"Let's get you to a Medic then," responded Poe, lifting a hand to her back, and guiding the group off.

* * *

That night, the Resistance base was mostly quiet. While both Chewie and Taylor had to see a Medic, Han, Leia, Finn, Poe, the droids, and a few others had met to go over the partial piece of map BB-8 had, but it was now dark, and, aside from the night crew, all were now asleep, even Finn, who passed out in one of the spare bunks.

Taylor was back in her room. She'd bathed, dressed in fresh clothing (black boots, and a dark green jumpsuit of sorts, the upper part of which was like a tank top, and parts of her black bra was visible with it), and decided to cut off a good portion of her long dark tresses, before now sitting on the side of her bed.

"I'm sure we'll still be able to find your Father," BB-8 said, rolling up to her.

Taylor smiled softly down at her droid. "I wish I had your optimism, little one." Sucking in a deep breath, she straightened up from her hunched over position. "Sometimes I wonder if he's even still alive. I've tried to reach out to him, but there's nothing there. Almost like. . . like he doesn't exist. And I guess that's better than the idea that he's still alive and knows how much pain I'm in, how much Aunt Leia and I need him, but still chooses to stay away."

BB-8 beeped sadly and moved his head over on his body to lean it against Taylor's nearest leg, causing her to lower one of her slender hands to him.

The door to Taylor's bedroom chirped, signaling someone on the other side wanting entrance, and she sent BB-8 a nod, causing him to roll over to the entrance, and open it, revealing Poe in the hallway.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her, while lifting a hand to the entrance way.

Taylor looked over at him, Poe too had bathed and put on fresh clothes, black boots, pants, and a white Henley.

"Hey," she responded, smiling softly back at him.

BB-8, sensing Poe and Taylor would probably like to be alone, beeped something about going to see C-3PO, and Taylor nodded her approval, before he rolled out, Poe stepping in, the door closing behind him.

"You cut your hair," the Pilot said, gesturing at her dark tresses, which were still a bit damp from her bath.

Taylor flicked a glance at some of her hair hanging down over a shoulder, then nodded, as she lifted her gaze back to Poe.

"I needed a change," she said. "Something I actually have control over."

Poe moved closer to where Taylor sat on her bed, nodding his dark head at her arm as he did so.

"What about your arm?" he asked. "How's that doing?"

"Well, I don't think I'll have to carry on the family tradition of getting it cut off," Taylor joked, after flicking a glance down at her bruised limb.

Poe chuckled softly, as he came to a halt by her bed, then sat down beside her on it.

"You ready to tell me how that happened?" he said with a quirked brow, nodding down at her arm once more.

"You know how it happened, Poe," responded Taylor with a soft sigh.

"He could've killed you, Taylor," Poe said a bit angrily to her.

She shook her head in disagreement at this. "He would never kill me, Poe."

"Just like he would ever hurt you?" he snapped back, lifting her bruised arm up, and she immediately pulled it away. "Taylor, he wants to find your Father so that he can kill him because he's one of the last Jedi left. After that, he'll come for _**you**_."

"If he wanted to kill me, he could've done it today in the forest," Taylor responded, looking over at the Pilot. "And he doesn't want to kill my Father because he's a Jedi. There's another reason for it."

"And what would that be?" Poe asked.

"I don't know," said Taylor. "Just the way he spoke to me today. I know he doesn't want to kill me."

Rising from her bed, she walked over to her dresser, where she'd placed her holster with her blaster and Luke's lightsaber, and pulled the white feather free from it, turning to show it to Poe.

"He put this in my hand, before he left to find Rey," Taylor said.

Poe sighed softly at the sight of the item. "I remember you telling me the story. It was the first thing you moved with your powers." He lifted a large hand to gesture at the white feather. "You were so excited, you went to find Ben, and you ripped up all of his pillows, showing him what you could do."

"I know there's still Light in him, Poe," Taylor said, looking up from the item to the man. "I know we can bring him back."

She set the feather back with her weapons, then stepped closer to Poe, where he still sat on the side of her bed. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you."

Taylor lifted one of her slender hands and gently sunk her fingers into the Pilot's lush hair, absently stroking his forehead with her thumb.

"Oh, you know me," Poe responded, raising a hand of his own to gesture at his head. "Thick head."

Taylor smiled softly, continuing her actions, while being mindful of the healing cuts he had near his hairline.

"Do you know how worried I was about you, when I got back here, and your Aunt told me you'd gone after BB-8 and I?" he asked, looking up at her, as she stood by his legs.

"And you think I was walking on sunshine when we lost the signal to your fighter? What about when Finn told me you hadn't made it?" Taylor said, with a quirked brow, before sighing softly, as she lifted her free hand to run it through her damp locks. "And now he has Rey."

"Hey," Poe said, reaching out take Taylor's hand, when she lowered it from her hair, waiting to go on until she met his gaze. "We'll get her back. I _**promise**_."

Taylor sent her friend a grateful smile, an action Poe returned, before he leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her hand. But he didn't pull back once his lips left her silky skin. He paused for a second, then leaned in again, and graced her hand with another kiss, this time a bit higher up than before.

Taylor's heart skipped a beat at Poe's actions, her hand stilling in his hair, but she didn't stop him, or pull her hand from his gasp, so he continued, kissing a path up her arm, mindful of the bruises on it, but still decorating the area with light pecks from his lips, while his other hand lifted to rest on a side of her small waist.

Poe pulled back enough to look up at her, once he got far enough up her arm that he was beginning to rise off of the bed, and she met his gaze once more, her one hand sliding down from his hair to cup a side of his handsome face, which she affectionately stroked with her thumb, and it was all the permission he needed.

Rising to his feet, Poe captured Taylor's lush pink lips with his own in a kiss, releasing his hold on her hand so that he could cradle one side of her beautiful face, while his other limb remained at her waist, and she moved her now free hand to his elbow, as she kissed him back.

Poe's light stubble scratched against Taylor's silky skin as he deepened the kiss, soon parting his lips to massage her tongue with his. She tasted sweet, with just a hint of spice hidden beneath.

Poe wrapped his arm around her waist, and used the hold to pull her closer, pressing her soft slender body into his harder muscled one, and Taylor responded by snaking her arm back behind his neck. His other hand moved down from her face to her waist, and hers slide up to wrap around his neck too.

Moaning softly, Poe moved one hand up a bit on her back, while the other at her waist slide around and up her tank top, feeling her satin-like skin bare against the roughness of his large limb, while her more delicate ones slide down to feel the muscles of his chest beneath his white Henley.

Taylor was no innocent. She and Ben had been together when they were younger, before he was seduced by the Dark Side, but this was Poe. Her was her best friend. And, while she _**did**_ love him, she didn't feel the same way for him that she did Ben. She knew she'd never love anyone as long as she lived as much as she did him, and therefor it wasn't right for her to do this with Poe.

"W-Wait," she said, pulling back from their kiss.

Being a good, honorable man, he did as she said, and loosened his hold on her, gazing apologetically at her.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Taylor," he said, with a gentle shake of his head. "I-I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry too," Taylor responded. "I can't do this, Poe."

"Because of _**him**_?" Poe asked, a brow quirking in question.

Taylor stepped back away from the Pilot at that, her dark brow furrowing at his words.

"He _**tortured**_ me! He nearly broke your arm, he kidnapped your friend, and he wants to kill your Father," Poe went on. "But you can still think about him like that?"

Taylor gently shook her dark silky head, before beginning to back up to her door. "I need some air."

Poe sighed, realizing what he'd done, and began after her, as she pressed the button by the entrance to her room, causing the door to open.

"Taylor, wait," he said, attempting to reach out and grasp her arm. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, that seems to be all anyone knows what to say to me," Taylor snapped, avoiding Poe's reach, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Thankfully, Leia hadn't changed the codes to the main hanger door, so Taylor was able to get out quick and easy.

Stepping out into the cool, night air, she breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed her eyes to slip closed, while the gentle breeze whipped around her, ruffling her dark silky tresses, ghosting over both her clothed and bare skin, relaxing her.

She lifted her slender hands and ran them through her hair, before resting the limbs on her shoulders, as she tilted her head back, and inhaled one deep breath after another of the fresh air.

But her moment of peace didn't last long, when, suddenly, the wind brought her the sound of what appeared to be a droid in distress, and her eyes snapped open, then to the treeline that surrounded the hanger.

"BB-8?" Taylor called. She knew her droid, and this was him. "BB-8!"

She took off running, soon jumping down off of the deck, and into the trees, her heart pounding as she thought of all of the possible situations her beloved BB-8 could be in.

"BB-8, where are you?" she shouted. "I'm coming! Stay where you are!"

Taylor followed the sounds of the droid, bobbing and weaving through the trees, some of the branches of which, as well as loose twigs on the ground, caught her clothing and hair, but she ignored them.

She came to where the frantic beeping was coming from, but there was nothing there, and, as soon as she arrived, it went quiet, the only sounds now the wind as it blew through the trees.

"BB-8?" Taylor called.

She realized too late that it had all been in her mind, put there by someone else, and, before she could react, a black gloved hand clamped tightly over her mouth from behind, while another limb locked into place around her waist.

"I'm sorry, my love," a voice spoke into her ear, and Taylor was shocked to hear that it was actually Ben's voice she heard, not Kylo Ren's mask filtered one, and she only saw his face, his actual face, for a split second, before he forced her to lose consciousness.

She went limp in his grasp and he gathered her up into his arms, doing so much more gently and lovingly than he had Rey, making sure Taylor's head laid on his shoulder, before he turned, and carried her back to his ship.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Author's Notes - Hey, guys! I was planning to wait until tomorrow to post this, but then I was able to finish it, and decided to go ahead and give it to you before I head to bed. Lots happens in this chapter! So, I hope you all enjoy it! Please keep up with those amazing reviews!

* * *

When Taylor awoke, she found herself in a completely black room, with lights on the ceiling. Even the bed she laid upon was black. And she could tell by the feeling of the Force around her, that she was no longer on D'Qar, at the Resistance base. She was on the Starkiller.

There was a black velvet blanket draped over her, which she pushed off, as she sat up, then swung her legs over the side of the bed, before getting to her feet, and looking around further.

There was something in this room that was making her uncomfortable, creating a static-like feeling in her mind, that she couldn't shake.

As Taylor stepped into what appeared to be a sitting area, the noise in her mind got louder, and her dark brow furrowed a bit in pain, as she whipped her gaze around, trying to find what was causing it, and, when she saw it, she felt her heart stop.

Darth Vader's burned up mask. Sitting on a small table, as if a shrine.

Moving over to it, her mind filled with her Grandfather's infamous mechanical breathing, and, against every fiber of her being telling her not to, she nonetheless lifted a slender hand, which was noticeably trembling, and reached out to touch it.

Taylor's mind, body, heart, and soul filled with excruciating pain, as Darth Vader's memories, emotions, everything invaded her, and she found the task of pulling her hand away from the mask being like trying to free it from cement, but she managed to do so, collapsing back onto the floor from the amount of effort she put into freeing her hand.

Backing away from the mask, it wasn't long before her back hit a chair, and she gazed in fear and shock at the item on its shrine, but, before she could recover, she heard someone outside of the room, about to enter, causing her to scramble to her feet. She didn't want to give anyone on this Base, not even Kylo Ren, the pleasure of seeing her frightened on the floor.

The door opened and a man with red hair and pale skin, dressed in all black, entered, being flagged on either side by a Stormtrooper.

"Taylor Skywalker," he said, smiling, as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. "I've heard so much about you." He moved forward and held one of his black glove clad limbs. "I'm General Hux."

"Where's Ben?" Taylor demanded, not accepting the man's hand.

"I'm afraid there's no one on this Base named that," General Hux responded, retracting his hand, and stepping back.

"You know him as Kylo Ren," said Taylor.

"Ah," Hux smiled. "I see. He is dealing with your friend. The, uh. . . The pretty brunette Scavenger."

Taylor couldn't help her eyes widening in horror, as her mind flashed back to what had been done to Poe.

"I want to see him," she said.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Hux replied. "As I said, he's occupied."

"Then why are you here?" Taylor asked.

"Supreme Leader Snoke wants to see you right away," Hux said, moving closer to her once more. "So, if you'll please come with me."

"Don't touch me," Taylor snapped, taking a step back from the man. "And I'm not going anywhere with you."

The Stormtroopers raised their weapons at her, but Hux held up a hand to them, signaling them to lower their blasters, which they did.

"Don't make this difficult, Miss Skywalker," he said, before leaning in enough to whisper to her. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend."

Taylor knew Kylo Ren had probably forbid any real harm from coming to her, but he had no reason to do the same with Rey, who was disposable once they had the map from her.

"All right," Taylor agreed, she knew it was her fault her friend was in this situation to begin with, so she had to do everything she could to save Rey's life. "I'll go with you."

General Hux lifted a hand and gestured at the door, the same smile still on his face. "After you."

Taylor moved forward, one Stormtrooper going out into the hallway first, before she followed, the other behind her, and the last out of the room was the red haired man.

* * *

The Stormtroopers stood on either side of the door, while Taylor allowed Hux to take her arm, and guide her into the massive room, where there was a single walkway leading up to the giant throned hologram of Snoke, illuminated by a beam of light on the ceiling behind it.

"Here she is, Supreme Leader," Hux said, bringing himself and Taylor to a halt before Snoke. "The daughter of Luke Skywalker."

"Leave us," came the hologram's loud, echoing voice.

General Hux looked disappointed, but did as he was told, releasing his hold on Taylor, then turning, and leaving the massive room, the door sliding shut behind him.

"Taylor Skywalker," Snoke said. "You are even more beautiful than I imagined. I'm relieved to see your capture didn't require any. . . unnecessary force."

"Why am I here?" asked Taylor.

"Kylo Ren has told me much about you," Snoke responded. "It made me curious about you. The daughter of Luke Skywalker. How powerful you must be, how powerful you may become."

"You won't seduce me to the Dark Side as you did Ben," Taylor said.

"My dear child, a life with us may be the only one you get," replied Snoke, his words causing her brow to furrow.

"Ben won't let you kill me," Taylor responded.

"No, that is not what I meant," Snoke continued. "You see, I know things about you. Things you don't even know about yourself. Tell me, what do you know of your Mother?"

"She died shortly after I was born," said Taylor, even as she felt sadness in thinking of her Mother.

"As did your Grandmother," Snoke went on. "She died only moments after your Father and your Aunt were born. But for different reasons than your Mother did."

"I don't understand," Taylor said in confusion, her brow furrowed in the same emotion.

"Your Mother was no Human, child," Snoke explained. "She was an Angel. They are the most beautiful creatures in the Galaxy, all know that. But what they don't know is how powerful Angels are. Many years ago, while your Father was growing up on Tatooine, Angels were hunted nearly to extinction, for their beauty, for their power. It is said their blood can cure any injury, and that they alone have the power to bring back the dead. As to those, I can't attest. But your Mother came from one of the few remaining lines of the race. Your Father fell in love with her at first sight, but it took him years to win her affection, as she'd been raised not to trust any other race from her own, especially Human males. They wed, once your Mother believed your Father's intentions to be true, your Aunt and Uncle bore witness to the union, and then they created you, a child half Jedi, and half Angel. And, even in the womb, you were so powerful. Your Mother barely survived carrying you and finally succumbed to the damage you did to her body just three days after your birth."

Taylor gazed up at Snoke with a myriad of emotions, horror, shock, anger, rage, sadness, all mixing together to form a pain so great, it could rival what she felt upon touching Darth Vader's mask.

"You're lying," she breathed after a moment.

"You truly have no idea what you're capable of, child," Snoke said, lifting one of his large hands to point down at her. "You are more powerful than your Father, than Kylo Ren, than even your Grandfather. And only _**I**_ can teach you to use your powers, to control them. If you go back to your family, to your friends, there will be no one there to guide you. Your Father abandoned you years ago, even though he knew what you'd become, and your Aunt has rejected the Force all these years. You _**will**_ _**destroy**_ them."

"I would _**never**_ hurt my family," Taylor said, shaking her head, as she began to back away from the massive hologram.

"Perhaps your Father left _**because**_ he knew," Snoke went on. "After all, he couldn't control Kylo Ren. What hope did he have of doing so with _**you**_?"

Taylor closed her eyes, fighting off the tears that were rising up in the brilliant blue-green, gold flecked orbs, before lifting her gaze back to Snoke.

"My Father left because you turned Ben into a monster, just like his own Father, just like _**you**_ ," she snapped at the hologram of the Supreme Leader. "And I will _**not**_ join you."

"You will. Eventually. One day, something will happen to you, and you won't be able to control what it does to you," Snoke responded, before he called out to the man waiting outside the door. "General Hux!"

The red haired man came in, and marched up along the pathway. "Yes, Supreme Leader?"

"You may take her away now," the hologram said, waving a hand at Taylor. "We are done for now."

Taylor didn't let Hux take her arm as easily this time, but she still let him lead her from the room without much fight, as she thought of Rey once more.

* * *

Back in the room with Darth Vader's mask, Taylor sat on the bed, going over in her mind what Snoke had said to her. Was it true? Had her Mother been an Angel? Did Taylor have powers additional to those of a Jedi? Is that what she would always feel lying just below her skin, for as long as she could remember?

The door opened and Taylor looked up to see Kylo Ren entering.

"What did you do to her?" Taylor asked, snapping to her feet. "Where's Rey?"

"She's safe," he responded. "You are both my guests. No harm will come to either of you."

"You kidnapped me," Taylor said. "Took me away from my family, from my friends."

"I had to," said Kylo Ren. "To protect you. Snoke told me about your Mother. He told me about the Angels, about what they can do. You weren't safe with them. With Han Solo and Leia Organa."

"And I'm safe with _**you**_?" asked Taylor, quirking a dark brow at him.

"You always have been," he replied.

"Prove it," Taylor said, taking a step closer to him. "Take off that mask. _**Please**_. You get to see my face, let me see yours."

Kylo Ren hesitated, he had just taken his helmet off for Rey, who called him a creature in a mask.

"All right," he finally said after a moment, before lifting his black gloved hands to his helmet, and removing it.

Taylor's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his face, free from the mask, free from the thing that provided constant physical proof that he was Darth Vader's Grandson, that he'd been seduced by the Dark Side as his Grandfather had.

She hadn't seen him without the mask in so long, his face had changed, as he grew more into the man he is now, and became more handsome. He was a beautiful male, just like his Father, but in a different, completely unique to himself way.

In that moment, Taylor forgot everything. That her Father was gone, that she was on the Starkiller, that her friend was being held captive, everything. It almost felt like they were young teenagers again. Just the two of them, with each other, the person they loved most in all the Universe, whom they'd never love anything or anyone else more than they did one another.

"Your friend had me remove it as well," he said, and Taylor's heart skipped a fresh beat at the sound of his voice without the filter.

She'd heard it earlier, when he'd captured her outside of the Resistance base, but she'd been in a panic, unable to appreciate the sound of his actual voice, just as she'd been unable to appreciate the sight of his handsome face.

Taylor would love to have seen Rey's reaction to see Kylo Ren without the mask.

"I'm sure she didn't expect you to be so beautiful," Taylor said.

"Don't," he said, immediately looking away from her at that.

"You believe what Snoke says, don't you?" asked Taylor, watching him set his heavy helmet down onto a nearby surface. "About my Mother." She paused, before going on. "About me."

Kylo Ren looked over at her and nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Rey didn't give you the map, did she?" Taylor inquired next.

"No, she did not," Kylo Ren answered, before suddenly marching a few steps closer to her. "But you already knew she wouldn't, didn't you?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded.

"Who is she?" he asked next.

"I don't know," Taylor responded.

"You're lying to me," said Kylo Ren.

"Why do you want to kill my Father?" inquired Taylor. "He's not the last of the Jedi. I am one as well. And Rey has the potential to be a Jedi too."

"Your friend is easily disposable," Kylo Ren retorted. "As will be your Father once we find him."

"Then what about _**me**_?" Taylor asked. "Are you going to kill me after you've murdered my friend and my Father?"

"No!" Kylo Ren quickly responded, Taylor was the only one who could get him to lose his usual calm composure. "I could never kill you. You know that. I love you. More than anything in the Galaxy."

"Then why-" Taylor began, taking a step closer, before it all suddenly became clear as day to her, and her beautiful face drained into an expression of horror. "Oh, my gosh. You want to kill my Father for _**me**_ , don't you? You think if he's gone, I'll have nothing left, nothing holding me back, and I'll join the Dark Side."

"And then we can be together," Kylo Ren said, reaching out to grasp her slender upper arms. "Don't you see, Taylor? It's the only way. And then I can help you. Snoke can help you. You'll be safe and you can train to use your powers. And we can finish what our Grandfather started."

Taylor flicked a glance over at Darth Vader's mask. She now knew who's room this was, it was Kylo Ren's.

Returning her eyes to him, she lifted her slender hands, and cupped either side of his handsome face, touching him, skin on skin, for the first time in she didn't even know, neither did he, how long.

"Ben," Taylor said. "Ben, _**please**_. . . stop this. _**I love you**_. I love you _**so**_ much. Please, I can help you. I'll help you put all of this behind you. I'll do whatever you need me to do. Just stop. Come home. We can be together and have the life we always wanted."

Kylo Ren felt himself melting beneath her touch. He leaned into her slender hands on his bare face, his eyes slipping closed. It was impossible to describe what she felt like to him, what she always felt like to him, but especially after so long without her, and so long beneath that mask.

Taylor's heart soared with happiness at his reaction to her touch and she leaned up on her toes, despite being fairly tall, Kylo Ren still had several inches on her when it came to their heights, pressing her silky forehead against his pale one, closing her eyes as well, while she continued to lovingly cradle his face, her delicate thumbs beginning to absently stroke his smooth cheeks. Unlike Poe, he had absolutely no stubble at all.

"Please, Ben," she whispered to him, as one of his black gloved hands moved from her upper arm to lay overtop her much smaller limb on a side of his face. He wished he could pull the items off of his hands and further touch her, skin on skin, but he wasn't willing to break the contact with her he had right now to do so. "Please come back to me."

"I'm already with you, Taylor," Kylo Ren replied, lifting his head enough to gaze lovingly into her eyes with his own, his other hand moving to cradle her own second delicate limb on his face, and beginning to mirror her actions by stroking the back of one of her hands with his black gloved thumb. "You'll see. Once he's gone, once they're all gone, you'll see. And it'll be better. I promise."

Very reluctantly, he released his hold on her, then turned, and walked over to where he'd placed his helmet, grabbing it, then turning to flick a last look at her, before he marched from the room, the Stormtroopers on either side of the door out in the hallway shocked at seeing him without his mask, but they stayed at their post, while he went to inform Snoke about Rey's ability to use the Force.

Taylor met his gaze as he looked at her before he left, and she followed him with her eyes as he did so, feeling cold, empty, and alone without his presence, his scent, his touch, his everything, but once the door closed behind him, she raised one of her slender hands in front of herself, and looked at the item in it, the key card she'd swiped from his cloak.

The moment hadn't been faked on her part whatsoever, but she knew it was highly doubtful she was going to be able to turn him back to the Light in it, so she'd swiped the item while she could.

"Uncle Han will be so proud," she said to herself, before she lifted one of her legs up onto the nearby chair, where she tucked the key card into her boot.

Taylor was going to get Rey and the two of them were going to get the Hell off of this planet.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Well, this is a HUGE chapter. Not only in length, but in content. It contains the big moment from the movie. If you haven't seen it, and don't want to be spoiled about a certain beloved character's death in it, you have been warned. This chapter contains it. Also, in this Chapter, we see the first, and possibly the greatest, expression of Taylor's powers that she gets from being half Angel. Enjoy! And, as always, PLEASE review, and be kind!

* * *

Taylor waited as long as she believed she could. If Kylo Ren had gone to inform Snoke about Rey, as she suspected he did, then the Supreme Leader would want to see the girl, and who knows what would happen next.

Taylor knew she would have to deal with the two Stormtroopers guarding the room outside the old fashioned way, the Han Solo way, as she couldn't use her Jedi powers without Kylo Ren knowing, and she had no idea if there was anything in the arsenal of abilities her Mother apparently gave her that she could use. Even if she did, she had no idea how to harness them.

Sucking in a deep breath, Taylor marched over to the door from the bed, and began pounding on it. It was locked from the outside, so she had to get the Stormtroopers in here somehow.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I know you're out there! Is some water too much to ask? Hey! I'm not going to stop!"

It didn't take long before she could hear the keypad on the other side of the door being worked, so she backed up, and waited for the door to open, followed by the two Stormtroopers entering, aiming their blasters are Taylor.

"Listen, girl," one said. "We don't care how much you mean to Kylo Ren. If you keep running your mouth, we _**will**_ silence you."

"I'm sorry," Taylor faked. "Please don't hurt me. I'm just so thirsty. May I please have some water?"

She knew she could be playing on her looks, on the fact that her black bra was very much visible, as was a good portion of her smooth sun kissed skin, but she knew from Finn that these Stormtroopers were trained from either birth or a very young age, so she doubted they had much interest in the opposite and/or same sex.

"Fine," the other said. "We'll get you some water. Just sit back down on the bed and keep your mouth shut."

"Thank you," Taylor smiled, before she suddenly reached out, and grabbed one of their blasters, using it to clock the Stormtrooper who held it in the face, which knocked him back, and forced him to let go of the weapon, giving it to her completely.

She spun around, doing a roundhouse kick, and the man fell back onto the floor, hitting his head on the nearby wall, as she aimed the weapon at the other one, who was about to call for help.

"Uh uh," Taylor said, and he stopped his actions. "Put your blaster on the floor and kick it over to me."

The Stormtrooper did as he was told, and Taylor placed her booted foot on the weapon, as it slide to her on the floor.

"Thank you," she responded, before spinning the blaster around, and using the butt end to clock him in the chin.

Taylor picked up the other blaster, slinging the first over her slender shoulder, while she looked down at the two unconscious Stormtroopers, smiling to herself as she thought about what excellent training Hux had given them, that there were so easily taken out.

After making sure the hall was clear, Taylor stepped outside the room, and used the key card she stole from Kylo Ren to lock the two men in.

"Good talk, boys," she said to herself, before heading off in search of Rey.

* * *

Using the key card, Taylor hacked one of the computers, and found out where they were keeping Rey. She headed there as quick as she could, occasionally having to hide, when a set of Stormtroopers, or a few black clad people would appear.

When she rounded the corner to the room where Rey was being held, she felt her heart stop, as, in that exact second, a Stormtrooper came out of the room, but he had no weapon, and he paid absolutely no attention to Taylor, who followed him with a furrowed brow.

Shaking her head, she moved closer to the room, and just as she was about to enter, Rey came out, holding the man's blaster, and the two girls gasped at suddenly coming face to face.

"Taylor!" Rey exclaimed, before her brow too furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Kylo Ren brought me here," Taylor responded. "And I was coming to rescue you, but. . ." She turned her head in the direction where the Stormtrooper disappeared, before returning her gaze to Rey, and nodding down at the weapon, as she smiled in pride of her friend. "I guess you don't need it."

Rey smiled back, before freeing a hand from the blaster, in order to reach out, and hug Taylor, who immediately returned the embrace.

"I'm so glad to see you," Rey said, closing her eyes, as she allowed herself to enjoy hugging her friend, whom she was beginning to think she'd never see again.

"Me too," responded Taylor, going on as they parted ways. "Now let's get out of here."

"How?" Rey asked.

"I swiped this from Kylo Ren," Taylor replied, holding up the key card to Rey, who took it, as her face melted into an expression of impression. "We could pull a Finn and Poe, and steal a TIE fighter." She quirked her brow at the girl. "If you're up for another joy ride together."

Rey smiled again. "I would love to."

"Then let's go," Taylor smiled back, and the two girls headed off.

* * *

Rey and Taylor had a tough time navigating through the Base. They used the key card to access a computer and find out where they were in relation to the hanger, but their absence had apparently been found out, as the halls filled with Stormtroopers.

But they made it pretty far, before, as they rounded a corner, found themselves face to face with Chewie, Finn, and Han, and both girls gasped in surprise.

"Kid, are you all right?" Han asked.

"Yeah," Taylor responded without even thinking about it, as she gazed in shock at her Uncle.

"You too?" inquired the man next, looking at Rey, who nodded, unable to find words to speak.

"Good," Han said, as moved forward and kissed Taylor on the forehead, before going ahead to scope out the area.

"What happened to you two?" Finn asked, stepping forward next. "Did he hurt you?"

"Finn, what are you doing here?" inquired Rey.

"We came back for you two," Finn said.

Chewie spoke up behind the man, and all three looked over at the Wookie, before Finn turned a questioning gaze onto his friends.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"That it was your idea," Taylor responded.

Both girls stepped forward, and wrapped an arm around Finn, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," Rey breathed.

Finn lifted his arms, hugging the two girls back just as tightly, feeling relief beyond anything he's ever experienced flood his body as he held them.

"How did you get away?" he soon asked.

"It's a long story," Taylor responded.

"And you probably wouldn't believe us if we told you," added on Rey.

"Escape now, hug later," Han interjected, suddenly appearing at the trio's side.

The five headed into the nearest doorlock, Taylor sending Chewie a smile, when he gazed in concern at her, while Finn handled the key pad.

"Here," Taylor said, offering Finn the key card, continuing when all, aside from Rey, who smiled in pride of her friend, looked at her questioningly. "I stole it."

Han smirked and lifted a large hand to his Niece's back. "That's my girl."

"I knew you'd be proud," Taylor responded, sending her Uncle a smile back.

* * *

When the five emerged out into the snow, Han removed his black leather jacket, and slide it up Taylor's bare arms, before settling it on her shoulders, and she sent him a grateful smile, before they all looked up at the battle going on in the sky, her Uncle putting on his fur collared coat as they did so.

"They're in trouble," Han soon said. "We can't leave."

Finn had filled Rey and Taylor in on what was going on, and Taylor knew Poe and BB-8 were in one of the fighters she saw soaring above.

"We have to do something," she said. "I owe it to Poe."

"Hey," Finn said, lifting a large hand to Taylor's back. "Poe isn't mad at you. He was so worried about you, I was expecting him to fly off without the others."

Taylor sent Finn a soft smile, before the two returned to their attention to Han, as he shifted to look at them.

"My friend here's got a bag full of explosive," he said, indicating Chewie. "Let's use 'em."

"Here," Finn said, reaching into her own bag, before the group headed off. "You might need this."

The man pulled Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from it, and held it out to Taylor. He also had Obi-Wan's, which Maz had told him should go to Rey, but he didn't think to give it to her now, she had a blaster, and had never held the Jedi weapon.

Taylor hesitated, as she looked down at the item. It was a dangerous thing to carry here, but she knew she would be better with it, than any blasters, so she reached out, and took it, before holding out the two weapons she'd taken from the Stormtroopers guarding her earlier.

"You take these then," she said, even though everyone already had one.

Finn nodded, taking them, and tucking the weapons into his bag, which he zipped up.

"Let's go," announced Han.

* * *

Taylor went with Han and Chewie to clear the area of Stormtroopers, while Finn, who gave Rey his, or, rather, Poe's, leather jacket, and Rey went to disable the doors.

"Girl knows her stuff," Han said, as the hallway opened up, he having shed his coat, and scarf, while Taylor still wore his black leather jacket.

"I had a feeling you'd like her," Taylor responded with a smile, before the three continued on, and they soon entered a massive room, empty except for catwalks.

"We'll set the chargers against every other column," Han said, holstering his blaster.

Chewie spoke up with his disapproval and voiced a better idea.

"You're right," Han agreed. "That's a better idea. You two take the top. I'll go down below." He held out something to Chewie, before gesturing at the spot they stood on. "Detonator. We'll meet back here."

Taylor watched her Uncle move away from them, her dark brow furrowing as she did so, and Chewie soon spoke up, when he noticed her not following him.

"It's nothing, Chewie," she sent the Wookie a smile, before following his lead, even as she couldn't fully ignore the odd feeling she was experiencing about Han. "Let's go."

Chewie climbed up the ladder first, stepping off once at the top to allow room for Taylor, whom he reached out to help from it, and she sent him a smile, before taking off in the other direction, Rey had loaned her her bag, so Taylor could carry some explosives.

Setting the charges in a few random places, Taylor couldn't help the feeling she initially experienced moments ago from returning, and, this time, it was stronger. She soon had her answer, as one of the doors to the massive room opened, and Kylo Ren entered with about two dozen Stormtroopers.

"Find them," she heard his mask filtered voice command to them, and a shiver ran down her spine. He was mad.

Taylor pressed her herself back behind a pillar, one slender hand absently moving to rest over where she'd clipped her lightsaber to her waist. Had she done this? Had her presence drawn Kylo Ren and his soldiers to this room?

She could hear his heavy booted steps, and peaked out from behind the pillar, to see Kylo Ren marching across the catwalk that connected one side of the massive room to the other.

Taylor was just ducking back behind the pillar, when she heard a second, softer, but more urgent, pair of footsteps, and her heart skipped a beat, before coming to a complete halt, as Han's bellowing voice suddenly sounded, echoing off the walls.

" _ **Ben**_!" Han called after his son, stepping onto the catwalk.

Taylor came out from behind the pillar and rushed over to the railing, grasping it, as she looked down at her Uncle and Kylo Ren, Chewie too looking down at his best friend, while the Stormtroopers took aim at Han.

Taylor's heart began beating again, but at such a fast pace, that she could feel it painfully hitting the inside of her chest, and she was sure the entire room could hear it, despite an eerie silence having fallen on it.

Kylo Ren came to a halt, at the sound of his birth name being called out, and not by Taylor, but by his Father, and he whipped around to see the man.

"Han Solo," he said. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Both Chewie and Taylor looked up, at the sound of a door opening above them, and saw Finn and Rey entering, the pairs' own hearts skipping beats at the sight of Han walking toward Kylo Ren on the walkway down below, the beam of light left from the dying sun illuminating the pair, while Rey met Taylor's frightened gaze with her own.

"Take off that mask," Han said. "You don't need it."

Taylor returned her attention to her Uncle and Kylo Ren. She felt like she was slowly being suffocated, the closer Han got to his son.

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo Ren inquired.

"The face of my son," Han quickly responded. "The face of the man my Niece loves."

Kylo Ren looked directly up at that, his eyes falling instantly upon where Taylor stood on one of the balconies, looking down at them.

She could feel his gaze on her, and it broke her heart to realize that Han hadn't seen his son's face since he turned to the Dark Side, and many years have passed since then. He never saw his son become a man, become so handsome.

Kylo Ren shifted his eyes back onto his Father, and lifted both of his hands to remove his helmet, showing Han his face. Taylor could feel her heart skip a fresh beat, at the sight of Ben without the mask, as she'd seen him hours before.

Taylor knew, as she looked down at him, Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, it didn't matter what name he went by, that she'd never seen anything more beautiful than him, and that she would never want anything but him, no matter how long she lived.

Han audibly gasped softly, at the sight of his son's face. He was a man now, and he was handsome, like him, but also beautiful, like his Mother.

"Your son is gone," Kylo Ren said. "He was weak and foolish like his Father. So I destroyed him."

Taylor's eyes slipped closed at that, she hated that he had such a low opinion of himself.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe," Han responded, taking more steps closer to his son. "But it's not true." He came to a halt. "My son is alive."

"No," Kylo Ren gently shook his head. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power," Han said, moving even closer. "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. And he'll do the same to Taylor."

Kylo Ren looked up at her at this, then returned her gaze to his Father.

"You know it's true," Han sighed. "And I know you don't want that. I know you don't want anything to happen to her."

He looked up at Taylor once more, and the look in his eyes, on his face, made her heart skip another beat, but this time with hope. She had gotten through to him earlier, maybe Han could finish what she'd started, and truly bring him back.

"No, I don't," Kylo Ren nearly choked out through the tears beginning to rise in his dark orbs, before looking back at his Father. "But it's too late."

"No, it's not," Han responded, moving ever closer to his son. "Leave here with us. Come home. We miss you."

There was a moment of silence, as the group watched the emotion play out across Kylo Ren's face, he truly looked as if he was going to cry.

"I'm being torn apart," the man finally said. "I wanna be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He gazed questioningly at his Father. "Will you help me?"

"Yes, anything," Han immediately responded, taking the final step up to his son.

Taylor felt her heart shatter further, as she listened to and watched Kylo Ren, his words, and the look on his face, hurting her in a way a physical wound never could. She wanted to rush down there, be with him and Han, but she forced herself to stay where she was.

Kylo Ren dropped his helmet onto the catwalk with a loud bang that echoed throughout the room, before he unholstered his lightsaber from his belt, and held it out to Han with both hands.

Without any hesitation, Han reached out, and grabbed the lightsaber, while, behind Finn and Rey, the sun completely vanished, sending the room into darkness, aside from the red lights littered throughout it, which illuminated Kylo Ren's face in this moment in time.

Taylor was holding her breath. She didn't understand why Kylo Ren was offering Han his lightsaber, but the man had clearly gotten through to his son, so she waited for what would happen next, barely noticing the room go dark, as the Starkiller's weapon finished draining the sun.

What happened next, Taylor knew would happen a split second before it did. Kylo Ren broke his gaze with Han and looked up at her, and, suddenly, his intentions were perfectly clear.

Taylor's eyes widened, as Kylo Ren looked back at Han, igniting his lightsaber, then thrusting it through his Father's chest.

Chewie roared, Finn gasped, recoiling in shock, and Rey, eyes filled with tears, cried out, " _ **No**_!"

Taylor had just released her hold on the balcony, and taken a step back from it, about to do something, anything, to stop what she knew was going to happen, when it did, and she felt it.

She felt the red hot blade pierce her Uncle's chest, and go right through his heart, and the very breath was stolen from her lungs.

Kylo Ren gazed into his Father's eyes, he could feel what Taylor was feeling, by extension of Han, and he nearly lost his grip on his lightsaber, as her emotions flooded him, causing him to experience something he never had before, and actually start to feel weak.

"Thank you," he managed to say, before pulling his blade from his Father.

Han lifted a hand to his son, to Ben's face, cradling and cupping it lovingly, as he had so many times with he and Leia's child was a boy, before the last of the life drained out of him, and his now limp body fell off of the catwalk, disappearing down into the abyss.

Taylor screamed in complete and utter agony, she could feel _**everything**_ , Han's life force disappearing from existence, the pain Kylo Ren felt at what he did, Chewie, Finn, and Rey's distress, her Aunt Leia realizing what had happened, back at the Resistance base, and, of course, her own suffering, as she lost the man who was a Father to her when her own disappeared, at the hands of the man she loved.

" _One day, something will happen to you, and you won't be able to control what it does to you_ ," Snoke voice echoed in Taylor's head.

Taylor's skin felt like it was on fire, as the power behind it, that had laid dorment all her life, that she had inherited from her Mother, came to life, rising up, and from her slender hands came what could be described as the Force, if it had a physical look, that others could see, but this was _**much**_ more than that.

Brilliant scarlet red blasts of energy emitted from her delicate limbs, as Taylor fell to her knees, unable to stay on her feet any longer, before they took on a multi layered tendril like form, snaking out, and taking hold of more than half of the Stormtroopers in the room, before a second blast of the beautiful crimson energy, that shot out from her _**entire**_ body, rather than just her hands, sent an Earthquake type boom throughout the room, as the energy Taylor projected, fueled entirely by her pain, and everything she was feeling, not only killed the Stromtroopers, but nearly completely disintegrated their bodies, including their uniforms and weapons.

The Stormtroopers that were left, which wasn't many, maybe about 4 out of the two dozen Kylo Ren had entered with, froze in shock, and Finn and Rey gazed down in horror and complete and utter disbelief at their friend, while Chewie noticed what she'd done as well, but was too distraught over Han's death to do more than roar in his own pain.

Kylo Ren looked up at Taylor, his eyes widening in shock and horror himself, as he witnessed what she did, he having never could've prepared himself for it, nor guessed it was in the realm of possibilities she could do at being half Angel, and he felt the power that she had in that moment in time, the incredible force she projected from herself, which took out more than half of the Stormtroopers in a terrifying way.

Taylor collapsed to the floor, as the red hexes disappeared from their job being down, her hands shooting out to brace herself on the cold metal floor, and she sobbed in despair, before she felt all of the eyes on her, but the only ones she was concerned about were Kylo Ren's.

Lifting her dark head, all emotion but fury left her beautiful face, as she met Kylo Ren's eyes with her own, and the man watched in further horror and shock, as Taylor's beautiful blue-green, gold flecked orbs flashed scarlet red, while she looked down at him, and, for the first time in his life, he saw the Dark Side in her, the woman he loved more than anything, and he was afraid. Of _**her**_.

* * *

So, if you're not a Marvel, you probably won't recognize Taylor's Angel abilities. I also probably described them horribly, as I hard time doing so. They are based upon those of Wanda Maximoff, who is known as the Scarlet Witch, in the Marvel comics and films. As I was trying to decide on what Taylor could do as an Angel, I remembered the movie 'Age of Ultron' and I absolutely loved all of the powers Wanda had in it. They're truly amazing, powerful, seemingly endless, and also terrifying, so I knew they were perfect for Taylor to have. I have added links to the Scarlet Witch to my profile, if you're unfamiliar with them, or know about them, but would like a refresher.

Please review! This chapter was heartbreaking, but also incredibly fun, to write! And I will begin work on the next chapter once this one is posted. So, the more and quicker you review, the faster it gets put up!


	9. Chapter 9

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Well, here's the final chapter containing TFA content. After this, it'll be all on me to continue the story without any help from the movie. I'm super nervous! Anyway, as always, enjoy, and pretty please, review!

\- _**Elvira**_ _**Silver**_ \- Yes, she most defiantly is. And this is just a taste of what she can do. Her powers truly are limitless and more powerful than even those of a Jedi.

\- _**ksmi7469**_ \- Aw! I'm glad to hear it. I love writing Finn, Rey, and Taylor together! And I'm also so happy to hear you love Taylor's powers! She's defiantly going to be the most sought after being in the Galaxy now.

\- _**littlenerd**_ \- Well, here you go, my friend. :)

\- _**EdenEzraHiddleston**_ \- Thank you!

\- _**sarahmichellegellarfan1**_ \- I hope that's a good, 'Wow!'.

\- _**lolistarkiller**_ \- Wow! Thank you SO much! That means a lot to me! :)

\- _**Guest**_ \- Same here! :(

\- _**Kim**_ \- Welcome! I can't say whether or not Taylor will go to the Dark Side. But I'm glad you love her and Ben's relationship so much! I do too! And, as for Han, who's to say she won't? ;)

\- _**Avenger-Ally**_ \- It did mine as well. :( But thank you! There's a lot more for her to discover about what she can do as half Angel. ;)

* * *

Chewie roared in agony and anger, taking aim at Kylo Ren with his crossbow blaster, then firing, hitting the man in the side with the shot, causing him to grunt in pain, and fall to one knee, as his free hand went to his wound.

The remaining Stormtroopers began firing, and Finn and Rey soon joined in with the Wookie, blasting the remaining enemies, while Chewie ran over to Taylor.

At Kylo Ren being shot by Chewie, Taylor could feel the sudden pain in his side in her own, and she blinked, causing her eyes to return to their natural blue-green, gold flecked coloring.

But before she could do anything, she found herself being grabbed by Chewie, and hauled to her feet, where the Wookie began leading her off, she could feel Kylo Ren's eyes on her as he did so, and Chewie was soon ducking them into a hallway, where he pressed the button on the detonator, and the explosives he, Han, and Taylor set went off.

Taylor could sense Kylo Ren's attention shift to Finn and Rey, as Chewie guided her out, and into the snow.

"Chewie, let go of me!" Taylor spoke for the first time since she talked about Rey to Han before they entered the massive room, and began to set the charges. "He's going after Finn and Rey. I have to get them!"

Chewie released his hold on Taylor, in a mixture of fear of what she'd do if he didn't and a natural instinct of doing as she asks. He argued with her, but she shook her head, as she looked up to him.

"No, I'm not leaving them," Taylor responded. "Go get the Falcon and come get us!"

Chewie wanted to argue, he knew Han would want his best friend to keep his Niece safe, but, from what he just saw, she can take care of herself, more than she could before, so he agreed, then watched as Taylor turned, and disappeared into the snowy forest.

Taylor hadn't been gone from Chewie long when she heard the unmistakable sound of Kylo Ren's voice, without the mask filter, screaming, at the top of his lungs, " _ **Traitor**_!"

She knew he was talking to Finn, and felt her heartbeat pick up at the knowledge that he'd already caught up with her friends. But the cold forest made the sound echo, so she had no idea which direction it came from.

Taylor could soon hear the familiar sounds of lightsabers whooshing and the connection noise they made with two blades met. Either Finn or Rey were using Obi-Wan's lightsaber to duel with Kylo Ren.

She took off in the direction she hoped was where the trio were, following the continued sounds of the battle, which were now coupled with grunts, and Taylor's heart skipped a beat, when she heard Finn cry out in pain.

Taylor ran as fast as she could, bobbing and weaving through the trees, ignoring the harsh chilly air as it hit her. She still had Han's leather jacket on.

When she reached the area where the three were, she was horrified to see Rey unconscious on the ground, while Finn soon was too, as she watched with wide eyes while Kylo Ren sliced him up the back with his red lightsaber, the weapon of Obi-Wan's weapon's stuck in the snow several feet away.

"Finn!" Taylor exclaimed, rushing forward, where she fell to her knees beside him, and reached out to gently touch him, gasping at the sight of the burning line on his clothing where his spine is located beneath them, and a thin layer of flesh. "Oh, no. No, no, no!"

"Taylor," came a familiar voice, and she looked up at Kylo Ren.

Her eyes were filled with tears, some of which slipped free to glide down her smooth golden cheeks, and her eyes flashed that brilliant shade of scarlet once more.

" _ **What have you done**_?" she exclaimed at him, speaking not just of Finn and Rey, but also Han.

"What I had to," he responded. "And you know it's true."

Taylor choked out a sob, looking back down at Finn, grasping at his leather jacket in desperation, thinking of Poe, and BB-8, as she did so, as well as her Aunt Leia.

"Taylor, you have to come with me now," said Kylo Ren, taking a step toward her. "You've awoken what Snoke was talking about. And only he can help you."

She looked up at him, more tears sliding down her cheeks, and his heart ached at the pain so evident on her beautiful face. He knew she was now experiencing what _**he**_ had up until a few moments by killing his Father, the pull to both the Light and the Dark side, and the incredible agony being torn apart causes.

"My love," Kylo Ren said, falling to his knees on Finn's other side. "My love, _**please**_. Come with me. I'll help you. I'll do _**anything**_ to rid you of the pain you're feeling. I know it well. And I can't stand seeing you suffer the way I did."

He held out one of his black gloved hands to her and she flicked a glance down at it, before lifting her eyes to meet his.

" _Please_ ," breathed Kylo Ren.

Taylor lifted one of her slender hands, which was visibly trembling, and not just from the cold, and reached out to grasp Kylo Ren's offered limb, meeting his gaze as she did so, and feeling a wave of comfort, warmth, and relief wash over her as they grasped each other's hands, while the same emotions shown in his eyes, as well as on his face.

He nodded his head encouragingly at her and began to help her to her feet, while getting to her own, when the Earth beneath them suddenly gave a violent shake, causing the two of them to be knocked back away from one another, their hold on each other broken.

"Taylor, quickly!" Kylo Ren called, gesturing her over to him, as he scrambled to his feet. "Come to me. We must leave."

Taylor looked over at Finn and Rey's unconscious forms, as she got to her hands and knees in the snow.

"Taylor, now!" Kylo Ren shouted, holding out his hand urgently to her.

Taylor's eyes filled with a fresh sheen of glistening tears, before she looked up at Kylo Ren, and gently shook her head.

"I can't," she choked out. "I'm sorry, Ben. But I can't. I can't leave them."

"They'll be fine," he said. "The Wookie will save them."

The Earth began to break apart, and a noticeable crack in the ground started to form in the snowy space between Kylo Ren and Taylor.

"Taylor, please!" Kylo Ren begged, tears forming in his own eyes. "I need you with me! I need you by my side!"

"I'm sorry, Ben," Taylor sobbed, and she rose to her feet, taking a few steps back, away from him, and toward Finn and Rey.

The Earth shook violently once more and the crack between them broke open.

"I love you!" Kylo Ren called over to Taylor, knowing he had to flee if he were to survive, but leaving her was like having his heart literally torn from his chest.

"I love you!" Taylor called back, their eyes meeting for a moment, before he turned, and ran off, disappearing into the snow.

She choked out a fresh sob, as he vanished from her sight, her eyes closing, which freed her tears, and her beautiful face was further stained with the warm salty drops.

Taylor grabbed Obi-Wan's lightsaber from the snow, and hooked it onto her belt with her Father's, before returning to Finn and Rey. She could feel their life forces, so she knew they weren't dead, but Rey had a stronger life force coming off of her, as she was merely knocked out, but Finn's was barely there, he was dying.

"Finn, please hang on," Taylor sobbed, falling to her knees at his side once more. "Please don't leave me. I need you. Rey and I need you. Please, Finn. Stay with me. Don't you leave me too. You came back to me, at Maz's, come back to me again. Here. Now. Please."

There was nothing from Finn, just his barely pulsating life force, and Taylor collapsed onto him, clutching at him desperately, as she broke down into sobs.

Not even a moment later, the area was suddenly illuminated by a bright light, and Taylor lifted her tear stained face to see Chewie, in the Millennium Falcon, and she choked out a sob of joy and relief.

Chewie soon landed and carried Finn into the ship, while Taylor helped Rey, who began to wake up in the time it took the Wookie to set the ship down, inside.

Taylor's eyes widened, as she looked over, while assisting Rey onto one of the beds, and saw Han's body laying on another. Her gaze whipped to Chewie, who was buckling Finn in on a bed, and the Wookie merely looked over at her, before returning his attention to the man.

She couldn't believe Chewie had gone in search of her Uncle's body, found it, and brought it back to the Falcon, so they could take it home, and give him a proper funeral.

Taylor smiled sadly at the Wookie, then quickly finished up with Rey, before following Chewie to the cockpit. The four were off the Planet just in time, as it crumbled into oblivion.

Taylor smiled softly, from her position in the co-pilot seat, as she saw the remaining Resistance fighters, including the one with Poe and BB-8 in it, following along behind the Falcon, while the Starkiller exploded.

* * *

Back at the Resistance base, everyone was celebrating the destruction of the Starkiller. Chewie carried Finn off of the Falcon and onto the waiting medical vehicle that pulled up.

Taylor helped Rey off of the ship and urged her onto the ride as well, sending her a smile when her friend didn't want to leave her, so she reluctantly went with Finn and the medical team.

Taylor felt alone, as she stood by the Falcon, until the crowds parted, and she saw her Aunt Leia walking slowly to her. She didn't think it was possible for her heart to break even further, but now she knew it could.

Taylor started walking toward her and the two women soon came to a halt in front of each other, Leia taking notice of her Niece wearing Han's jacket, before she reached out, drawing the girl who was like her daughter into her arms.

Taylor lifted her slender hands to her Aunt's back, and hugged her tightly in return, her eyes slipping closed, as she fought off fresh tears.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, and saw Poe standing not far away, BB-8 at his side. Leia could sense her Niece's desire to go to them, and so she released Taylor, sending her a soft smile, before she turned to Chewie.

While Leia went to the Wookie, Taylor took off toward Poe and BB-8, the droid beginning to beep happily and excitedly at the sight of his Mistress safe.

"Taylor," Poe breathed, not knowing how she would react to him, so he remained where he was, soon gently shaking his dark head, as he started into an apology. "Taylor, I'm so-"

But anything further he was going to say never left his lips, as Taylor reached him, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, while burying her beautiful face into his shoulder.

Poe breathed a sigh of both relief and sadness, as he lifted his arms to hug her back, holding her as securely as he could.

"Oh, Taylor," he sighed sadly once more.

She merely held on tighter to him, once more fighting off tears, and so Poe fell silent, merely holding her, as he could tell she needed.

* * *

A little while later, Finn was still being looked at, but Rey had been given the all clear by the medics, and came walking over to where Taylor stood downstairs, inside the base, in the main room.

"Taylor," she said.

Taylor turned to look at her friend, but didn't say anything in return. She just stepped up to Rey, and hugged her, an action the fellow brunette immediately returned.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry," Rey managed to choke out past her own tears.

Before Taylor could respond, Poe came walking up to the two girls, and cleared his throat softly, speaking once they pulled apart to look at him.

"Taylor, I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, jerking his thumb back in the direction from where he came, as he went on. "But you're going to want to see this."

* * *

Rey and Taylor joined everyone gathered in the other room, the latter's blue-green, gold flecked orbs widening at the sight of R2-D2 awake, and the droid beeped his greeting to her, before projecting a massive image up into the air, a huge map, with a piece missing.

BB-8 rolled over into the image, then turned, and moved over to Poe, beeping urgently at him.

"Yeah. All right, buddy. Hold on," the Pilot said, soon turning to fetch the memory stick from the main viewing machine, before turning, and placing it in the slot BB-8 opens up one of his compartments to offer to him.

Poe moved to stand next to Taylor, while BB-8 rolled back into the center of the room, lifting a large hand to her back as he did so, and the two exchanged soft smiles, before focusing their attention on the projected image, which was indeed a map, that was now completed, as BB-8 slide his portion into the one R2-D2 had.

"Oh! The map! It is complete!" C-3PO exclaimed.

"Luke," Leia breathed.

"Father," Taylor exclaimed, feeling fresh tears, those these were of joy, hope, and relief, rise up in her eyes, and she flicked a look over at Poe, then at Rey, all three smiling brightly, as the former moved closer to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist, while the former began rubbing her back.

"Oh, my dear friend," C-3PO said, resting a hand on R2-D2's head. "How I've missed you."

While R2-D2 beeped his own happiness at being reunited with his fellow droid friend, Taylor pulled away from Poe and Rey, in order to hug her Aunt, as Leia came over to her in joy at now finally knowing where her beloved twin brother, Taylor's Father, as.

* * *

The next day, Taylor was in her room with BB-8, preparing to leave with Chewie, R2-D2, and her droid. She was dressed in black boots, black pants, a white tank top, and Han's black leather jacket.

Poe arrived at her open doorway and lifted a hand to knock on the entrance way, causing Taylor to look over at him.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back.

Poe entered the room and gestured at Taylor. "You about ready?"

Taylor nodded, as she tucked a few things into her bag that she had set on her dresser.

"Yes," she replied.

Poe came to a halt by the end of Taylor's bed, merely observing her for a few seconds, before speaking. She was different. There was no denying that. And he wasn't sure if anyone but him had noticed yet. Perhaps BB-8, but Leia was so busy overseeing the preparations for Luke, so she didn't have to think about Han and her son, that he doubted Taylor's own Aunt had seen the changes.

"It looks good on you," Poe finally said, pointing at the jacket she now wore.

"It smells like him," Taylor responded, after flicking a glance down at the item of clothing she wore that belonged to her Uncle. "I laid in bed with it all night last night. It was the only way I could get any peace and quiet."

"Did you sleep at all?" Poe asked, moving closer to her.

"A few minutes here and there, I think," she replied, with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Poe sighed. "Taylor-"

But she cut him off, lifting her blue-green, gold flecked orbs to him. "I know." She sighed softly, lifting her pack up to sling the strap over her shoulder. "I know, Poe. Everything will be all right once I bring my Father home."

"Do you really believe that?" inquired Poe.

"I have to," Taylor said, shrugging once more.

Poe nodded, sucking in a deep breath, then speaking up once more. "You sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"You're needed here," responded Taylor, before smiling up at him. "You never know when the Resistance is going to need the best Pilot in the Galaxy."

"I worry about _**you**_ needing him," Poe said, lifting a large hand to her upper arm.

"I'll be fine," Taylor reassured. "Just take care of everyone. Aunt Leia, Rey." She sighed sadly, before adding on another name. "Finn."

"I will," nodded Poe.

Taylor smiled softly again, then leaned up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'll be back before you know it," she said, as she felt his muscled arms encircle her, and hold her securely against his body.

"You'd better be," he responded, causing Taylor to smile again, before she renewed her hold on him, and he did the same, the two just standing there for a few moments, hugging each other.

* * *

Taylor sat in a chair in the Medical Bay, next to the table which Finn lay on, deep in a coma.

"We found my Father, Finn," she said to him, with a soft smile. "I'm leaving now to go to him."

Sitting forward, Taylor lifted a slender hand, and begin affectionately rubbing Finn's head.

"I wish you could come with me," she went on, tears beginning to well up in her blue-green, gold flecked eyes. "I know my Father will like you. And Rey."

Reaching out with her other delicate limb, she picked up Finn's nearest hand, and brought it to her beautiful face, holding it against her cheek.

"She and Poe will take care of you while I'm good," Taylor said. "Aunt Leia too." Turning her head, she pressed a kiss to Finn's hand. "I promise I'll be back soon."

Placing his hand back on the table, she stood up, and leaned down, dropping a sweet little kiss to his forehead, before she straightened up, smiling softly, while she gave his head a last stroke with her slender thumb.

"Sleep well, Finn," said Taylor. "Have good dreams."

With that, she pulled her hand free, and turned to face Rey, who'd been hovering in the doorway, the girl bathed and now wearing a set of Taylor's clothes.

"Rey," Taylor said, stepping closer to her friend, as she reached into her bag. "Give this to Finn while I'm gone." She then held up a small glass corked vial to the girl, going on when Rey looked at it, then her, in confusion and question. "Something Snoke said to me, about Angels. He said our blood can heal any wound." She held the item closer to her friend. "This is my blood."

Rey's eyes widened, as she learned what the red substance in the small glass tube was.

"I don't know if it'll work," went on Taylor, with a gentle shake of her head. "But it's worth a try. For Finn."

Rey nodded, lifting a hand to take the vial from her. "How do I give it to him?"

"Kylo Ren burned his right shoulder with one of the handle blades of his lightsaber," Taylor explained. "Make sure no one's around, then carefully remove his bandage, and pour my blood into the open wound, then put the bandage back over it."

Rey nodded again, tucking the small tube away, before lifting her eyes back to Taylor.

"I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," responded Taylor, before the two girls hugged each other tightly.

"I'll bring my Father back, Rey," Taylor said, while they embraced. "We'll train you, together, and hopefully he'll know why Obi-Wan's lightsaber called out to you."

Rey nodded against Taylor's shoulder, offering her friend a soft smile, when they pulled apart.

"Just be careful," she said, Taylor hadn't told anyone what had happened to her when Han died, only Chewie, Finn, Rey, and, of course, Kylo Ren, had seen it, and Chewie and Rey hadn't pressured her for answers, given everything she'd been through, but they knew it was a conversation they'd have to have eventually, and one they hoped Taylor would have with Luke upon finding him. "You know the First Order wants to find you more than ever now."

Taylor nodded, sighing softly. "I will."

Rey nodded too, and offered her friend a soft smile, before they pulled each other into another hug.

* * *

Outside, Leia and Taylor were embracing goodbye, while Chewie readied the Falcon for flight. All of the Resistance gathered to see the team off.

"We'll wait until you get back with Luke to. . ." Leia trailed off, as she and her Niece pulled back from their hug, but held hands.

Taylor nodded in understanding. They had put Han's body in a preservation tube, so his funeral could wait until she came back with her Father.

"I know he'd want to be there," Taylor said, and Leia nodded, smiling sadly.

Sucking in a deep breath, Taylor flicked a glance down at BB-8, who was standing at her side, while R2-D2 was already on board with Chewie.

"Come along, little one," she said, before turning, and heading toward the Falcon, BB-8 rolling along next to her.

"Taylor," Leia called to her Niece, and she and her droid paused to look back at the woman, who went on with a soft smile. "May the Force be with you."

Taylor paused for a moment, thinking back to what had happened when Kylo Ren had killed Han, what she'd done, before she offered her Aunt a soft smile, then continued on with BB-8 into the Falcon, and they soon took off, while the Resistance cheered them on, Poe and Rey at the front with Leia and C-3PO.

* * *

"It's beautiful," Taylor breathed from her seat in the cockpit with Chewie, as the Falcon carried them onto the Planet where Luke was, and over the gorgeous blue waters littered with small Islands.

Chewie looked over at her at this, removing a large hand from the controls to place it over her nearest one, and she sent the Wookie a soft smile at this.

They soon landed and all four got off the ship, but only Taylor moved to the bottom of an old, stone staircase engraved into the mountain of the largest island.

"Of course he's going to make me climb to him," she muttered to herself, before turning to look at where Chewie stood with BB-8 and R2 by the open ramp of the falcon, and she offered them a last soft smile, then began her journey up to her Father.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! My favorite part was the Kylo Ren/Taylor bit. It was so unbelievably heartbreaking to write. :(


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note - Hey, guys! You blew me away with the reviews for last chapter! PLEASE keep it up! And here's the next chapter! Featuring all of the Luke reunions, a bit of backstory on Rey, and the reveal of what giving Finn Taylor's blood did. :) I'll be beginning work on the next chapter once this one is posted, so the more you review, and the quicker you do so, the sooner it'll be posted! :)

\- _**Artessy-echo**_ \- IKR! NGL, I teared up writing Kylo and Taylor's bit. :( So glad to hear you're still loving the story though!

\- _**Avenger-Ally**_ \- Well, Taylor **_was_** going to go with him, until she and Kylo were separated, and she saw Finn and Rey.

\- _**BloodMoonWanes**_ \- It broke mine too. :( And I do have plans to have flashbacks in future chapters. :)

\- _**Guest**_ \- Same here! :(

\- _**Kim**_ \- Thank you so much! And here you go, Luke and Taylor's reunion. :)

\- _**littlenerd**_ \- Well, here you go, my friend! :) Don't be afraid to get specific in your reviews. :)

\- _**Taylorluvssam**_ \- Thank you! Glad to hear it! :)

\- _**animechick247**_ \- Haha! It's funny you say that, because I always think that Kylo and Taylor's relationship is kind of what Anakin and Padme's would have been if she'd been alive while he was Darth Vader. :) They _**will**_ see each other again and, yes, their love always brings them together. :)

\- _**Guest**_ \- Yes, Han's death is so heartbreaking. :( Glad you're enjoying the story!

\- _**MedievalWarriorPrincess**_ \- Sweetie, I don't even know what to say to you. Your reviews are beyond perfect and I'm so glad to hear you love my story so much! :)

* * *

Taylor didn't know how long she'd been climbing, what was only moments felt like hours, and she knew it was not necessarily because of the mountain, but more the fact that she was on her way to see her Father, whom she hadn't seen in years.

When she finally reached the top, which was covered in lush green grass, unlike the completely stone section she'd just got through, her heart lept, at the sight of someone standing several feet away, near the cliff's edge, back to her, hidden beneath a cloak.

"Father?" Taylor called out.

The person slowly turned, it was a man, and his head was bowed down a bit, before he lifted it, and a wave of relief washed over Taylor, at the sight of her Father's face, aged, but still handsome. He soon raised his hands, one Human, and the other robotic, to remove the hood of his cloak, and lay it down on his shoulders.

Luke Skywalker gazed upon his daughter, for the first time in 10 years. She was all grown up. She'd gone from a beautiful teenage girl, to a breathtakingly gorgeous and stunning young woman, whom he could feel the power coming off of in waves.

"I knew you would come," he said, a gentle smile alighting his aged, handsome face, before he held out his arms to her.

Taylor's blue-green, gold flecked orbs filled with tears, and she laughed softly in happiness at his words, before dropping her bag to the ground, then rushing forward, her arms going around Luke's neck, while his wrapped around her waist.

"Oh," Luke breathed, his eyes closing, as he held his daughter, who buried her beautiful face in the crook of his neck. "My beautiful, sweet, precious baby girl. I have missed you. . . _**so**_ much."

"Father," Taylor sobbed into his shoulder. "I found you. I finally found you."

Luke could feel tears of his own filling his eyes, as happiness, love, and relief flooded every inch of him, as it did Taylor. They renewed their grasps on each other, Luke soon lifting his non robotic hand to cradle the back of Taylor's dark silky head, and the two merely held one another on the cliff's edge for what felt like hours.

* * *

"Han's jacket looks good on you," Luke said, watching Taylor fetch her bag.

She sighed sadly at his words, turning to face him, as she straightened up from grabbing her pack.

"You know he's dead," said Taylor. "Don't you?"

Luke nodded, unable to describe the pain it caused him to know his best friend was gone. "Yes, I do. I felt it."

Taylor slung the strap of her bag up onto her slender shoulder, then walked over to her Father, reaching inside of it as she did so. She grasped his lightsaber, and pulled it free, where she offered it to him.

Luke looked down at the item she held out to him, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of it.

"Leia was supposed to keep that from you," he said with a soft sigh.

"She did," Taylor responded. "Until it started calling out to me in the night. That's how I found it." She further held the lightsaber out to him. "Take it."

"I can't," Luke said, with a gentle shake of her head, before he reached out to cup Taylor's hand from beneath, and lift it up to herself. "It's yours now."

"Father," sighed Taylor, as he urged the lightsaber back to her. "Please. You need a weapon for the journey home."

Luke walked back over to the cliff's edge and stood with his back to her, resembling how she'd found him, minus the hood being up on his head. Her heart sank as she watched him.

"Father," Taylor said, lowering the hand holding the lightsaber, and slowly taking a few steps closer to him. "You _**are**_ coming home, aren't you?"

"I don't know if I can, my Angel," Luke responded, with a sad sigh.

"You have to!" Taylor exclaimed, her Father calling her 'Angel' didn't fully register in her mind as it should. It was something he always called her when she was younger, and now she understood why. "Father, do you even realize what's happened?"

Luke turned to face his daughter, his hands clasped in front of himself, one hand holding the wrist of the other limb.

"Uncle Han is _**dead**_! _**Ben**_ killed him!" Taylor saw her Father visibly flinch at the mention of Leia's son. "I saw it! And, when it happened, I. . ." She trailed off. "Snoke told me about my Mother. Father, is it true? Was she an Angel? Am _**I**_?"

Luke paused for a moment once more, before nodding, his heart aching at the knowledge that Taylor had awoken her other abilities, and he wasn't there with her, as well as the memories of the woman he loved her words brought to him.

"Yes," he said. "You are."

Taylor's eyes slipped closed and she took a step back away from her Father. When she opened her blue-green, gold flecked orbs, she gazed at Luke with a furrowed brow.

"I killed people," she breathed. "Stormtroopers. And you weren't there. You never told me about what I was capable of. You just left. I needed my Father and you just left me!"

Taylor's eyes flashed scarlet red once, as her anger toward Luke rose. He stepped forward, lifting his hands to lovingly cup her beautiful face in them.

"I'm _**so**_ sorry, Taylor," said Luke. "I didn't know what else to do. Han and Leia, they. . . They trusted me with their son, the one they named after my Mentor. To train him. I thought I could do it. Erase the memory of Darth Vader from our family, create a new Generation of Jedi. But I failed. And my Nephew, the man who'd captured my daughter's heart, turned against us, slaughtered our friends. I couldn't look at my sister and the man I considered a brother, knowing I'd failed them, knowing I'd possibly created another Dark Lord like my Father. I didn't want them to see me that way. I didn't want _**you**_ to see me that way."

Both Luke and Taylor's eyes filled with tears, at the man spoke, soon beginning to affectionately stroke his daughter's silky golden cheeks with his thumbs, as he did so.

" _ **You**_ are the love of my life, Taylor," Luke went on. "You are my child, my chosen, the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

"Then please don't leave me again, Father," responded Taylor, lifting her free hand to grasp one of his wrists. "Don't leave _**us**_ again."

Luke and Taylor were silent for a moment, before the man shook her head. "I won't." He gazed into her eyes, as his daughter nearly collapsed to her knees from the relief his mere two words caused her, and he moved one hand to touch her lush brown tresses. "And I promise you, I _**will**_ repair all that was broken."

Taylor couldn't find any words to say, so she did the only thing she could, and closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand still holding the lightsaber.

Luke wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight, closing his eyes once more, as he allowed himself to fully enjoy the feeling of his baby girl back with him, safe in his embrace, after all of these years.

* * *

"It's good to see you too, my friend," Luke said to Chewie, as the Wookie hugged him aboard the Falcon.

They'd gotten on board, taken off, and Chewie had set the ship's course, then put it on auto pilot, so he could join the reunions with Luke, more happy to see the man now that he's lost Han.

Taylor smiled softly, as she watched from the doorway of the room, having gone to make her Father something to drink.

Chewie softly roared a few words, when he and Luke parted, before the Wookie sent Taylor some as well, then headed off to the cockpit.

R2 had already greeted Luke, so BB-8 rolled up to him last, beeping happily at the man.

"I've missed you as well, little one," Luke replied to his daughter's droid, reaching out with his robotic hand to pat him on his head. "Thank you for looking after _**my**_ little one all these years." He looked over with sparkling eyes at Taylor at this.

"She more took care of me," BB-8 responded, before rolling off, causing Luke to chuckle softly.

Taylor walked over to Luke, as he settled down in one of the chairs, gazing around in wonder at the familiar ship.

"Here," she said, offering him the drink, and he took it.

"Thank you," Luke responded.

"It must feel strange," Taylor went on, perching herself nearby to her Father, not wanting to be even a few feet from him now that she had him back. "Being back aboard the Falcon."

Luke nodded, taking a sip from the drink she had prepared him, before cradling the cup in both hands. "It is. You have no idea how much it is, my Angel."

"Father," Taylor began, after a moment of silence. "Did Obi-Wan ever have a child?"

Luke gazed with a furrowed brow at his daughter for a moment, before responding. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I met this girl," Taylor explained. "On Jakku. She can access the Force. And Uncle Han took us to see Maz Kanata, and she had Obi-Wan's lightsaber." She paused, then went on. "Father, it called out to her."

Luke set his drink aside, then rose to his feet, appearing to be deep in thought, as he paced a bit.

"Is her name Rey?" he asked, suddenly coming to a halt, and looking over at Taylor.

Her eyes widened and she pushed off of the table she'd been leaning on. "Yes! It's true then? She's related to Obi-Wan?"

Luke sighed softly, gesturing Taylor to come sit with him at the table that held the Dejarik game, which she did, the two settling down, where the man turned to his daughter.

"When you were around 6 years old, a woman came to see us," Luke began. "She brought with her a baby, a girl. She said the child was meant to be a Jedi. She'd been told by the baby's Father that _**his**_ Father had been Obi-Wan Kenobi, told about him by his Mother. The child's name was Rey."

"What happened to her parents? To her Grandmother?" Taylor inquired.

"The Mother left, leaving Rey with us to be trained when she was old enough, she said the child's Father was dead, as was his Mother," Luke went on. "It was a mystery we never truly solved. And I have no idea how Maz Kanata came upon Obi-Wan's lightsaber. The last time I saw it. . ." he sighed sadly. "Was when Darth Vader killed him on the Death Star."

"If Rey was under our care, then how she'd end up on Jakku?" asked Taylor. "And why don't I remember her?"

"Before I left, I took Rey to a friend on Jakku, to be looked after," Luke explained. "We were very early in her training, so I'd hoped she wouldn't remember any of it."

"Father, why don't I remember her?" Taylor demanded to know. "Did you take away my memories of her?"

Luke shook his head. "No, my Angel. I wanted you to find her when you both were old enough. You loved each other, you were like sisters. Whoever took your memory of her, it wasn't me."

Taylor sighed softly. Who would have taken her memories of Rey? Rey was young enough to explain why she didn't really remember Taylor, only being left behind by what she assumed was her family on Jakku, and, for all intents and purposes, the Skywalkers _**were**_ her family.

"But you still separated us," Taylor realized. "As Obi-Wan and Master Yoda did you and Aunt Leia."

"I didn't want to, Taylor," Luke responded. "Believe me, I didn't. But I knew, if you and Rey grew up together, your powers combined would make you an easy target for the First Order, and they'd find the two of you, take you away."

Sighing softly, Taylor leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, and burying her beautiful face in her slender hands.

Luke leaned forward as well, placing his robotic hand on her back, which he gently rubbed, while his still flesh and bone limb came to rest on her nearest knee.

"I know that I will never be able to make up for all of the things that I have done," he said. "But I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying."

Taylor lifted her dark silky head, looking over at Luke, whom she smiled softly at. "You're wrong, Father. You being here now, coming home with me, it's _**everything**_ to me."

Luke smiled softly back at his daughter, before using his hold on her to gently pull her to him, as he leaned back in his seat, and Taylor happily went with him, laying her head on his shoulder, and her one hand on his chest, while he continued lovingly stroking her hair with his robotic limb, and used his Human hand to rub her upper arm, clad in Han's leather jacket.

They sat there in comfortable silence, Luke occasionally kissing Taylor's forehead, or inhaling a deep breath of her scent, noticing, after a few moments, that she had drifted off to sleep into his arms, and his heart swelled with such joy and love, he was sure it would burst within his chest. He was holding his daughter, his baby girl, as she slumbered, for the first time in more than ten years.

* * *

Once they arrived back on D'Qar, Chewie and Taylor landed the Millennium Falcon. Luke stood behind them in the cockpit as they did so, smiling in pride of his daughter's ability to fly the legendary ship.

"Han taught you how to fly," he said. "I knew he would."

Taylor looked up at her Father, sending him a soft smile in return. "Actually, a friend of mine, Poe, he's the best Pilot in the Resistance, perhaps even in the Galaxy. _**He**_ taught me most of what I know about ships and flying."

"Is this Poe your boyfriend?" Luke inquired with a quirked brow.

"No!" Taylor exclaimed. "Gosh, why does _**everybody**_ ask that?"

Chewie spoke up with his explanation on the subject, and Taylor sent him a look, while Luke chuckled softly.

"Oh, hush, you," Taylor said to the Wookie.

Luke offered his daughter his robotic hand, as they powered down the Falcon, and she took it, accepting his help in rising from her seat, while Chewie lowered the ramp, everyone gathering outside to greet them.

"Nervous?" asked Taylor, as the two joined BB-8 and R2.

"I was more confident blowing up the Death Star," Luke responded, causing Taylor to giggle.

Leia was at the front of the gathering of the Resistance, Poe and Rey flagging her on either side, while C-3PO stood next to the latter.

The droids came out first, R2 going over to greet C-3PO, followed by Chewie, before Luke and Taylor emerged, and the Resistance erupted in cheers at the sight of the pair, though particularly Luke.

Leia's heart skipped a beat, while the breath caught in the back of her throat, at the sight of her beloved twin brother. He was older, as was she, but he was still handsome, as she was still beautiful.

"Luke," she breathed.

Luke saw her then, and his reaction to her was the same. His beautiful twin sister, so strong and brave, more so than he, he often found himself believing.

"Leia," he replied.

Taylor smiled, moving off to hug Poe and Rey, while Luke approached Leia.

"Leia," Luke repeated, as he and his sister came to a halt in front of each other. He wanted to say something, he wanted to apologize for everything, but he couldn't for the life of him think of how to start.

Leia seemed to be on the same page, which wasn't a surprise, as they _**are**_ twins, so she merely shook her head, and held up a hand to him.

"It's all right," she said. "You're here now. That's all that matters." Breathing a gentle sigh, she went on. "Oh, Luke. I've been lost without you."

Luke's eyes filled with tears once more, and he merely nodded his head at her, before breathing in a shuddered breath. "I have too. Leia. . . I'm so sorry."

The twins closed the distance between one another and wrapped their arms around each other, hugging tightly, both in tears.

Taylor smiled from where she stood in between Poe and Rey, all three with their arms around one another's waists.

* * *

Rey grabbed Taylor's hand before her friend could get a word in and began to excitedly drag her down into the base.

"Rey, what's going on?" asked Taylor. "Slow down!"

"You've gotta see this!" Rey exclaimed, her face lit up with the most brilliant smile Taylor had ever seen. "Come on! Hurry!"

"You're going to pull my arm out of the socket!" Taylor laughed.

Rey led her through the base and down into the Medical Bay, which she all but shoved Taylor through the door of.

"Rey, what has gotten into-?" Taylor began to say, but her voice trailed off, as her blue-green, gold flecked orbs fell upon what she wanted her to see. "Finn."

The man was awake, and sitting up on his bed, still in his hospital garb, while a few medics looked over him, speaking to each other in disbelief, as they shared their test results on him.

"Finn?" Taylor spoke up, moving toward him.

He looked over at the sound of her voice and an expression of happiness came over his handsome face.

"Taylor!" he exclaimed, and she watched with a shocked gaze as he jumped off of the bed, then ran over to her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Rey told me you'd gone to get your Father. I was so worried."

Taylor's blue-green, gold flecked orbs were wide, as she found herself being hugged tightly by Finn, before she recovered from her shock enough to lift her arms to embrace him in return.

"I can't believe it," she breathed, using her hands to feel all over his back, making sure he was real, and checking for any sign of the lightsaber burn along his spine, but there was nothing. "You're awake. You're. . . You're healed."

Taylor pulled back from their hug in order to more fully check over Finn herself, pushing aside the collar of his hospital gown to look at his shoulder, which was completely healed too.

"Taylor," Finn said, grasping her upper arms in his hands, and lowering his voice, as the medics were still in the room. "Rey said she gave me your blood. That you told her to before you left. How'd you know it'd work?"

"I-I-I didn't," Taylor stuttered. "Snoke told me a bunch of things about Angels and one of the stories was that their blood can heal wounds."

"You saved my life," breathed Finn in awe and amazement, before he pulled Taylor into another hug. "Thank you."

Taylor couldn't think of anything to say, so she merely lifted her hands to embrace him in return once more, sharing a look with Rey over his shoulder, as she did so.

* * *

That night, everyone gathered outside for a celebration, to celebrate Luke's return and the destruction of the Starkiller. Also, to celebrate the life of Han Solo, and the lives of the Resistance fighters who'd died destroying the Starkiller.

Taylor watched from the sidelines, her Father was currently helping a group erect a bonfire, and Finn was among those building it. She still couldn't get over his recovery, which was caused by her blood.

Luke had met everybody and was going to talk to Rey in private after the party.

The children of the base ran around outside as well, playing, giggling, chasing fireflies, blissfully ignorant of what was truly going in the Galaxy, aside from the poor few who's parents had been lost in battles, including the most recent one with the Starkiller.

Taylor watched them with her arms crossed over her chest and a bright smile on her beautiful face. She loved children, always had, even when she was one herself, and she seemed to have a special gift with them, which is why it was so heartbreaking for her to think that she would probably never be a Mother. Ben was the only man she ever considered having a child, or children, with.

Poe looked over from the bonfire, a smile on his handsome face, as Luke patted him on his back, and saw Taylor observing the children of the Resistance. Excusing himself from the group, he jogged over to her, something Luke watched, smiling softly himself at the sight of the man heading over to his daughter.

"Hey," Poe said, once he reached her, before quirking a dark brow at her. "You okay?"

Taylor nodded, sending him a soft smile. "Yeah." She gently shook her dark silky head, as she shifted her eyes onto Luke. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to having my Father back though." Looking at Poe, she smiled softly again, at the look on his face, while he too gazed at Luke. "Does he live up to the stories?"

"Yeah, he does," Poe responded with a laugh, going on, more seriously, after the pair fell silent. "So, are you going to tell me how Finn is up and around, completely healed?"

"It's a long story," Taylor sighed. "Things that have to do with my Mother."

"Something happened on the Starkiller, didn't it?" Poe asked, going on when Taylor sighed again. "I know something did. You've been different ever since you came back. What happened? Did he do something to you?"

"No," Taylor exclaimed. It was the first time she'd thought about Kylo Ren since heading off to find her Father. "Snoke told me about my Mother, things that my Father confirmed were true on the way back here. She was an Angel and so I am too. And there's a lot I can do that I don't know about." She inhaled a deep breath, before going on. "When he killed my Uncle, something happened to me. I released this energy, this blast of power, and it killed nearly two dozen Stormtroopers."

Poe gazed in shock down at Taylor, as she went into her explanation. The Angel part he could believe. She was easily the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, Human and otherwise. But he'd never heard of the Angels having such great powers, aside from their stunning physical nature.

"Had it happened before I met Finn, maybe it wouldn't bother me so much," Taylor went on. "But knowing him, knowing they're not just some mindless Clone army under those helmets, knowing they're people taken from their families. . ."

"Hey," Poe said, moving his large hands, and grasping her slender upper arms, using the hold to turn her to face him. "I know you, Taylor. You would _**never**_ hurt anyone unless you had to. If you hadn't taken out those Stormtroopers, they'd have more than likely killed Finn, Rey, Chewie, maybe even you."

"Ben never would've let them hurt me," Taylor responded. "He wanted me to go with him, you know."

Poe gazed down at her in surprise at her revelation about Kylo Ren. The man killed his own Father, her Uncle, then had the nerve to ask her to go with him?

"And I was going to," Taylor went on, furthering Poe's shock. "He offered me his hand and I took it. But you must've blown up the weapon not long before, as the Earth cracked between us, separating us, so I made the choice to stay with Finn and Rey."

"Because you're a good person, Taylor," Poe said, gazing firmly into her eyes. "They needed you and you stayed with them. And now you get to be with your Father again." He lifted a hand and gestured over at Luke. "And, because you came home, you saved Finn's life."

Taylor looked over at Finn, he and Rey were playfully fighting over how to stack a pile of logs C-3PO had brought them, and she laughed softly at the sight of her two friends.

"You're where you belong, Taylor," Poe went on. "You're home. With the people who love you."

Taylor lifted her blue-green, gold flecked orbs to Poe's handsome face, and smiled softly up at him, before stepping forward, where she slipped her arms beneath his, and wrapped them around his midsection, resting her head on his muscled upper chest and shoulder.

Poe smiled himself, and wrapped his arms around her in return, leaning his lightly scruffy cheek against the side of her dark silky head.

* * *

After the festivities were over, Poe walked Taylor back to her room, BB-8 rolling along behind them. Luke had gone to talk to Rey, but planned on seeing his daughter again before retiring for the night.

"Did you have fun?" Poe asked.

"Yes, I did," responded Taylor, with the first genuine smile on her beautiful face in a long time.

"Good," nodded Poe.

They soon arrived at her door, and Poe reached out to open it, before shifting his attention onto Taylor once more.

"Well," he said with a shy smile. "I guess this is goodnight."

"I guess it is," Taylor replied, her blue-green, gold flecked orbs sparkling.

The two stood in silence for a few seconds, before Taylor leaned up, and captured Poe's lips in a kiss, lifting a slender hand to cup one side of his handsome face, as she did so.

Poe was surprised, but didn't argue, allowing his eyes to slip closed, while one of his hands went to her waist, and the other mirrored her actions on him by cradling a side of her beautiful face, as he kissed her in return.

Pulling back, Taylor sent Poe a last smile and sparkling eyed look. "Goodnight, Poe."

"Goodnight, Taylor," he responded, barely containing the brilliant grin that begged to be set free across his handsome face.

Taylor stepped into her room, turning to face Poe, as she hit the button on the key pad inside, and the pair locked eyes, before the door closed.

BB-8 beeped questioningly at Taylor, as she moved over to her bed, lifting her hands to shed Han's leather jacket.

"I don't know why I did it," she responded, laying her Uncle's coat down on the foot of her bed, before sitting on its edge, as BB-8 rolled over to her. "I guess maybe because, for the first time in years, I had a good night, so I wanted a goodnight kiss."

BB-8 beeped something, then rolled over to prepare to go into sleep mode. Taylor watched him with a soft smile, and she was just reaching down to pull off her boots, when her mind suddenly filled with a voice, not an angry one, but one clearly calling out to her in need.

"Taylor," it said, and she knew immediately who it was.

"Ben," Taylor breathed.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Author's Note - What? Two chapters in one day? ;) Hey, guys! I know this chapter is short compared to the others, but something so major happens in this one that I didn't want to continue on after the event, and cloud the importance of it. So, I hope you enjoy! And please, please, please review!

\- **ksmi7469** \- Wow! I believe that is the best review I have gotten so far for this story! Thank you SO much!

\- **littlenerd** \- Well, you're going to LOVE this chapter then. ;)

\- **EdenEzraHiddleston** \- Yup! ;)

\- **Avenger-Ally** \- Yes, he is. In a VERY big way. ;)

\- **Guest** \- Thanks, sweetie! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)

\- **animechick247** \- Don't worry, he isn't. :) And I'm happy to hear you loved what I wrote about Rey's backstory. :) As for the rest, you'll just have to wait and see. Or, rather, read. ;)

\- _**EinmyriaCamoran**_ \- I know! I'm evil. ;)

* * *

Taylor grabbed Han's jacket, quickly donning it once more, before she snatched her Father's lightsaber off of her dresser, where she'd placed it, along with her blaster and bag, upon returning earlier in the day, and rushed over to the door.

BB-8 rolled to her side, beeping in concern and question, but Taylor didn't answer her droid, merely opened the door to her room, then ran out into the hall, so he immediately followed after her, as fast as he could.

BB-8 managed to keep up with Taylor, as she made her way through the halls of the Resistance Base's living quarters, continuing to beep his curiosity.

"Mistress! Mistress, what is it?" he asked.

"It's Ben!" Taylor responded. "I heard him! He's here!"

" _ **Here**_?" BB-8 beeped in surprise.

"I can feel him," replied Taylor. "I know he's here."

Fortunately, Angels are very light on their feet, and so Taylor's urgent running throughout the halls was practically silent, while BB-8 wasn't very loud as he rolled, therefor the pair didn't wake anyone who'd retired to their rooms.

"We'll have to go out the back," Taylor continued. "There are still some on the hanger, cleaning up from the celebration."

"What about the hatch in the main room that leads down into the tunnels?" inquired BB-8, and Taylor came to a screeching halt so fast, he nearly rolled right into her legs, but managed to stop himself.

"I completely forgot about those!" she gasped, before turning on her heel, and heading back a few hallways to the staircase that leads up to the second floor.

Taylor only paused once they were in the main room to make sure it was clear, before she led the way over to the hatch, unlocking it, then lifting it open, and gesturing BB-8 over to her.

"Come on, BB-8," she said, placing a slender hand on either side of his round body once he was close enough, then carefully lowering him down through the hatch, before she followed, closing the door in the floor behind her.

Once she hit the ground, she took off running again, BB-8 on her heels, leading the way through the underground tunnels, this location having been ideal for the Resistance upon the discovering of them, as they were perfect in case the Base had to be evacuated fast.

It took some pushing against the heavy metal door that led outside once you reached the end of the tunnels, as it hadn't been opened in years, but Taylor managed to do so without having to use her abilities, and BB-8 was even pushing against it at her side.

Once out in the open, Taylor and BB-8 pushed the door shut from the other side, but left it open a crack, in case they had to make a quick run for their lives, if this was some kind of trick, before the former led the way off into the forest.

* * *

Taylor could hear Ben's voice again, calling out to her in her mind, as she and BB-8 made their way through the dark woods, the only light coming from the stars, moon, and other planets above them in the sky, as well as the little flashlight the droid had, and turned on.

"Where are you?" Taylor breathed, coming to a halt, BB-8 doing the same at her side, where he gazed curiously up at her.

Knowing what she needed to do, Taylor closed her eyes, summoning the Force that always surrounds her, and drawing it into herself, allowing it to calm her mind, quiet the forest around her, help her ignore the chilly nightly wind that was whipping through the trees, and around her.

After a moment, she heard Ben's voice again, this time as clear as if he was right now to her, speaking directly into her ear, and her eyes snapped open, before she took off running in the direction where she could now fully sense him, BB-8 rolling along at her heels.

Sure enough, a moment later, Taylor came bursting into a small clearing, shielded by trees, and came to such a sudden halt at the sight of what was in front of her, BB-8 again nearly ran into her legs, but he weaved off to the side at the last moment, while she regained her footing.

Kylo Ren's ship. The one he'd take down onto Planets, like Jakku and Takodana, Maz Kanata's home. It was in the forest. Taylor looked up and saw an opening in the tree canopy just wide enough for it to have landed.

"Ben?" Taylor called out.

There was movement in the darkness suddenly, from the other side of the ship, where she and BB-8 couldn't see, and Taylor's droid immediately sought shelter behind his Mistress' legs, moving his head over sideways on his round body to peer out around them.

Taylor's slender hand moved to where she'd clipped her Father's lightsaber onto her belt, ready for a fight, ready to suddenly be surrounded by Stormtroopers.

"Ben?" she called around, a chill that had nothing to do with the weather taking hold of her body, causing her to shiver.

Then, out from behind the other side of the ship, came Kylo Ren's stumbling form. He didn't have his mask on, which wasn't a surprise, as he'd dropped it on the catwalk before killing Han, and hadn't had time to retrieve it before fleeing the imploding planet, but he was still dressed in the rest of his all black outfit, and he was clutching his side, the one Chewie had shot him in. It'd been a couple of days. Was the wound really still not tended to?

"Taylor," he gasped out, barely able to stand on his feet, though he drew strength from the relief he felt at her finding him, being here now, in front of him.

He looked horrible. He was already a pale man, but his skin, the only flesh visible that of his face, was nearly white, and coated in a light layer of cold sweat, and Taylor could see the fabric on his right shoulder still torn from the minor blow Finn had delivered to him during their lightsaber battle, when he wielded Obi-Wan's emerald blade. But she had a sinking feeling he was nursing more than the two wounds she knew about. What had happened to him after they'd all fled the Starkiller?

"Ben," Taylor responded, before gently shaking her silky brown hair, her light chocolate tresses whipping around from the cold wind. "What are you doing here?"

"I knew there was nowhere else," he replied, flinching, as a fresh bolt of pain shot through him. "I had to get to you."

"Why?" she asked next, with another shake of her head, her matching in hue brow slightly furrowed. "Ben, what happened?"

"Taylor," Kylo Ren gasped out. "Please. Please help me."

Taylor could tell, by the look on his face, that he was being truthful. He truly needed help. And he truly needed _**her**_ , as he always had, but this time was different. She'd known Ben all her life, he had held her in his arms at the age of 5, when she was only moments old, and asked his parents, Uncle Luke, and Taylor's Mother if he could keep her. But there was still a part of her that hesitated.

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Taylor called over to him. "You've taken me once before in these woods. How do I know Snoke didn't send you to fetch me again?"

"Read me," responded Kylo Ren, as he continued to clutch his injured side. "Look into my mind and you'll know the truth."

Taylor hesitated once more, but eventually decided to do as he said, and she quieted her mind once more, as she had moments ago, in order to find him.

It didn't take her long to enter his mind, but how she did it was not the Jedi way, instead something else, another newly discovered power, from his Angel half.

Her head tilted slightly to the side, while her brow furrowed afresh, as she sought out his thoughts, and got much more than she bargained for in his mind, causing her to cry out in pain, stumbling backwards a few steps, while lifting her hands to press against her temples.

"Taylor," choked out Kylo Ren, wanting to go to her, but he had not the strength.

BB-8 rolled over to her, beeping in concern, and Taylor forced her eyes open. Her head felt as though it'd been split in two by fire. She flicked a glance down at her droid, then shifted her gaze over onto Kylo Ren. He was telling the truth. This wasn't a trick, a trap, another deception of his. He needed help. He needed her, now more than ever before in his life, which was truly saying something.

Taylor motioned for BB-8 to stay where he was, then began to walk over to Kylo Ren, soon having to tilt her head back a bit, as she got closer, given the nearly half a foot height advantage he had on her, even with him currently hunched over somewhat in pain.

"Ben?" she asked, her dark brow furrowing again, as she gazed questioningly up at him.

"Taylor," he gasped out, his eyes swiftly filling with tears of a myriad of emotion, but mainly sorrow, regret, and pain, resembling how he did moments before killing his Father. "I'm sorry." His legs gave out then, and he collapsed to his knees in front of her. "I'm _**so**_ sorry."

Kylo Ren lifted his arms and placed his large black gloved hands on either of Taylor's slender waist, his eyes closing, and several tears slipping free.

Taylor stood there in shock, as the man collapsed before her, pressing one side of his handsome face against her flat stomach and soft chest, and tears soon began to fill her own blue-green, gold flecked orbs.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Please forgive me," Kylo Ren went on, soon wrapping one arm around her waist to hold her closer to himself, while the other hand grasped desperately at her dark brown leather jacket clad arm, the fact that she was wearing Han's coat only furthering his despair, as he sobbed. " _ **Please**_ forgive me, Taylor."

Taylor's tears slipped free, gliding down her smooth sun kissed cheeks. She still couldn't speak, but she finally recovered enough to do something, the sound of his cries, and pleads of apology, begs for forgiveness, causing her heart to ache in a way similar to how it had back on the Starkiller, when Han had gotten through to Kylo Ren for a moment before his death, but in such a greater way.

She lifted her slender hands, visibly trembling, and not at all from the cold, and placed them on his head, lovingly cradling it to where he'd buried it against her stomach and soft chest, one delicate limb soon sinking into his lush raven tresses.

She had always loved his hair. It was as beautiful as he was. Velvet soft and gorgeously full, as black as his clothing in color, and slightly curly, going down to where his neck met his shoulders. And _**he**_ had always loved how _**she**_ loved his dark locks, her touch to them, which was a near constant thing when they were together before Snoke seduced him to the Dark Side, one of things he missed the most. Her touch in general was like pure Heaven, but there was something about her hands in his hair that was further Paradise. And her doing it now resembled a healing balm to his soul.

Kylo Ren wrapped his other arm around Taylor's waist, continuing to sob, but feeling a wave of further relief, when she moved her slender hands to his head, a silent sign that she was accepting him, his apologies, his pleads for forgiveness, and simply him overall.

Taylor soon bowed her head, and rested her beautiful, tear stained fear onto the top of his head, her nose sinking into his raven locks. He was tall enough that, on his knees, she could easily do so, and the two held each other as tightly as they could, while BB-8 watched, and the cold wind whipped harshly around them.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! I'm so glad you all enjoyed Kylo Ren's return! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it too, and please, as always, review!

\- **BloodMoonWanes** \- Thank you! It made me tear up too, while I was writing it.

\- **littlenerd** \- Haha! I had a feeling you'd love it. And yes, he will be.

\- **twgreentea** \- Well, that's basically what he did in Chapter 11. Yes, it won't be an easy journey for them, but they're together now, and they can face anything when they're together. And I hope to have them kiss soon.

\- **sarahmichellegellarfan1** \- Thank you!

\- **Avenger-Ally** \- He wants to be with Taylor and his family again.

\- **Kim** \- Aw! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you so much!

\- **ILoveThee** \- Thanks! I don't have any plans for them to be interrupted in the woods, but they'll have to deal with the members of the Base soon.

\- **animechick247** \- Yes, it most certainly is. Aw! Well, you'll just have to see.

\- **MissPinderx** \- Thank you! And congratulations! You're my 100th review on this story.

* * *

Taylor helped Kylo Ren over onto a nearby fallen tree, her attention shifting to his injuries.

"BB-8, check the ship," she called over to her droid. "Look for anything useful."

BB-8 beeped in agreement to do as his Mistress commanded, though he also voiced some concern about going into the man's ship.

"Is it safe?" asked Taylor, looking up at Kylo Ren, as she fell into a crouch in front of him.

"Yes," he responded with a nod of his lush raven head. "It is. I promise."

Taylor looked over at BB-8 and sent him a nod, so the little droid rolled over, then up into the ship.

"Ben, what happened?" Taylor inquired next, while returning her focus to Kylo Ren, and his wounds. "It's been days. Why haven't these been tended to?"

He held up his arm upon her urging, flinching in pain as he did so, allowing her to get a better look at the injury on his side from Chewie blasting him there, but hesitated when it came to answering her question.

Taylor moved up beside him on the log, to view the injury at an improved angle, and lifted her eyes to him when he didn't respond.

"Hey," she said, using her free hand to gently grasp his handsome face, and urge him to look over at her, which he did, with fresh tears in his dark eyes, and she could see deep shame in them. "Ben, you're safe now. You're home. I'm going to take care of you. But you have to talk to me. What happened?"

"Snoke," Kylo Ren choked out. "He said it would be enough, killing Han Solo, that it would end my pain, stop the pull to the Light, but he was wrong." A few tears slipped free from his pain filled orbs. "It only made it worse. He could see that. So I was punished."

Taylor's beautiful face fell at his words, and she moved her hand up from grasping his chin to cradle one side of his handsome face. "Oh, my love."

BB-8 came rolling out of Kylo Ren's ship, going right up to Taylor's legs, and beeping urgently at her.

"What is it?" Taylor asked, looking down at her droid, and her heart skipped a beat, when BB-8 held something up to her with one of his mechanical arms. Kylo Ren's lightsaber. "Oh, my gosh." She reached out and took the weapon from her droid, it was heavy, which didn't make sense, as the Jedi weapons were built to be weightless, and she got a bad feeling from holding it.

While BB-8 rolled back into the ship, to search for anything that his Mistress could use to momentarily tend to the man's words, Taylor turned her gaze onto Kylo Ren.

"You didn't have this on you when you left your ship?" she said in surprise, after flicking a glance to his waist, where the weapon was usually clipped. "Ben, what if I hadn't been the one to find you? What if the Night Patrol did? You'd have had no way to defend yourself. They'd have killed you." She knew, in his current state, accessing the Force would be nearly impossible, and only drain what strength he had left.

"I wouldn't have cared," Kylo Ren responded, lifting his gaze from the lightsaber to Taylor's beautiful, beloved face. "I just wanted to see you."

Taylor's heart broke further at his words, but she shoved the pain to the side for now, clipping the weapon onto her belt with Luke's, and it immediately felt heavy.

"I'll do what I can here, as BB-8 and I can't carry you inside," she went on, shifting her attention to his injuries once more, specifically the wound on his side. "And I can't think of anyone who can to call out here that won't simply kill you on sight."

"You shouldn't risk taking me into the Base," Kylo Ren said. "I'll stay out here, in my ship."

"You'll do no such thing," responded Taylor, looking up at him from his side. "We came through the underground tunnels, that's how we'll go back. BB-8 can go ahead of us to make sure the coast is clear."

BB-8 came rolling out of the ship again at this, dragging a medical bag behind himself with one of his mechanical arms.

"Oh, thank you, little one," Taylor breathed in relief, as her droid set the item by her feet.

BB-8 beeped in response to her, before looking up at Kylo Ren, still rather afraid of the man, even though it looked like even a small droid like him could take him at this moment in time.

Taylor noticed the two gazing at each other, as she opened up the medical bag. "The droid you were looking for," she said. "He no longer carries the map to my Father though."

"I know," Kylo Ren replied, releasing a pain filled breath. "Snoke told me you had found him. It added to my punishment."

Taylor closed her eyes at his words, before pulling out some gauze, and a bandage, then turning to face him once more, being as gentle as possible, while cleaning away as much blood as she could from the wound.

"Your friend," Kylo Ren said, flinching at the touch to his injury. "FN-2187. Is he alive?"

"Finn!" Taylor found herself snapping at him, before relaxing. "His name is Finn. And yes, he's alive."

"What about the girl?" he inquired next.

"Rey's safe as well," responded Taylor, tossing the bloody gauze onto the ground, then grabbing fresh ones, while BB-8 gathered up the soiled gauze.

"And. . ." Kylo Ren closed his eyes and swallowed, before going on. "my Mother?"

Taylor looked up at him, it was the first time she'd heard him refer to Leia as his Mother, and not call her by her name, in years.

"She's heartbroken," she responded, returning her gaze to the wound. "She lost the man she loved, the Father of her child, and he was killed by said child." Seeing the further pain that crossed Kylo Ren's face at her words, she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, Ben."

"No, no, it's all right," replied the man, opening his eyes, and looking up, while he inhaled a deep breath. "I deserve it."

Taylor packed some fresh gauze against the wound, then held out her free hand, the other holding them in place, for the bandage, which BB-8 passed to her with one of his mechanical arms. She used her teeth to tear open the package, before pulling the bandage free, and shaking it out, catching sight of Kylo Ren looking down at her, smiling softly, as she did so.

"What?" asked Taylor.

"I missed watching you work," he responded.

Taylor smiled softly and gently shook her dark silky head. "Channeling Han Solo's charm while you've got a gaping hole in your side."

The look of happiness died from Kylo Ren's face at her mention of his Father, and the two fell silent, while Taylor finishing bandaging up his wound.

"All right," she announced, grabbing the medical bag, and slinging it over her shoulder. "Let's get inside. BB-8, close up the ship."

Taylor's droid did as she commanded, while she rose to her feet, and reached down to wrap her slender arms around Kylo Ren's waist, helping him up.

"Lean on me," she said, the man wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Taylor made sure Kylo Ren was all right on his feet, he had half a foot of height, and probably 100 pounds of weight, if you include his clothing, on her, so, if he went down, he was taking her with him, and the pair locked eyes, before Taylor forced hers over onto BB-8.

"You go first, little one," she said. "Make sure the way is clear, then we'll follow."

BB-8 beeped in agreement, then began rolling off, back the way they came, Kylo Ren and Taylor following a few steps behind him.

* * *

BB-8, Kylo Ren, and Taylor made it back to Taylor's room as quickly as possible, only held up by the occasional Night Patrol guard, and Kylo Ren having a difficult time getting up through the floor hatch.

Taylor closed and locked the door behind her, making sure no one could get in without needing permission, while Kylo Ren sank down onto the side of her bed, flinching in pain, and clutching his injured side.

"BB-8, would you run a bath for Ben, please?" Taylor asked, pulling the medical bag off of her shoulder, and slinging it up onto her dresser, before unclipping the two lightsabers from her belt, then placing them there as well, and finally removing Han's jacket, which she tossed onto the end of her bed.

BB-8 beeped in agreement, then disappeared into the bathroom, soon heard moving about in it, while Taylor walked over to where Kylo Ren had sat on her bed, and lifted a slender hand to cup his forehead.

"You have a fever," she said, pulling her hand back. "We've gotta get you out of these clothes, so I can have a look at you."

With Taylor's help, Kylo Ren managed to get down to just his black pants and boots. Taylor's brow furrowed, as she walked around her bed, looking at his now bare pale lean, but muscled, upper body. All of it, especially his back, where covered in scrapes and bruises, in addition to the burn on his front right shoulder, and the bandaged wound on his left side. She was too horrified by the injuries to appreciate the fact that this was the first time she was seeing his beautiful grown male form, as they were both teenagers the last time they were together.

She climbed up onto the bed behind him and lifted her slender hands to his shoulders, an action that caused him to flinch, as well as instinctively pull away.

"Sorry!" Taylor apologized, assuming her touch had hurt him.

"It's not that," Kylo Ren responded, even though it was a bit, but it was mostly that it's been years since he'd felt another Being's skin on his own bare flesh, let alone Taylor's. Han had touched his face just before dying, but this was different.

"Oh," Taylor quickly realized, before going back to examining the wounds. "It's going to take you weeks to heal from all of this."

"I'll manage," said Kylo Ren, as he attempted to stretch his aching muscles.

"You don't have to," Taylor responded, and he followed her with a confused gaze, as she climbed down off of the back of the bed, then made her way around to where he sat on its side. "Did Snoke tell you about my blood? What it can do?"

"Yes," replied Kylo Ren. "He told me it is rumored to have the ability to heal any wound."

"It's true," Taylor said. "I had Rey give Finn some, while I went to find my Father, and it healed from completely from his duel with you."

"I had no doubt it wasn't," said Kylo Ren, reaching out to grasp her arm, when she appeared to begin to move to fetch a knife or something else sharp. "But I don't want your blood, my love. I deserve this pain. I deserve to suffer."

"What about _**me**_?" asked Taylor.

"What do you mean?" Kylo Ren inquired.

"Do _**I**_ deserve to suffer?" she went on. "You don't think seeing you this way causes _**me**_ pain?"

"Oh, my love," he breathed, reaching out to grasp her other hand, then use the hold to lift her delicate limbs to his lips, where he pressed kisses to her slender hands.

Taylor fell into a crouch between his long parted black pant clad legs, moving her hands up to cup either side of his neck, while his large limbs went to her wrists.

"So, don't be it for yourself," she said. "Do it for _**me**_."

Kylo Ren gazed down at her for a moment, before nodding his lush raven head. "All right."

Smiling softly, Taylor rose back to her feet, and moved over to her bag on her dresser, from which she pulled a small knife she carried in it, then walked back over to Kylo Ren with it.

Quickly, she flicked the sharp tip of the blade over the top of one of her slender fingers, creating a small cut, that immediately started to bleed.

Moving forward, Taylor, as gently as possible, wiped the tip of the digit over the wound on Kylo Ren's shoulder from his duel with Finn, the man watching her every move, before pulling her hand back, and pinching the top of her finger to stop the bleeding.

BB-8 emerged from the bathroom just then, announcing the bath was ready, and Taylor sent him a soft smile, as she tucked the knife back into her bag.

"Thank you, little one," she said, before she returned her gaze to Kylo Ren, and reached out to help him up. She didn't know how long it would take her blood to work, but it obviously wasn't an immediate thing.

Kylo Ren wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders, while a single of hers slipped around his waist from behind, mindful of the wounds he had there, and Taylor began to lead him into the bathroom.

"I'll get you a change of clothes," she said. "Before I go talk to Aunt Leia."

"I don't know if I have the strength to face her so soon," Kylo Ren said.

"Someone other than I have to know that you're here, Ben," explained Taylor. "Beside the fact that she's in charge, she's also your Mother. She should be the first to know."

Taylor helped him sit on the edge of the bathtub, before she went back into her room, and searched for some male clothing for him, sighing softly at the white Henley and black pants she found in one of her bottom drawers, before she returned to the other room with them.

"These are all I have," she said, placing them on a small table near the bath. "They're, um. . . They're your Fathers." Taylor knew, even if she could get clothing from one of the other men in the Base without question about why she needed them, they most likely wouldn't fit. None of them were as tall as Kylo Ren, as far as she knew, and, if they were, they were bulkier than him, so the clothing would be too big for him.

Kylo Ren looked over at the clothing for a long moment, but he pushed his pain aside, something he'd have to get used to, as the Dark Side drew from such an emotion, which is why he continually pounded on his injured side during his duel with Finn, and nodded his lush raven head.

"They're fine," he said, returning his gaze to Taylor.

She nodded in return, before stepping closer. "Do you need me to help you in the bath before I go?"

Kylo Ren shook his head, he could manage, besides, he didn't want this to be the first time she saw him naked as a man since they were teenagers.

"No," he replied, before nodding at the door. "Go. I'll be fine."

"I'll lock the door behind me," Taylor said, moving closer. "So that only you and BB-8 can open it."

Kylo Ren nodded in understanding, and the two fell silent, BB-8 watching from the doorway, before Taylor walked to him, stepping in between his parted legs once more, where she lifted her hands to cradle his handsome face, while she leaned in, and pressed a lingering kiss to his pale forehead, Kylo Ren closing his eyes at the action, as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips against his skin.

Taylor rested her forehead against his after pulling back from her kiss, and both closed their eyes for a moment, before opening them to gaze into each other's orbs, as Kylo Ren lifted his hands to gently grasp her forearms.

"I'll be back," she said, and he nodded again, before she tore herself away from him, and walked out of the room, telling BB-8 to stay with him, which her droid agreed to, still a bit afraid of Kylo Ren, but knowing Taylor would never leave him alone with the man if she didn't truly believe he wouldn't harm her beloved companion, then left to go see Leia, locking the door once out in the hallway, before heading off in search of her Aunt.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy, and, as always, please review! I've also seen a lot of people asking if Ben/Kylo Ren is up to something, and, I promise, he isn't. He's completely, 100% being truthful. But his leaving the First Order won't exactly please Snoke, who also wanted Kylo Ren to eventually bring Taylor over onto the Dark Side. He's not going to be happy at all that he just lost his two prize possessions.

* * *

Taylor learned from a couple of the Night Patrols that her Aunt Leia had retired to her room not long ago, so she headed there, soon outside of the door, and lifting a slender hand to press the 'Call' button on the keypad, before she waited for the woman to answer.

Leia allowed access to her room to her Niece, looking up from her computer station, as Taylor entered, and her aging brow immediately furrowed in concern at the sight of her.

"What is it, my darling girl?" Leia asked, moving over to Taylor, grasping one of her hands with her own, while her other lifted to cup a side of her beautiful face. "You look exhausted." Sighing softly, she went on. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed the celebration tonight. You need rest after all you've been through."

Taylor gently shook her silky dark head, her Aunt Leia having always been the Mother she never had. "No, it's not that." Breathing in a deep breath, she continued. "Aunt Leia, I need to talk to you about something. And it's very important."

Though the General's brow continued to furrow in concern and question, she nonetheless nodded, as she moved her hand down from her Niece's cheek to grasp his other hand. "Of course, my dear. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Leia guided Taylor over to her bed, and the two women sat down upon it, the former holding the latter's slender hands in both of her own in her lap.

"Now, tell me what's going on," Leia said, after they'd settled.

"Aunt Leia, when Uncle Han, the others, and I came back, you told him that you wanted Ben back," Taylor began, her heart aching when her Aunt's face fell at the mention of both her son and his Father. "If Ben came to us now, would you still want him back? Even after what he did to Uncle Han?"

Leia had looked away her Niece at her first words, but her last caused her to return her gaze to Taylor, her brow furrowed, and her face etched in disbelief.

"Of _**course**_ I would," she responded, and Taylor released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Taylor, he's my _**son**_ , my _**child**_. I love him more than _**anything**_ in the Galaxy." Smiling softly, Leia lifted a hand to touch her Niece's face. "When you have children of your own, you'll understand."

Taylor smiled softly in response to her Aunt's words, but, before she could speak, Leia went on.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired, moving her hand back to their joined limbs in her lap.

"Because, Aunt Leia," Taylor began, her smile brightening, while she gently tightened her hold on the woman's hands. "Ben's _**here**_."

"What?" Leia responded in disbelief.

"I heard him calling to me," said Taylor. "Earlier tonight. BB-8 and I went outside, and I found him in the woods."

A myriad of emotions and thoughts went through Leia's mind, including the belief that she should repremand her Niece for risking her safety by going out into the woods, at night, alone, aside from her droid, to find the man that, last time, kidnapped her, and she was silent for what felt like hours, while Taylor waited for a response from her.

Finally, Leia met her Niece's gaze once more, and spoke up, her eyes filled with tears. "He wants to come home? Truly?"

"Yes," Taylor nodded. "I looked into his mind and he's being truthful."

"Take me to him," Leia responded.

* * *

Leia and Taylor held hands, as they made their to the latter's room. Taylor was pretty sure her Aunt was holding her hand for support, as she prepared to face her son for the first time in years, and after the recent events with Han.

Taylor brought them to a halt in front of her door and flicked a look around, to make sure no one was nearby, before quickly entering the code, and leading her Aunt in, as soon as the entrance opened.

Releasing her hold on Leia, she turned to close and lock the door behind her, before facing forward once more, as her Aunt looked around for Ben, and BB-8 was the first to appear, coming rolling out from the bathroom.

"Mistress, you're back!" he beeped happily.

"Yes, I am, little one," Taylor responded, before gazing questioningly down at him. "Where's Ben?"

"He's getting dressed," BB-8 said.

Leia saw the black clothing of Kylo Ren's on the floor by Taylor's bed and her heart ached in pain, before she looked over at her Niece.

"I gave him a set of Uncle Han's clothing that he left here for when he'd visit me," explained Taylor, seeing the question in her Aunt's eyes.

Leia nodded, she had always believed her and Han's son to be just as handsome as his Father, but she hadn't seen him since he was a teenager, so she couldn't imagine how beautiful he is now as a grown man, and she soon got her first look at her boy, when he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the white Henley and black pants Taylor had given him.

"Mother," Kylo Ren breathed, as he saw the woman standing with Taylor. She looked so much older than she had the last time he'd seen her and he knew most of that was because of him.

"Ben," Leia breathed in response, as she took in the sight of her son, even taller than his Father, and more handsome, more beautiful, was more the proper description, than she could've ever imagined, and her eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Please," said Kylo Ren, shifting a bit uncomfortably on his feet. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry," Leia apologized, lifting a hand to wipe away her tears. "It's just. . ." She used the limb to gesture at him, a smile alighting her aging, but still beautiful, face. "Gosh, you're so handsome. And so tall."

Taylor moved off to the side with BB-8, allowing Kylo Ren and Leia the space and time they needed.

He looked away at his Mother's compliments, but, after a moment, slowly shifted his dark gaze back onto her.

"You are still. . . quite lovely," Kylo Ren said.

Leia laughed softly, sending her son a tear filled smile, doing her best to keep them at bay, and not cry in front of him. "Thank you."

"Mother," Kylo Ren spoke up, after silence fell upon the room for a moment. "What happened to Han Solo. . ." He paused. "I _**am**_ sorry."

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Leia said. "You know your Father would've gladly gave his life if he knew it meant it'd bring you back to me. To us." She nodded at Taylor, but was also thinking about Luke, and the Light Side.

They group went quiet even, Leia's words about Han having caused Kylo Ren to look away again, unable to gaze at his Mother.

"We'll have to tell Luke," Leia said, speaking up first, sucking in a deep breath, as she looked over at Taylor. "I'll go see him. Hopefully he is done talking with Rey. And we'll have to have a meeting in the morning, make everyone aware of Ben's presence on the Base." She nodded at her son, before reaching over to grasp her Niece's nearest hand. "Will you keep him safe tonight?"

"Of course," Taylor nodded.

Leia smiled, giving her hand a squeeze, before looking over at Kylo Ren, wanting to go to him, hold him, kiss him, soothe away all of his pain, his worries, but she knew there would be time for that later. Right now, she could tell he wouldn't be able to handle her touch, or even her being closer to him than she is now.

"Ben," Leia said. "I am _**so**_ glad you're home."

Kylo Ren didn't say anything, so Leia turned, offering Taylor a last smile, and grasp of her hand, before leaving to find her twin brother.

* * *

 _"Ben?" Taylor called, as she walked out into the beautiful meadow by the gorgeous waterfalls and lakes. "Ben!"_

 _Sighing softly, she came to a halt. R2-D2 had brought her the note Ben had given him, and he'd said to meet her here, but he was nowhere to be seen._

 _The sun bore down on her, delightfully heating up her silky sun kissed skin, and warming the top of her lush dark head. She started walking again, and she soon nearly tripped over a blanket hidden in the grass and flowers._

 _Taylor was just about to curse, when she saw what the blanket had on it, a picnic, and a soft smile lit up her beautiful face, a few seconds before there was suddenly a voice in her ear from behind._

 _"You like?" Ben asked._

 _Taylor looked up over her slender shoulder and smiled brightly into his handsome face._

 _"Yes," she said, turning around to face him, where she leaned up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do. Very much."_

 _"Good," he responded, wrapping his arms around her small waist, and leaning down to capture her lush pink lips with his own in a kiss._

* * *

 _"I love it here on Naboo," Taylor said, as she sat on the blanket, Ben laying on his side on the other side of the food, a pear slice in one hand. "Our Grandparents had a picnic in this very field, you know."_

 _Ben laughed softly, while looking over at her. "How could you **possibly** know that?"_

 _"I don't know," Taylor realized with a furrowed brow, before shrugging. "I just feel it."_

 _"Well," Ben said, getting up onto his hands and knees, and crawling over to her. "Do you feel anything else?"_

 _Taylor giggled, accepting the kiss he soon placed to her lips, before pulling back, which is when she playfully thought for a moment._

 _"Hm," she pondered. "I feel us going for a swim." She quirked her brow at Ben, her eyes sparkling in the sunshine, while she offered him the pear slice she'd been holding, which he took from her hand with his mouth. "We could leave our clothes on the shore."_

 _Ben smiled back at her, his dark eyes glittering as well, before quickly swallowing the fruit, and grabbing Taylor's hand, using the hold to help her to her feet, before they ran for the water._

* * *

 _At the shore, Ben and Taylor began to undress each other, something that shouldn't have taken as long as it did, as they kept getting distracted with kissing one another. But, soon enough, they were naked, and diving into the crystal blue water._

 _Ben slicked back his lush soaking locks from his face, and began to swim over to Taylor, playfully splashing her, as she tried to duck out of the way, before he reached her, wrapping his arms around her waist, then using the hold to lift her up a bit, causing her to giggle, while a bright smile lit up his handsome visage._

 _Taylor turned in his arms, once he placed her back in the water, and wrapped her limbs around his neck, as the two met in a sweet kiss, which soon deepened, while Ben tightened his hold on her._

* * *

 _A little while later, Ben and Taylor were back on shore, using their clothing as blankets. Ben lay on his back, while Taylor rested on his chest, the two just looking at each other for a few moments, before Ben suddenly pushed himself up into a sitting position, causing Taylor's brow to furrow, as she moved out of his way._

 _"Ben," she said, rolling back, and onto her front on the blanket, while gazing at the back of him in concern and question. "Are you all right?"_

 _"Mm-hmm," he nodded, looking over his shoulder at her, and offering her a smile. "Yes, I'm fine."_

 _"Hey," said Taylor, sitting up, and gazing around into his handsome face, as she settled behind him, lifting one of her slender hands to brush at his dark locks. "Where'd you go? It felt like you left me for a moment there."_

 _"I will never leave you," Ben replied, smiling at her once more. "And I'm right here. I promise."_

 _Taylor smiled in return, and they leaned in for a kiss, it not taking long for it to become heated and passionate, so Ben shifted in his sitting position, getting up onto his knees, then turning to face her, all the while not breaking their kiss, and Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went about her small waist._

 _Ben gently laid Taylor down onto their clothing and climbed on top of her, setting himself between her parted long silky slender legs, which rested on either side of his lean waist, bent at the knees, moving his lips to her neck, while she held onto him, as he slide inside of her, and the two made love._

* * *

\- Author's Note - Yay! First flashback! With some Ben/Taylor loving. ;) The flashback takes place about a year before he goes to the Dark Side, and yes, it's on the same field where Anakin and Padme had their picnic in Episode II: Attack of the Clones.


	14. Chapter 14

\- Author's Note - Hey, guys! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! Each one means the World to me! Here's the next Chapter. As always, I hope you enjoy it, and please keep up with the reviews! :)

* * *

Taylor found Finn still helping the others clean up from the celebration and had gotten some leftovers from him, telling him she was still hungry, causing the man to joke that she must have a second stomach, for her to eat so much, yet still be so slender.

Taylor gave Finn a kiss on the cheek, then headed back to her room with the food, as well as a container of fresh drinking water.

Kylo Ren looked up from where he was lying sideways on Taylor's bed, propped up on one elbow, gazing at Han's jacket on its end, as she returned.

"I brought you some food," she said, after closing and locking the door behind herself, and sending BB-8, who was by the foot of the bed, a soft smile.

"I'm not hungry," replied Kylo Ren.

"You need to eat," Taylor said, placing the tray onto the bed by him.

Kylo Ren looked up at her at this, meeting her gaze, before he pushed himself up into a sitting position, and reached for the food and water, watching her as she moved over to where his black clothing littered the floor, and began picking up the various items, pausing when she came upon his cloak with the burn holes in it, which she absently ran her fingers over.

Taylor knew the clothing had nothing to do with him being Kylo Ren, plus the items were armored, and he'd need that going forward, so she would repair them, but, for now, they needed to be out of sight. She walked over to her armoire, and used one of her booted feet to pull open an empty drawer, which she put the clothing into, before pushing it shut.

Inhaling a deep breath, Taylor walked back over to the bed, and sat down on its edge, where she began to pull off her boots. While she did so, she noticed Kylo Ren's lightsaber still on her dresser, and rose to her feet, walking over to it.

Kylo Ren's heart skipping a beat as he realized what she was doing, but he remained silent, and watched her grasp the weapon, then lift it up, turning to face him as she did so.

"Why is it so heavy?" asked Taylor.

"Because of how it's made," Kylo Ren replied, nodding his lush raven head at the lightsaber. "The Kyber crystal is cracked, to allow for the side blades. It creates a disturbance in the Force, which pulls the beam in every direction possible. It makes it very difficult to wield."

Taylor looked back at the weapon in her hand, having shifted her blue-green, gold flecked orbs onto Kylo Ren while he spoke.

"It's both a masterpiece and an abomination," she said, soon looking over at Kylo Ren once more, the lightsaber was like him.

"Yes," he responded, understanding as well.

Taylor returned her gaze to the weapon, and walked over to her armoire with it, opening the drawer where she'd placed Kylo Ren's clothing, and dropping the lightsaber in with them, before closing it once more. She then walked back over to her dresser and picked up her Father's weapon, gazing at it for a moment, before turning, moving over to the bed, then offering it to Kylo Ren.

"Here," she said. "Hold it."

Kylo Ren stared up at her in shock at her actions, offering him Luke Skywalker's lightsaber, and flicked his gaze from her to it, then back again.

"You're a Skywalker, same as I," said Taylor, before holding it out further to him. "Take it."

Slowly, Kylo Ren reached out, and wrapped his long fingers around the base of the weapon, his heart skipping a beat when Taylor released her hold on it, but what happened when he found the lightsaber in only his grasp wasn't what he expected.

It felt the way a Jedi holding a lightsaber should feel. Good, right, weightless. Not wrong, heavy, and nearly impossible to manage.

Taylor smiled softly, as she watched Kylo Ren hold Luke's lightsaber. Reaching out, she ran one of her slender hands through his thick lush curly raven locks. " _ **This**_ is the kind of weapon you were born to wield." She nodded her head down at the lightsaber, then did the same over to her wardrobe. "Not that."

A soft smile touched at the corners of Kylo Ren's lips, and he flicked a last look down at the weapon, before holding it back out to Taylor.

"Here," he said. "Take it." He gently shook his head, as he looked up into her beautiful blue-green, gold flecked eyes. "I'm not ready yet."

Taylor nodded in understanding, taking it, then reaching over to place the lightsaber on one of the small tables by her bed.

Once Kylo Ren had finished eating, Taylor gave BB-8 the empty tray to take back, then walked over to her armoire, after closing and locking the door behind her droid.

* * *

"You should get some sleep," she said, flicking a glance over at where he still sat on her bed. "I've got some extra blankets. It gets pretty cold here at night. And, before you know it, it'll be morning, and you'll have to face the entire Base."

Taylor was so busy with her task, leaning up on her toes to get the blankets from the top of her wardrobe, that she didn't hear Kylo Ren get up off of her bed, then walk over to stand behind her, where he lifted his large hands to her small waist.

She ceased her actions, at the feeling of his touch on her hips, and settled back down onto her booted feet, where he leaned in, burying his nose into her silky dark tresses, inhaling a deep breath of her beloved, incredibly missed scent.

Taylor closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy him so close, his hands on her body, and she soon lifted her own delicate limbs to lay overtop his on her hips.

"I've missed you so much," Kylo Ren breathed into her hair.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands still atop his, and held her back against his tall lean muscled body, moving his head to rest a smooth pale cheek on one side of her own dark silky one, as she laid it back onto his shoulder.

Taylor looked up into his handsome face, lifting one of her slender hands from his much larger limbs at her waist, and cupped a side of it, gently stroking the smooth pale skin there, while they gazed into each other's eyes, before Kylo Ren closed the distance between them, and leaned down to capture her lush pink lips with his own in a kiss, their first in years, their first as adults, their first after everything that has happened.

She gasped softly against his mouth, at all of the emotions that hit her at this first intimate contact between them after so long and so much, and he took advantage of the moment, deepening the kiss as she parted her lips to emit the sound, not that it wasn't affecting him in much the same way, his heartbeat had picked up so much, the noise was nearly deafening in his ears.

Kylo Ren flattened one hand over Taylor's stomach, the large limb resting just beneath her soft chest, while she moved hers up into his hair, cradling the back of his head, as she enjoyed the feeling of his velvet soft, lush, curly raven tresses against her bare silky skin.

She wanted to turn in his arms, to face him, to have better access to every part of him, but his hold on her prevented her from doing so, and, truthfully, she didn't mind him having control over this situation, she was rather enjoying it, plus she knew he had a lot vent up, and if she was his outlet for letting off stream, she was fine with it. She could handle him, and she knew no one else could.

Groaning softly into her mouth, Kylo Ren could feel himself losing control. Taylor was just so intoxicating, so beautiful, so perfect, and she was _**everything**_ to him. He urged her forward and she found herself nearly pressed flush against the armoire, only stopping it from happening by placing a slender hand flat against the item of furniture, then bracing herself on it.

Tearing his lips off of hers, Kylo Ren trailed them down along the line of her slender neck, soon reaching her shoulder, which he lifted a large hand to, pulling the strap of her tank top and black bra down off of, allowing him more silky sun kissed skin to lavish with his hot mouth.

Taylor moaned, tilting her head in an attempt to bare even more of her delectable flesh to his hungry mouth, once more wishing he would let her turn to face him, so she could reciprocate the incredible wave of pleasure he was giving her, but she also knew he _**was**_ getting just as much out of this as she was, just by having her in his grasp, listening to the sounds she made in response to his touch.

Kylo Ren began to slide his free hand down, the other still at Taylor's waist, with her own unoccupied limb remaining resting overtop it, while her second hand braced herself on the armor, and it soon reached the top of her pants. He dragged his lips back up to just below her ear, and suckled on her pulse point, while his large limb slipped into the front of her slacks, then past her black panties.

Taylor's heart skipped a beat, and she gently gasped again, while Kylo Ren groaned softly once more, as his long fingers massaged her, then slipped inside of her, stroking her there.

And just as the two were beginning to truly loose themselves in the moment, in each other, it and they were interrupted, as someone pressed the 'Call' button on the key pad outside of Taylor's door in the hallway.

"Taylor?" came Rey's voice.

Kylo Ren disappeared into the bathroom, while Taylor did her best to erase the physical proof of what he'd been doing to her, covering her neck with her hair, and pulling the straps of her tank top and bra back up onto her shoulder, then making sure her pants were good, before she unlocked the door, and stepped out into the hallway, sending her friend a soft smile.

"Rey," she said, before gazing questioningly at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No," Rey responded, her dark brow furrowing, as she looked at her friend. "Taylor, you're flushed." She lifted one of her hands and touched her cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Were you asleep? I'm so sorry if I woke you."

"No, I wasn't," said Taylor, with a fresh smile. "I, uh. . . I was working on BB-8."

With the worst timing possible, her droid returned from taking the tray back to the others, beeping curiously at the sight of his Mistress out in the hall with Rey, just speaking of him, and she flicked a confused glance from BB-8 to Taylor.

"Uh, okay," Rey responded.

Taylor sent BB-8 a look and directed him back into her room, before lifting her gaze back to Rey, as her droid rolled back inside his Mistress' quarters.

"So, everything's all right?" she asked.

"Yes," Rey responded, getting back on topic. "I just done talking with your Father and I just wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Taylor inquired, with a dark brow, her skin was still tingling delightfully from Kylo Ren's touch.

"For everything," Rey went on, smiling again. "I know you think you brought this horrible thing onto my life, with everything that's happened since we met on Jakku, but, truth be told, I wouldn't trade meeting you for anything. I'm not alone anymore. I have you and Finn. I have your Father. And everyone else here." She reached out and grasped one of Taylor's slender hands. "And now I know why I felt connected to you when we first met. And I'm home."

Taylor smiled softly at Rey's words, her friend soon stepping forward, and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you," Rey said.

Taylor embraced Rey tightly, her heart soaring with happiness, but also tugging in pain, as she thought about the huge secret she was keeping from the girl who was like a sister to her.

Rey pulled back after a moment and sent Taylor a last smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," responded Taylor. "Goodnight, Rey."

"Goodnight," she said, before turning, and heading off to the room that had been given to her.

Sucking in a deep breath, Taylor went back into her room, locking the door behind her, and sending BB-8 a look, as she entered.

"Nice timing, little one," she said, and her droid beeped in question.

Taylor reached out and patted BB-8 on the head, smiling softly, before she looked up to see Kylo Ren standing by her bed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Taylor asked, her dark brow furrowing in question.

"For what happened," Kylo Ren responded, nodding his lush raven head over at her armoire. "I can never loose control with you."

Taylor was going to comment that if _**that**_ was him loosing control, he should do it more often, preferably somewhere they can't be interrupted, but she knew that wouldn't be a good thing for her to say to him, so she merely walked over to him.

Kylo Ren reached out for her slender hands as she got closer, spotting the bruises still on her arm from their encounter in the forest on Maz Kanata's planet.

"Hey," Taylor said, drawing his gaze from her arm to her own blue-green, gold flecked orbs. "You didn't hurt me tonight."

"But I _**have**_ hurt you before," he responded, indicating her arm. "And not just physically."

Taylor pulled her hands free of his and lifted them to cup either side of his handsome face, a touch he immediately leaned into, as his much larger limbs moved to grasp her wrists.

"Ben, I meant what I said, every time I told you I'd help you, do whatever you needed me to do, when I'd be begging you to come back to me, to us, to the Light," she said. "I love you. And we're together again now. That's all that matters."

Kylo Ren looked on the verge of tears, as he gazed into her eyes with his own. He knew she was right. They could face whatever the Galaxy threw at them, so long as they were together, and he knew the blowback of him leaving the First Order was coming. He'd be lucky if he had time to breathe after facing the Resistance tomorrow, before the storm from Snoke hit. But if he had Taylor, he had everything.

"I love you," he said, and Taylor smiled softly, before leaning up on her toes to kiss him, soon wrapping her arms around his neck, as he returned the action, snaking a lean muscled limb around her waist, and using the hold to effortlessly lift her up off of her feet, then hold her there.

They shared a few kisses, before Taylor moved her beautiful face to rest on his shoulder, and Kylo Ren raised his other arm to join the first in holding her, and the two merely held one another in her room.

* * *

Author's Note - Next chapter, we move onto the next morning, and everyone finding out about Kylo Ren being there! I hope you guys enjoyed the bit of lovin' between he and Taylor. That stuff is SO difficult to write, without it coming off as sounding like the script to a graphic porno, and I'm a bit rusting at writing love scenes, so bare with me!


End file.
